TUFF Puppy: The Tale of Ghost Dog
by ghost509
Summary: This is my version of the show T.U.F.F Puppy, but with a lot of twists. Stays pretty close to the show. I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy. A Dudley X Kitty fan fiction.
1. Purr-fect Partners

"And here's Petropolis Museum's most famous possession: the Kruger Rat." The tour guide had stated

"Oooh!" The crowd said in unison.

"Made of rare ratamantium, legend says that when the full moon hits its emerald eyes, they beam a hypnotic ray that controls the minds of rats." Stated the tour guide.

"Which is precisely why I'm STEEEEEEALING it!" Stated Verminious Snaptrap after breaking through the glass roof, supported by a rope and laughing maniacally.

"Who are you?" Asked a blue rabbit with a deep voice.

"Who am I? Simply the most EEEEEVIL mind in all of Petropolis!" Stated Snaptrap proudly.

"Oh you uh, Dr. Destruction?" Asked a blue elephant.

"What? No!" Stated Snaptrap, with shock and anger in his voice.

"Oh oh! You're the Kangarooster, the-the bouncing bird who lays the exploding eggs!" Stated a excited violet hippo lady.

"I'm Verminious Snaptrap! Dirty rat - and leader of the (holds the D.O.O.M. sign to crowd) Diabolical Order of Mayhem!" Snaptrap sighed and said while pointing a sign that said D.O.O.M towards the crowd.

"Never heard of you.. The crowd said in unison.

"Well, you will, for I will control Petropolis, now that I have the Kruger Rat!" Snaptrap stated while knocking off glass case and stealing the Kruger Rat.

"Think again, Snaptrap!" The tour guide stated while ripping off her disguise to reveal her signature black jumpsuit. "Hya!"

"Well... If it isn't Special T.U.F.F. Agent Kitty Katswell!" Stated Snaptrap as he takes sword from suit of rat armor. "Are you ready to lose one of your, nine lives?!" He asked with a creepy look in his eyes.

"I'd rather use my ten claws!" Kitty said. And, then she protracts claws, ready for a fight.

Snaptrap hesitates, then cowardly runs out of the museum, to Kitty's surprise. With the Kruger Rat, he runs to the D.O.O.M. truck - where his henchmen are waiting - and makes his getaway. Kitty follows him outside, just as he leaves.

"Let's do this." Kitty stated and then pushed button on her belt, revealing her rocket roller blades and raced off.

In a abandoned building across the street held a figure at the very top floor, who saw the whole thing. If you had looked really close you could have seen a white dog wearing all black. Even though the sun was out.

"Lets do this." The dog figure stated pulling a ghost balaclava (watch Logan Walker a history, by JFKgaming on YouTube and watch the very ending clip about 5:25 to 5:30. Kind of like that) over his face and then proceeded to run up the stairs to the roof then jumped from building to building following the rat and cat. Like a game of dog, cat, and mouse.

"Let's play some laser tag Snaptrap. You're it." Kitty stated as she presses a button to activate missile targeting goggles; she locks onto the rear of the truck and fired. It had traveled and was about hit when another missile coming from the sky impacted it causing both to explode. When Kitty had looked up to see who had interfered all she saw was a figure wearing all black with a skull mask. Thinking it was another bad guy she was about to fire again. But, then the figure started jumping building to building to follow the rat. Kitty didn't want to be left behind activated her rocket roller blades in pursuit of the rat and the new figure.

After a few minutes of trying to keep up with the new figure and chasing Snaptrap Kitty had tried to fire another missile at Snaptrap. The figure running across the buildings had seen this and sent a Bolas her way. It hit her Rocket Roller Blades causing her to fall into a pronging position and the rocket to aim towards the sky.

"No problem, just gotta disarm the-". Kitty stated but the rocket beeps; then launches right into the sky, dragging Kitty along with it as she screams.

(Concurrently, the D.O.O.M. drives into a garage disguised as a dry cleaning store; the front wall is open - it quickly shuts; the figure arrives just a few moments later).

"Solid steel.. no way in!" The figure stated then he hears something falling to the ground. "What's that noise?" He asked. Kitty screams as she falls to the ground; she falls into the sidewalk; and then jumps back up.

"You idiot! I almost had them. And now you're under arrest for obstructing an investigation of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!" Kitty said then pulls out T.U.F.F. badge and shows it to the figure.

"And.. you spit when you talk." The figure stated in a unimpressed voice while looking for a way up. He then see's a awning above. "Later!" The figure stated. Then in slow motion he then jumps up into the air, bounces on the awning above the front door and backflips onto the roof and lands. Startling Kitty along the way. He then drills down into the ceiling with his hands and dives inside. Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his henchmen drive into their headquarters; Snaptrap exits the truck and pulls out the Kruger Rat.

"We, have the Kruger Rat! And tonight." Snaptrap says and then runs he over to supercomputer and brings up images. "With its mystical powers, we will control all the vermin in Petropolis! Who we will then use, to steal everything in Petropolis.. And nothing will stand in our way!

"Oh no you don't." The figure stated while flying through the air the colliding into Bad Dog, knocking him back into a computer, destroying it and knocking him out.

"Who are you?" Snaptrap asked the figure now nervous at having one of his toughest henchman being knocked out.

"The person who's taking you into jell." The figure stated while standing up and facing Snaptrap and his lackeys.

"I'd like to see you try. Henchmen attack." Snaptrap had ordered pointing at the figure as he said that.

Leather Teddy- D.O.O.M.'s grayish-blue bear agent - pulls out two bear traps by the chains and starts twirling them around like chain whips, the figure, desperate to get this over with, takes him by surprised and head-butts him.

Francisco - Snaptrap's alligator henchman - aims his laser blaster at the figure and starts firing away; the figure dodges the blasts as continues to pursue the criminal; he then jumps onto Francisco, crushing him.

Silent ; Snaptrap - with the Kruger Rat - is left standing as his henchmen have all been beaten up and his headquarters is a mess. The figure ten emerges, barley panting.

"Yo, rat dude. You have something that doesn't belong to you." Stated the figure in a menacing voice.  
"Here take it! I surrender." Snaptrap said, cowering in fear as he holds out the Kruger Rat;

"Snaptrap your under arrest." The figure said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. But before he could put them on Kitty had smashed though the walls and tackled him. Then while the two were wrestling Snaptrap cautiously walked back towards the wall, activating an escape pod and rockets off to safety. The figure then throws Kitty towards the wall, sending her to slide down it.

"Oh no. Do you see what you have done. Months of planning and spying down the drawn." The figure stated. But as he was about to turn around he felt a sharp pain in his neck then blackness. Kitty then stood over the fallen figure.

"Now lets see who you really are." Kitty said but as she was about to pull off the mask, but almost immediately, a siren rings and a convoy of Turbo Undercover Fighting Force vehicles drive/fly into the vicinity. A flea jumps out of the T.U.F.F. surveillance truck; a camera trained at him feeds his image into a large monitor that extends from the truck.

"What's goin' on here?!" The Chief asked, clearly angry.

Kitty is then flanked by two armed TUFF agents with a blaster in one arm and the arm of a knocked out figure in the other arm.

"That's the moron who missed with my investigation Chief." Kitty said pointing towards the unconscious figure being carried off to one of the trucks.

"And how exactly, did he single-handedly capture three of Petropolis' most wanted villains? The Chief asked. Anger, shock, and a very small amount of surprise in his voice.

"I don't know Chief he's been practically ahead of me though this whole chase. Should we bring him in for questioning. Kitty asked.

"Might as well. Last thing we need is for him to actually be a villain. We'll have Keswick run some tests and try to find out his name." Chief said. And, with that all the agents, trucks, and helicopter's left to go back to T.U.F.F.

The words T.U.F.F fly across the screen indicating a translation.

At, T.U.F.F headquarters the figure had woken up sitting in a chair with wires strapped onto his body. In front of him a treadmill, and a scientist who was holding a fake Kruger Rat. Thinking it was the real thing he had ran on the treadmill in order to get it.

"Okay Keswick, what's up with the dog? The Chief asked his top scientist as he observed the figure via the monitor in the room.

"His name is unknown, Chief. But he is the perfect combination of.. every breed of dog known to man: (then images of each breed are shown) ..the fleet feet of a Greyhound, the sensitive nose of a bl-bl-bl-Bloodhound, with the bravery of a German sh-sh-sh-sh-Shepherd." Stated Keswick while holding a clipboard and observing the figures vital data on his super computer.

Meanwhile outside: while running on the treadmill, the figure breaks free of the sensors attached to him, rushes off the treadmill and headbutts the scientist who's holding the fake Kruger Rat just outside of his reach and he grabs it in mid-air.

"Piece of cake." The figure stated. He then realized that the Kruger Rat is fake "Son of a". He then bleats like a goat.

In the room where the Chief and Keswick are sitting in the monitor then shows a picture of a billy goat on the screen.

"He's also got a dash of billy goat which I can't quite explain." Keswick explained a bit freaked out.

The figure then see a laser rifle on a counter and picks it up.

"Hmm. New model." The Figure stated. He then accidentally starts firing shots. "Hi-gee-gee!". Five of the scientists are hit by laser blasts.

"We're good!" A scientist stated while on the ground.

The figure then puts and rifle down and backs away.

"Uh. It was her." The figure stated while pointing at Agent Goldfish who was the on the other side of the room. Talking to Agent Hammerhead.

"Five shots.. five direct hits!" The Chief then turns to Keswick. "Snaptrap's always one step ahead of us. This kid might just be the thing we need to even the playing field!" Said the Chief while jumping up and down, excitedly.

"I don't know chief he is basically a rookie. Perhaps we should just keep looking." Keswick said.

"Nonsense! All he needs is a little more training." The Chief said with a devious smile on his face.

The words T.U.F.F fly over the screen again as we get another translation.

Now we cut to what appears to be a small dojo in the T.U.F.F. headquarters: Agent Katswell is wearing a karate gi and cherry bonsais are in the background; the figure , Keswick and the Chief are present. And, watch as she's does a flying kick towards a Snaptrap dummy, effectively knocking it's head off. And, with lands a loud "Hi-ya!". "Impressive" the dog/figure thought.

"Are you nuts?." Kitty asked. Clearly upset and annoyed at the situation.

"No, Agent Nutz is over there!" The Chief said while looking over to Agent Nutz, who then stuffed acorns into his mouth and ran off happily. "But I AM the Chief and I say, you're gonna train ultra mutt here and get back that statue!"

Before Kitty replied the dog/figure had spoken first.

"No way. I work alone. And, if I did work with anyone it wouldn't be some putty cat that got a lucky shot or two on me." The figure stated while folding his arms across his chest. Furious Kitty replied.

"Listen here buttmunch I am one of, if not the best agent here. I speak 120 dialects fluently, mastered all forms of martial arts and my claws..are registered..as lethal weapons." Kitty said. And, with that she protracts her claws in a karate pose. Threatening the dog figure.

"Maybe you should register, YOUR BREATH!" The figure stated/joked as he placed he arms to his side and balling up his fists, Ready to defend against a attack.

Then out of nowhere Kitty grabbed his arm and threw him towards a wall. But not without the figure grabbing her arm and throwing her towards a wall vertical to the wall he was heading for. Both slamming into a wall with a loud groan and sliding down.

They both then get back up and face each other in a fighting stance. Ready to prove who was better.

"Careful Kitty, he's party Chinese fah-fah-Fighting Dog." Keswick stated worried for his friends health. Now at hearing this got Kitty worried a little bit. I mean they weren't called Chinese Fighting Dogs for nothing.

The fight had begun when Kitty had tried to karate chop the figure head. Only for the figure to block and swiped at her feet with his right leg. Causing her to fall and her back and the figure to back up a foot or two.

"That all you got." The figure taunted getting back into a fighting pose. Waiting for her to get back up. She did get back up. But before she tried to attack again the Chief stooped before it got messy.

"STOP IT!" The Chief yelled. "Now, Snaptrap's escape pod landed near the south-side wharf. I want you two working together to find the Kruger Rat and capture Snaptrap before the moon rises and he takes over the city!" He stated while his monitor displayed images of Snaptrap's escape pod landing.

T.U.F.F translation

"Uh, this is the ninth warehouse we've checked out, are we done yet?" The figure asked tried, frustrated, and annoyed.

"Be quiet." Kitty stated in a whisper voice while acrobatically prowling around and leaps off.

"I'm just saying if it wasn't for you messing up my investigation, we wouldn't be creeping around the creepy wharf, looking in creepy warehouses, and looking for a creepy rat dude. And, if wasn't for you letting Snaptrap getting away I would be either half way if not in Washington D.C by now." The figure stated folding his hands behind his head.

"Why would you be going or in Washington D.C?" Kitty asked confused while walking the 10th warehouse of the night.

"You might find out one day." The figure stated walking behind her and closing the door. "Come on lets get this over with already. I'll take lead" He stated yawning and attempted to walk in front of her.

Kitty in a fit of annoyance clamped his mouth shut, though his mask. "Stop talking! Stay behind me, and don't bite your butt. I got everything, under control." She stated in a whispery voice. But right after she said that a metal cage falls onto them. Trapping them. Then lights go out and sleeping gas is introduced through the cage, knocking the 2 out. The lights come back on to reveal the figure and Kitty tied together to a chair, waking up, and with triangles of cheese on their heads, covering their eyes.

"I smell cheese. There's definitely cheese nearby." The Figure stated sniffing the air through his mask.

"Indeed there is! I'd like to be the first, to welcome you two imbeciles, to my Kruger Rat testing grounds! When I expose this statue to moonlight, I will control the minds of every rat on the wharf. They'll be hungry. They'll want cheese. You're wearing cheese! They'll eat the cheese!... and then.." Snaptrap said while on the catwalk, but was interrupted

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Kitty stated in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah it's not rocket science." The figure stated in a bored, annoyed, and irritated tone. Much like Kitty's.

"Now behold, the awesome power, of the Kruger Rat!" Snaptrap stated while putting glasses on. And, after that the warehouse rooftop opens up to allow moonlight in; Snaptrap holds up the Kruger Rat above his head, causing green rays to emanate from its eyes; almost immediately, all the rats in the warehouse come under the control of Snaptrap, their eyes turn green; the rats gather before Snaptrap.  
"Welcome my rat army! I am your glorious leader! And I order you to attack!" Snaptrap said while lowering the Kruger Rat to his side. And, with that the rats approach Kitty and the figure from all sides.

"Okay, looks like this is a good time to start your battle training." Kitty said hoping this would work.

"But I can't see..." The figure replied.

"But you're part Bloodhound, you're nose is gonna be my eyes. Now take a big sniff and tell me where to kick.. NOW!" Kitty said.

"Ok, ok dang relax." The figure stated while taking sniffs. "Scratch, six o'clock low!" He stated. Kitty then kicks rats back. But more pour in to attack them. He takes another sniff. "Split kick at ten and two!". Kitty then does a split kick, sending rats flying back.

"Now hang on!" The Figure then jumps up, bringing Kitty along with him. "Backflip!" He stated then backflips, causing the cheese on his head to fall to the ground; he lands on the cheese, crushing it into a mush; he takes advantage of this by spinning rapidly, causing cheese to accumulate on the ropes binding him and Kitty; he stands up and lets the rats nibble the cheese, weakening the ropes in the process to the extent that he is able to break free.

"Quiche Lorraine!" Stated the figure, while breaking free.

"Why'd ya say that?" Kitty asked after rolling free.

"I'm part-French Poodle.. so it's kind of an impulse." Dudley stated with a sigh while folding his arms across his chest. Then the rat army surrounds them.

"Okay, let's get 'em!" Kitty stated. And, then after they fought the rat army. Doing karate kicks, chops, and other attacks. Sending the rat army into a retreat.

"Not bad. For a cat." The figure stated while turning to face Kitty.

"Yeah. Not bad for a dog either." Kitty stated, turning to face him so they were face to face. Well face to mask that is.

"We uh... Make a good team." The figure stated still looking at her. She smiles and replies.

"Yes. Yes we do." Kitty replied still looking at him. Then they turn to the catwalk as Snaptrap talks talking.

"If you two love birds are done talking you would find out that ya still can't get me! I, have the Kruger Rat! I will control the city!" Snaptrap stated and started laughing maniacally, still on the catwalk.

"LOVE BIRDS." They both yelled at the same time. The figure looked irritated with a small blush on his mask covered cheeks and Kitty looked away, with a major blush on her cheeks. The figure notices and gets a smirk on his mask covered face. Snaptrap then laughs at there expression's

The figure annoyed at Snaptrap laughing and the 'love birds' joke presses a button on the wall that was next to him, the trapdoor opens, causing Snaptrap to fall into a safe box which then locks shut; Kruger Rat flies into the air.

"I will now, plot my revenge!" Snaptrap stated a little annoyed because of being folioed.

Kitty, now out of her embarrassment, catches the Kruger Rat, and covers its eyes to cut off its powers; no longer under the spell of the Kruger Rat, the rats come to a stop, puzzled.

"I feel so... funky." A rat stated in a heavy foreign European accent.

T.U.F.F translation.

T.U.F.F crosses the screen as we come to The Chief's room. Where Kitty, Chief, and the mystery figure are in. The dog figure, and Kitty stand at The Chief's desk, while the Chief in on the other side in his monitor chair while the Kruger Rat, blind folded stands on his desk.

"Great job agents. Thanks too you two we have the Kruger Rat and Snaptrap and his Hench men are behind bars." Chief stated with pride in his voice. He then turns to the dog figure. "Not bad for a rookie." He stated with a smirk.

"Believe me Chief I'm no rookie." The figure stated under his breath so no one would hear. Kitty did but she ignored. Then she had asked a question.

"There's still one thing I don't understand." Kitty said and received confused looks from the two. "Well if it wasn't for me why would you be in Washington by now?" She asked while looking at a confused Chief and unreadable masked dog figure.

"What does she mean?" Chief asked looking at the figure.

But before the figure could reply The Chief's monitor had changed to a video feed of a Rottweiler wearing a suit who was in the oval office. The monitor was facing Kitty and Chief, leaving the dog figure out of view.

"Mr. President". Chief stated raising his right hand to salute, with Kitty doing the same.

"At ease Chief, Katswell. I have a emergency. My best agent has gone dark. I've been calling and asking every good organization and T.U.F.F is the last one. Please tell me you've seen him. He's about in his 20s, about 5ft tall, male, blue eyes, a dog, probably wearing all black, and wearing a skull balaclava. Please tell me you've seen him." The President asked. When he was done describing the agent in question, Kitty and Chief had there mouths pen in shock. They turned towards the dog figure and were about to ask him if he was the one. But before they could he went into the monitors view to the shock, confusion and happiness of the President.

"Long time no see Mr. President." The figure stated with a small salute.

"Ghost Dog thank goodness I found you. I started to get worried you got captured." The President stated.

"In a way I was." Ghost Dog replied looking at a still in shock Kitty and Chief. The President looked confused but dismissed it.

"Katswell, Chief, do you two mind giving me and Ghost Dog a few minutes alone, please?" The President had asked.

"Of course Mr. President. Come on Agent Katswell." The Chief said. And, with that the Chief started hoping towards the door with a still pretty shocked Kitty Katswell walking from behind. She had opened the door for the Chief and closed it when he had walked through. After they had left Agent Ghost Dog had looked back at the monitor to see the President with a devious smile on his face.

"Captured by the love bug. Eh, Ghost Dog?" The President asked with a laugh. Agent Ghost Dog had a major blush on his cheeks. But thanks to the mask no one could see.

"No and not funny Mr. President." Ghost Dog had answered with a growl.

"Oh, really?: The President asked. "Take off the balaclava then." He stated with a grin. When he saw that his Agent wouldn't do it, he had laughed again.

"Why did you have them leave?: Ghost Dog asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well I heard for the first time in years Snaptrap and the agents of D.O.O.M were captured. And, on the same day you were in Petropolis." The President stated with a warn smile on his face.

"Yeah. So?" Ghost Dog asked clearly confused.

"Well how would you fell like staying there for awhile?" The President asked.

"Sir?" Ghost Dog asked confused and happy.

"How about it? You don't have to worry about protecting me 24/7, you get to fight new evil everyday, meet new people, and get close to your little girlfriend Katswell." Mr. President stated with a mischievous smirk on his face. "So, you in?" He had asked again.

"Yes." Ghost Dog stated a little to fast. "I mean yeah, sure. If it's ok with you sir. And, she isn't my girlfriend." He said.

"Excellent. Now all we need is for the Chief to agree, a place for you to stay, and a permanent partner. But I see you already got that covered with Katswell." The President said with a devious smile. "Now please tell the Chief I would like to talk to him. Katswell does not need to be apart of it." And, with that Ghost Dog nodded, saluted, and left for the door. When he had opened it Kitty and the Chief turned around and were about to walk in when he stopped them and said. "The President would like to speak to the Chief alone." Ghost Dog said. And, with that stepped out, let the Chief in, and closed the door. He then leaned against the wall, next to Katswell.

"What does the President want to talk to the Chief about?" Kitty asked.

"Not gonna tell you. But I will tell you it's good news." Ghost Dog replied.

"Oh... What does Ghost Dog stand for?" Kitty asked.

"It's my call sign." Ghost Dog stated. "That way no one knows who I really am." He added.

"Ah." Kitty replied. "Well what about the mask?" She had asked.

"It help protect my identity." Ghost Dog stated. "I've foiled a lot of evil plans and put away even eviler bad guys. All will and want to try to come after me. But with the mask and the call sign no one will now who I truly am." He sated in a matter of factly tone.

"I think I get it now." Kitty replied. "But does Mr. Callsign have a actual name?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Ghost Dog (aka Mr. Call sign) answered. She had waited for a minute or two before asking.

"Are you going to tell me. Or, do I have guess?" Kitty asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, my bad. It's Dudley. Dudley Puppy." He replied.

"Dudley Puppy". Kitty stated. "I like it." She added with a smile.

"Thanks." Dudley replied. "Kitty Katswell is a nice name too." He stated with a smile. But you couldn't tell because of the mask.

"Thanks." Kitty replied looking away. A small blush on her cheeks.

But, before either could talk next the Chief had opened the door driving through with his monitor chair. On the monitor it showed Chief with the largest smile he had given in a long time. He then turned towards Dudley (aka ghost dog).

"Glad to have you in our corner, Ghost Dog." Chief said offering the chair/monitor's robot hand for a handshake. Dudley grabbed it and shook it while he said.

"Glad to be aboard Chief. But when were in the office can you call me by my name. It's Dudley. Dudley Puppy." Dudley stated and asked.

"Of course Dudley. Or, should I say Agent Puppy." Chief said liking the sound of that.

Of, course during the conversation, Kitty had looked shocked, confused, and happy. But, she was still confused a little.

"What do you mean Chief?" Kitty asked.

"The President authorized a joint opp if you will. Meaning Agent Puppy will be a member here for now on. At least until the President needs him again." Chief answered. Happy at the news.

But as soon as he finished Kitty had practically pounced of Dudley. Hugging him in the process, happy that he would be working with or alongside her. But after a few seconds she realized what she had done and pushed away. Muttering a sorry and looking away. A Blush back on her face. Due to the Chief laughing, hugging Dudley, and the stair she was given by Dudley. It was a shocked, yet happy stair.

Anyway." Chief started. Then looked at Dudley. "I already had one of the agents find you a place to live while your here. As for your permanent partner. Well I think I have the purr-fect candidate." He sated with a pun. Directed towards Katswell. "You don't mind if Agent Puppy is your new partner. Do you Agent Katswell?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't mind." Kitty said while regaining her composure.

"Great. Now Agent Puppy. If you don't mind come with me and I'll so you your place." The Chief said. And, with that the Chief had started for the elevator.

"See ya tomorrow. Partner." Dudley said in a tone, that sent shivers down her spine. And, after that he had walked towards the elevator, right behind the Chief. Smirking under his mask at the facial and bodly expression she had given after using that tome. "This will be fun". He thought after having the elevator doors close when he stepped inside. Kitty on the inside was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. But, she couldn't show it now, she to keep cool, calm, and collective. At least in front of the other agents.

T.U.F.F flies across the scree. Indicating the last translation of the chapter/episode.

We cut to the next morning. Were back at the Petropolis Art Museum, crowds and journalists gather outside the entrance to listen to an announcement from the Chief with Keswick standing by.

"It is with great pride, that Petropolis welcomes back.. the Kruger Rat!" we cut to a close up of Kruger Rat shown on display. Then crowd cheers."And, it's great to know that the agents who got it back, are out there right now, working together to keep our city safe and free of evil doers!" The Chief said, magnified by his monitor.

Now, we have a quick cut to Kitty driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile down the streets of Petropolis at a very high speed, with Dudley sitting in the passenger seat. Looking cool as usual wearing his skull mask.

"Do you ever take that mask off?: Kitty asked.

"Only when I'm alone." Dudley answered. Already knowing where this was going.

"Why?" Kitty had questioned.

"Instead of giving a complicated answer, how about I just show you." Dudley said. And, with that he took the mask off. Slowly.

When he had finally token it off Kitty's heart started beating faster, her breath caught in her throat, and had a blush that would put the color red to shame. The reason? Because beside of her was the most handsome creature she had ever seen (Will go into detail when post it). She had swerved the car, because she had tried to look and the road and look at Dudley. He had noticed this all of this and leaned in to ask her a question.

"You ok Kitty. You look distracted and your face is red. Are you sick?" Dudley asked playing innocent and put his hand to her cheek to fell her temperature. That small gesture and sent a shock wave though Kitty's spine. But bad timing. Because when he done that she was reaching to press a button on the dashboard. But ended up hitting a red button next to it. Sending Dudley out of his seat and flying into the sky.

"Not cooool!" screamed Dudley; who was sent up into the sky from being ejected out from his seat. Causing Kitty to wince from the scream; facing back to the road again.

My bad." Kitty muttered. "Great looking, and not such a bad guy. Maybe this just might work out." She said while smiling to herself with her sunglasses dropping to the bridge of her nose. She continued to drive for a few seconds, that is until Dudley came crashing down, destroying the T.U.F.F Mobile and hurting the both of them in the process.

"Or... Maybe not." Kitty stated, clearly hurt by the impact.

"Not funny." Dudley said popping out of the wreckage. "Not funny at all." He said then collapsed.

The chapter/episode ends with the frame going black.

I do not own Tuff puppy.


	2. Doom-Mates

**Early morning, next day:**

We cut to the interior of T.U.F.F HQ with the Chief rolling on his monitor/robot from the elevator. And, having the robot/monitor's arm turning on the lights.

"I hope today isn't as crazy as yesterday." The Chief said to himself while recalling the events of yesterday. Especially Ghost Dog/Agent Puppy. He could already tell things would be getting more interesting with him around. Mainly because of him being partnered with Agent Kitty Katswell. But before he could continue his train of thought he heard a tapping sound and saw a bright light from the new Agent in question's cubical. When the Chief had rolled over there he was surprised to see Agent Puppy there typing away at his computer, lost in his own world.

"What are you doing here so early Agent Puppy?" The Chief asked.

Agent Puppy had just finished with his log and something else when the Chief came over and asked that question. Dudley logged off and answered.

"Just finishing some... secret stuff." Dudley stated, hoping that the Chief wouldn't press it.

"What kind of, secret stuff?" The Chief asked. With a sigh Dudley answered.

"I was hacking the Petropolis surveillance system. I was erasing every scene that had Kitty and I in it. So that way no villain can study our moves or know who was foiling a evil doers plan." Dudley explained.

"Is that even legal?" Chief asked. Shock and impression evident in his voice.

"I haven't been caught yet. And I've been doing it since I started being a agent back in Washington. So I think I'm good." Dudley replied.

"Oh, ok then. Good thinking and reasoning I guess." And, with that the Chief rolled towards his office, but before he was one third the way there he remembered something. "Oh yes Agent Puppy I almost forgot, I'm having Agent Katswell train you in the T.U.F.F HQ secret weapon room. So be ready ok." The Chief said and finished. Only to receive a nod from Dudley. And, with that Chief rolled towards his office door, had the robot hand open, rolled in, closed the door, went around his desk, and started getting ready for the day ahead.

(Hours later the episode officially starts with an exterior shot of the T.U.F.F. headquarters)

"Okay Agent Puppy, we'll start today's training in the T.U.F.F. Headquarters' secret weapons room." Stated Agent Kitty as she opened the vault to the secret weapon room (armory).

(Impressed whistle sound from Agent Puppy)"Wow you guys have more and better stuff then we did in Washington." Dudley stated impressed by all the weapons. Some he seen before, but most were new to him.

"You didn't have good or many weapons in Washington?" Kitty asked confused. She thought they would have every weapon ever made, or close to that. Because you know trying to protect the President and all.

"No we didn't. We only had the essentials. You know enough to protect against a invasion, a stealth opp, search and rescue, and capture." He answered while admiring all the new weapons.

"Well now you get to use all of these." Kitty said while pointing to all the weapons.

(Dudley then picks up a green ball with two razor sharp blades, from an open yellow briefcase.)

"What does this do?" He asked, showing Kitty the green ball object.

"Whoa, whoa, careful. That's a laser boomerang. Rule number one: Never use a weapon without first reading the manual." Kitty said while holding the laser boomerang manual in her hand's.

"Ha-ha!" Dudley said while disregarding Kitty's words and throws the boomerang.

A loud explosion and screams can be heard, a hole is blasted through the wall; thick, black smoke fumes from the hole and then disappears. Kitty and Dudley pop their heads through the hole to take a look. The boomerang with its weapons engaged wreaks havoc on T.U.F.F. headquarters, firing lasers and throwing grenades, as the agents flee in panic.

"Everybody run for your lives! And don't forget to get your parking validated on the way out!" The Chief yelled/said before getting hit by laser.

After he said that a chicken agent puts a parking slip on Sally Mander's desk.

"I can only give you two hours." Sally said while stamping his slip.

The after that a laserbeam slices Kitty's whiskers off

"Uh-oh! No whiskers, no balance!" Kitty said while trying to balance herself, but only to fall and be caught by Dudley.

The boomerang then retracts its weapons and returns to Dudley as he catches with ne hand while the other holds Kitty over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She stated with a growing blush on her cheeks. He then puts her down.

"You lunatic! You destroyed HQ!" She said her blush dying down and the camera angle starts to zoom out to show destruction.

"Not totally. We still have that window." Dudley said defensively and pointing to a window, the window in question is broken by a rock that hits Kitty and lands in Dudley's hand. "I mean, we still have this rock." He said while looking at it. "Hey, there's a note tied to it." He opens the note and reads. '"Dearest Kitty, you ruined my life by putting me in prison. But I've escaped and I'm going to make you pay. Kindest regards, the... Kah-mee-lee-un. Who's the Kah-mee-lee-un?" He asked confused

"He's a criminal genius and a.. ma.. ma.. ma.. master of disguise." Keswick sated after emerging from rubble.

"But how did he escape from jail? Keswick, bring up the Petropolis prison cam." The Chief asked and stated from a still standing table.

A monitor screen from the ceiling is then lowered, on screen, an empty cell with a pipe organ and a light bulb inside can be seen.

"Oh no! The Cham-ah-lee-on has escaped!" A rabbit prison guard stated while sliding the jail cell door open.

"Hey! It's pronounced "kah-mee-lee-un"!" Corrected a turtle prison guard before they both ran off.

"He's obviously disguised as the pipe organ!" Dudley stated after watching the screen.

"No! Every cell has a pipe organ, but not every cell has a light bulb!" The Chief said while pointing to the bulb on screen.

After the guards ran off, the light bulb flickers and transforms into a chameleon-shaped silhouette.

"FOOLS! There isn't a maximum security prison, or pet store that can hold me." The Chameleon said while looking at prison cam. "I'm coming for you, Kitty!" He threatened then saw a worm. "Oooh, mealworm!" He said while seizing it with his tongue.

Then the prison cam dies, turning the screen to static.

"With The Chameleon on the loose, Kitty is in terrible danger. Dudley, as the only T.U.F.F. agent not buried under smoldering rubble, I assign you to protect her." The Chief said while pointing at Dudley.

"What? No way, Chief, I can take care of myself." Kitty said confidently in a crane stance. Only to fall and be caught by Dudley again.

"Careful, Agent Puppy. The Chameleon wears a molecular transformation suit that enables him to disguise himself as a..a..a..a.. anything." Keswick said while a monitor behind him showed random objects. (Cocktail, toilet, etc.).

"So you're saying he could be anyone in this room Keswick. Or should I call you THE CHAMELEON?!" He said going in full protection mode and pointing at Keswick, then shooting at him with a blaster.

"You dodo! That really is Keswick!" The Chief said angry.

"Sorry Chief. Or should I call you, THE CHAMELEON?!" He said then blasting the Chief, like he did Keswick.

"Stop shooting people Dudley! Or should I call you THE IDIOT?!" She said whacking Dudley in the head with her fist.

Dudley growls and then Kitty and Dudley slap each other and fight in a cloud of violence.

"ENOUGH! Agent Puppy, take Kitty back to her place and keep her safe. We'll sift through the rubble and look for her whiskers." The Chief said getting annoyed.

"On it, Chief!" Dudley said while pulling his ghost balaclava over his face. "And, remember for right now I am Ghost Dog." He said. "To the T.U.F.F. mobileee!" He said while grabbing Kitty and jumps down chute, landing in T.U.F.F. mobile. "You're safe with me Kitty." He said while putting her in his lap.

"Can you at least put me in the passenger seat?" She asked, blushing and trying not to cuddle and snuggle into his rock hard chest.

"No. Because your safer there and you fell nice there." He stated while turning on the tuff mobile, while causing her to blush even more and snuggle into his chest. All the while he had a blush on his mask covered face.

"Well, if, by safer, you mean doomed, then I agree!" The Chameleon as the lights dim and car shapeshifts into The Chameleon.

"It's The Chameleon!" Kitty stated.

"Dude, I'm sorry but what is up with your eyes?! They're freaking me out!" Dudley said while looking at the Chameleon's crooked eyes.

The Chameleon then shoots his tongue at Kitty, but ends up hitting himself with bricks. Dudley and Kitty hop into the real T.U.F.F. mobile, in the same position as before.

"Grrr.." The Chameleon growled angrily.

"Hang on Kitty, I'm backing out!" Dudley said while shifting the vehicle into gear but ends up driving forwards through the wall, running over The Chameleon in the process, instead of backing out. "Probably should have read the manual."

The scene then switches to Kitty's apartment at night; Dudley then carries Kitty inside.

"Can you put me down now?" She asked secretly hoping he wouldn't. He then stood her up, much to her dismay.

"Grrr.. huh?" She asked. Then loses balance "Still no whiskers! Aaagh!" She said then falls into vase upside-down and struggles to free herself but fails.

"Need some help, My Pet?" He asked, adding the 'my pet' thing to see what would happen.

"Yes I need help and I am not your pet." She stated with a blush at the 'my pet' part. But because of the vase you couldn't tell.

"Only if you say your my pet." Dudley said. Trying to see how long he could ride this out.

"Never." She replied her blush growing by the minute.

"Then your out of luck." He said walking away, picking up, and opening her photo album.

"Wait where did you go?" She asked.

"You know you look really cute as a baby.' He said still flipping through the pages.

"Wait, what. Put my photo album down NOW." She said embarrassed at him seeing her pictures and for what he said.

"Not until you say it. Oh, what's this? It seems I'm getting towards the summer photos." He said still flipping

"WHAT. Ok, ok I'll say it. Just stop flipping." She said. Getting more red and embarrassed by the second.

He stopped flipping. But not without seeing couple of good pictures of her in summer wear. He then put the book down and walked towards the vase. All the while wearing a cocky grin that said 'I win', 'I win again', or 'I always win'. But you couldn't see do to the mask.

"I'm waiting." He said. She could practically fell his grin.

With a sigh she said. "I'm your pet." She said a audible whisper.

"I'm, sorry what?" He asked again. wanting to hear her yell it.

"I'm your pet." She said a little louder. Blushing even worse then before.

"I'm sorry one more time." He said. Knowing that see would like the idea in real life.

"I'M YOUR PET, OK." She yelled getting a little angry.

"Ok. I guess I can help you now." He said. And, with that grabbed her legs, pulled her out, and sat her on the couch.

"I hate you sometimes." She said trying to compose herself and hide her blush.

"Uh. I love you too." He said. Teasing her, and seeing the blush on her face tenfold.

"Can you just keep watch." She asked. Wanting to hide right now.

"Ok. Just one more thing." He started with.

"What now?" She asked. Getting her blush to calm down.

"You look fantastic in a red two piece." And, with that left towards the window. Seeing a major blush on her cheeks now.

After thirty minutes he fell asleep. Just then he heard a noise and started firing. Hitting a ceramic chameleon and another vase or two in the process. She then pounced on him to keep him to stop firing.

"Stop it! You numbskull, this place has a high-tech security system." She said while flicking a switch to reveal laser security grid. "There's no way the Chameleon could get in here unless someone was stupid enough to open a window!" She stated. Then window opened.

"Man, it's hot in here." Dudley said, sweating. Kitty's eyes narrowed in anger.

Just then red alerts, alarm bell rings. Then The Chameleon disguised as a fly sneaks in through the window.

"It is I, The Cham-ah-lee-on! Oh drat, I mean "The Chameleon"!" He said. While laughing and transforming into his normal form.

"Is he talking to us? I can't tell. One eye's looking at the floor and the other's just freaking me out." Ghost Dog asked Kitty in a whisper.

"Just blast him!" Kitty ordered. Then The Chameleon seizes Ghost Dog's blaster with his tongue.

"Kitty Katswell, feel my wrath!" The Chameleon said with the blaster in his mouth.

""Billy Batswell, peel my rat!"?" Ghost Dog asked, confused.

"I said "Kitty Katswell, feel my wrath!"!" The Chameleon said annoyed, after spiting the blaster from his mouth, and then shoots his tongue at Kitty, capturing her.

"Okay, now that makes sense. See?" Ghost Dog said then realized Kitty was gone

The Chameleon then tries to escape with Kitty, but Ghost Dog grabs his tail.

"Bad move, dude. I'm part Boxer. Now let her go!" Ghost Dog said. And, then pulls his tail and puppy punches him; Chameleon flies out of the window with Kitty still held captive. "Probably should have waited till he let her gooo..." Ghost Dog said realizing his mistake and looking outside.

Then Kitty, somehow freeing herself, she manages to climb up inside. "That's it. I've had it. I want you out of my apartment, right now!" She said angrily.

"Okay, have it your way, My Pet." Ghost Dog said.

Kitty in a fit of annoyance and embarrassment presses trap door button; Ghost Dog then falls into chute.

Kitty: "Finally He's gone."

"Kitty, I'm back!" A fake Ghost Dog(the Chameleon) replied via the monitor.

"Note to self: Install spikes at bottom of chute." Kitty told her self annoyed at the current situation. She then presses a button; lasers and cannons appear at front door, aimed at Fake Ghost Dog.

"Okay. I get it. You're still mad. I just came back to say "I'm sorry.". You're my partner... and I was just trying to protect you." He gasped. "Please, give me another chance!" Fake Ghost Dog replied, crying as he did so. "Pleaseeeee!" He begged crying even more.

"Okay. One more chance. But if you break anything else, I'll break your neck. Got it, Ghost Dog?" Kitty said, sighing, as she opened the door and called her partner by his callsign. Like he wanted.

"Or should you say," He in Ghost Dog's voice then said in the Chameleon's voice. "...THE CHAM-AH-LEE-ON?"?" He said transforming into Chameleon.

"Oh, darn it! You know what I mean! I have you, now, Kitty Katswell." The Chameleon said and kidnapped Kitty.

Outside the apartment, in the streets of Petropolis.

"Boy, I really feel bad about wrecking Kitty's place. But the important thing is that she's safe!" Ghost Dog stated after falling in a litter box. "Now my heart is in pain." He said with a sad sigh.

Bouncing down the street The Chameleon hauls Kitty away, disguised as a pogo stick.

"Kitty why are you on a pogo stick!" Ghost Dog asked.

"It's The Chameleon, you idiot!" Kitty said after freeing her mouth from the Chameleon's tongue.

"Oh, no! It's The Chameleon, and he has Kitty! Hang on!" Ghost Dog said and then rushes to T.U.F.F. mobile and tries unlocking it with remote control keys; instead, it takes off into the air and the exhaust burns Ghost Dog. "Really should have read the manual." Ghost Dog said before passing out.

The next scene changes to morning; The Chameleon's suburban rock lair. Kitty is tied to a chair.

"Welcome to my top-secret hideout Kitty, where no one can hear you scream!" The Chameleon said after eating a bug and laughing. "Except Mrs. Ungerman next door, but she's at pilates 'til five." He then pulls switch, trapping Kitty in glass dome with a cat-shaped bomb inside. "Behold, my Cat Atomic Bomb! It's designed to blow up not once, but nine times! Once for each of your Kitty lives! Ehehehehehehe! It's clever. Hehehe." He said laughing still

"You'll never get away with this, Chameleon. Or should I say "... THE CHAMELEON!"?! Oh, great. Now Ghost Dog's got me doing it." Kitty said.

"Time to destroy you, but, first, to put on my blast-resistant goggles. Hehe." The Chameleon said putting them on, but his eyes are too far-spaced apart. "Oh, these are no help at all. Well, bombs away!" He said triggering the plunger detonator; bomb explodes. "One..."

"Ow." Kitty said in pain and thrown back against the glass.

"Two..." The Chameleon said trigging the detonator again.

"Ow." Kitty said, burnt.

"Three..." He said again.

"Ow." Kitty said, even more burnt.

"Ladybug!" The Chameleon said shooting tongue at ladybug and eating it.

The scene changes to Ghost Dog in the neighborhood's vicinity, looking for The Chameleon.

"Now which house is it?" He asked himself. Only to see a rock house and heard,

"Eight..." The Chameleon said in a disembodied voice.

"Ow!" Kitty said, also in a disembodied voice.

"Burned cat." Ghost Dog said and smelt." "Hang on Kitty!" He said and then digs into ground.

Back in The Chameleon's lair.

"You are about to lose your ninth life, Kitty! Hehehehe! And I get to watch from two angles!" The Chameleon said, with a cocky vice.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice said. Then Ghost Dog appears after jumping down hole he dug. "You're goin' down, Chameleon!" He said and then a attacks hat rack.

"Ghost Dog, that's the hat rack. He's over here!" Kitty said, very burnt.

"It's an impulse but I knew that. I knew it." Ghost Dog said ashamed and then takes out laser the boomerang and throws it at The Chameleon.

"You'll never stop me!" The Chameleon said but then the boomerang whizzes past him, releasing a bear trap loaded with a silverfish. "Oooh, silverfish!" He said and then shoots his tongue; then it's ensnared by trap

Ghost Dog pulls the lever and frees Kitty from the glass dome. The trap then throws The Chameleon at Ghost Dog.

"This is for my pet." He stated. Punching the Chameleon towards the glass dome. And, then pulls the lever, closing the dome around the Chameleon.

"No!" The Chameleon stated, pounding his fists against the dome.

Ghost Dog and Kitty are standing besides the detonator.

"Your pet?" Kitty asked.

"Come on. You know you wish it was true." He stated, laughing as a blush over took her face.

"But you gotta ask, how awesome was that?" Ghost Dog said and asked. And, then leans and accidentally triggers the detonator, blowing the Chameleon up. "Oops. Didn't mean to do that." He said.

"Yeah, we have to be careful." Kitty said, now out of her embarrassment. Ghost Dog and Kitty glance at each other, with an idea. They start pretending. "Oh, no, my whiskers are still gone!" Kitty said, pretending.

"Oh no, don't fall on the bomb dee-toh-nay-tor." Ghost Dg said, pretending as well.

Kitty pretends to accidentally blow the Chameleon up.

"I will now defeat you, by turning into a pile of smoldering goo!" The Chameleon said, messed up. "Feeeaar meeeee...!" And, then shapeshifts into goo.

"Thanks for saving me Ghost Dog." Kitty said turning towards him ,a small blush on her cheeks.

"No problemo my sweet angelic pet." He said making her blush even harder and gasp. "I would've been here sooner but I stopped to read the BOOMERANG MANUAL." He said while pointing to a manual.

"That's the manual for the fax machine." Kitty said now out of her embarrassment and nervous.

"Then we better run." Ghost Dog said looking up. Just then the laser boomerang whizzes, with weapons aimed at them.

They run out of The Chameleon's lair and into the streets, but are chased by the laser boomerang which continues to cause destruction.

Episode ends with Ghost Dog (aka Dudley) and Kitty a striking pose.


	3. Mall Rat

**I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy. Also I might be missing some episodes/chapter's due to not being to find the transcript's. So unless somebody asks which transcript I need and somehow sends it to me, I am sorry if I miss one someone want's.**

**Early morning, next day:**

We start the scene almost the same as the last. With Dudley typing away at his computer erasing data from surveillance cameras, finishing his log and thinking about a very important person, or in this case cat in his life. Thankfully instead of driving himself crazy thinking about her the Chief had come in minutes later. Dudley had finished and they both talked for a few minutes about the agency and stuff like that. After they finished talking, the Chief went to his office for the day ahead as usual. He then got a brilliant idea and turned on the computer in order to search something up.

**We officially start this chapter/episode in with a busy day at T.U.F.F. HQ's offices; Dudley is in his cubicle, typing away at his keyboard. Kitty then flips into frame.**

"Agent Puppy, we've got trouble." Kitty said while holding up a newspaper. "Snaptrap's being released from prison today." She said in a serious voice.

"Oh, yeah.." Dudley said, not really paying attention.

"Did you hear me? The most dangerous villain in Petropolis is free!" Kitty asked/ stated.

"Interesting." Dudley said still not listening.

Kitty then tried to look at his screen. She read 'pleasure points on a c-'. He then turned it off before she could read anymore.

"What were you-?" Kitty started to ask, only to be cut off by Dudley.

"Nothing." Dudley stated fast, while pulling his mask for his over face so that way she couldn't see his blush.

The lights then go out. "Greetings citizens of Petropolis, it is I, Verminious Snaptrap." Snaptrap said, via the monitor while wearing a elegant tuxedo and wig.

"Whoa! Snaptrap's out of jail? Why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked Kitty in a annoyed voice. Still wearing his mask.

"My lengthy stay in prison has taught me that crime doesn't pay! I also went a bit cuckoo and made a little friend out of soap." Snaptrap said while holding up a bar of soap with a feminine face carved into it. "Say hello to Vivian!"

"Hello, Vivian." The Chief and all the T.U.F.F Agents said unenthusiastically in unison.

Snaptrap then embraced Vivian lovingly and then said. "With her support, I've decided to stop being evil, and to prove I've changed-" He said the stopped while holding out script. -"I'm going to... DROWN YOU IN A TIDAL WAVE OF MOLTEN CHEESE!" He yelled.

The Chief and T.U.F.F. Agents gasp in horror, panic, and worry.

"Oh sorry that's an old speech." Snaptrap said while throwing the script away. "Anywho, as my first gesture of goodwill-" He started while holding a basket. "I'm gonna deliver muffin baskets to everyone in Petropolis. Snaptrap out!" The transmission then ends.

"Do you know what this means?" Kitty asked, suspicious.

"Yeah! He's up to something!" Dudley said while everyone begins celebrating for free muffins, except for him and Kitty.

"Yes! Snaptrap hasn't reformed, he's just trying to trick us! Only an idiot would fall for it." Kitty said, glad that at least Dudley was on her side.

"Look! It's a muffin blimp!" Dudley said while watching the monitor.

Everyone then runs out through door, flattening Kitty and Dudley in the process.

"Muffin b-blimp! O-oh yes.." Keswick said while running out.

"Yay, muffins!" The Chief said, catching, laughing, and accidentally hitting Kitty in the face with his tiny feet.

Transition then cuts to the next scene, with people waiting in the streets for muffins from Snaptrap's blimp.

"Muffins! Muffins! Muffins!" The crowd chanted while looking up at the blimp.

"Get a grip people! You can't eat those muffins! They could be poisonous.. or bombs.. or or.. poisonous bombs!" Kitty said, annoyance and worry in her voice.

"Kitty's right." Dudley said while waking in front of the crowd. Some people got freaked out at a figure wearing all black, with a skull mask. "Once a villain, always a villain. I'm with ya Kitty." Dudley said with a grin under his mask. Kitty gave him a smile back, a blush on her face. Thankful that someone was on her side.

Muffins parachute down from the blimp in baskets, with people hold out their plates to catch them, but Kitty then blasts all the muffins, destroying them; charred parachutes land on the ground.

Keswick grabs a burnt muffin from the ground and scans it with a device, then eats it.

"Uh, they're not poisonous or bombs. They're buh-bleh-bleh-blueberry." Keswick said, while taking another bite of the muffin.

Kitty is in distraught. Then people start booing her.

"Why does the mean lady blow up our muffins?" A little chipmunk girl asked in a southern accent, while tugging on Dudley's sleeve

"It's okay little chipmunk girl. She's just uh." Dudley said while trying to come up with a excuse. "Allergic to muffins." He said, saying the first thing that came to mind, and hoping that it would work. It did not.

The transition then cuts to the next scene. Kitty is in her cubicle at the T.U.F.F. office. She pours milk into a cup, while receiving glares from the other agents as they pass by.

"What are you having for lunch today Kitty?" Agent Nutz asked, while popping net to her desk.

"Anchovies." Kitty stated, smiling, while holding a anchovy sandwich.

Agent Nutz then blasts a hole through it.

"I was gonna have muffin. Now we're even!" Agent Nuts said, while holding his blaster and walking off angrily. Kitty's sandwich then disintegrates into ashes.

"Anchovies? He kinda did you a favor." Dudley asked/stated while popping beside her and leaning against the wall of her cubical. Disgust laced in his voice, while saying anchovies.

"Agents we've received news that Snaptrap a-rah-rah..arrived at the beach in the D.O.O.M. blimp." Keswick said to everyone. That said, all the agents and Chief left in excitement. Except for Dudley and Kitty.

"Guys, I'm telling you. Snaptrap's evil, and he always will be." Kitty said. Laying her head on the desk with a decent sounding thud.

Dudley then decided to try something. He pushed himself from the wall, walked towards her, and pinched a specific spot on the side of her neck. That caused to blush and sent a shiver, along with a new sensation though her spine and body. She almost, just barley let out a groan/moan from it, before he pulled away.

"C'mon Kitty. Let's go check this out." Dudley said, walking towards the room where everyone went. Smiling to himself as it worked.

She sat there for a minute of two. Trying to comprehend what just happened. She then got up and walked towards the same room. Her blush dying down and but her legs felling weak a little. When she got there she heard the Chief talking, and saying her name.

"Kitty may be right. Let's hit the beach and bring our blasters." The Chief said to all the agents.

**Then a quick transition to Petropolis Beach, raining. People are under umbrellas, except for the T.U.F.F. agents. Snaptrap's blimp then arrives.**

"Could you at least of worn or brought a shirt?" Kitty asked. Blushing and trying not to stair at Dudley's well muscular built body. "And, why are you still wearing the mask?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Because I thought it was going to be sunny and decided not to wear one, just incase Chief let us stay for a hour or two. And, that way no one could see my face." Dudley replied smirking under his mask at her reaction. But before any else could speak everyone saw the monitor on the blimp turn on and Snaptrap appear.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap. For my next act of goodwill, I'm gonna use my weather cannon, to give you all a sunny day in the beach." Snaptrap said, via the monitor on the side of his blimp.

"Yay!" The crowd said in unison, while throwing there umbrellas away.

"Fire when ready Vivian!" Snaptrap stated while holding a bar of soap.

"Well you got it Mr. Snaptrap." Vivian said. Voiced by Snaptrap of course.

The weather cannon is then lowered from the blimp's trap door. T.U.F.F. agents rip off their clothes to reveal beach attire and cheer. All except Kitty and Dudley. Kitty due to still being suspicious and Dudley due to already wearing swim wear, and being suspicious as well.

"That's no weather cannon! It's some kind of weapon." Kitty said worried.

The weather cannon is activated and starts clearing the rainclouds. But at the same time Kitty launches a rocket at the cannon, destroying it and allowing the stormy weather to return almost instantaneously.

"Yeaaah!..." Everyone started. "Aww.." They finished.

The agents stop cheering, and people jeer Kitty again and walk off.

"Whaddya know? It was a weather cannon." Dudley asked/stated surprised and a little bit shocked.

"Why does the mean lady hate muffins and sunshine?" The same little chipmunk girl asked Dudley again. This time teary eyed.

"Uh. She doesn't like the sun." Dudley said, once again saying the first thing that popped to mind. And, once again it didn't work.

**The next transition cuts to Kitty and Dudley driving around the city in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.**

"Trust me Dudley, my instincts as a secret agent have never failed me. Snaptrap's just trying to win everybody over so he can do something really evil!" Kitty said in a determined voice

Snaptrap then appears on monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap here to announce my ultimate act of goodness. The grand opening of my new shopping mall, Snappy Town!" Snaptrap said and then images of the mall appears. "Tell them more Vivian!" He stated after.

"There's ample parking, clean restrooms and free frozen yogurt y'all." Vivian said. The camera turns to show that it is Snaptrap that was speaking, he smiles and the transmission ceases.

"Sounds suspicious. Let's go check it out." Dudley said while driving into the mall's parking lot. "Wow, Snaptrap was right. There is ample parking." Dudley said while parking.

"Dudley, I guarantee you that's not mall. It's some kind of a trap!" Kitty said, determination in her voice, although slipping a bit. They then walk through the front doors, t see a normal looking mall.

"Hmm, looks normal so far. I'll check the west side, you check the east. Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley said while hoping towards the west.

"This yogurt's delicious." Keswick said while licking a free yogurt cone.

"And the bathroom's so clean you can eat your yogurt off the floor! In fact, I will." The Chief said while also holding a cone, and jumping off Keswick's nose and runs off into the ladies' bathroom.

"Meat-flavored yogurt!" Dudley said intrigued while receiving and licking a free cone.

Then people cheer their while holding there yogurt cones "Snaptrap rules! Snaptrap rules!". But then cower in fear as Kitty approach's them.

"You're not gonna take away our yogurt like you took away our muffins and sunshine are you mean lady?" The little chipmunk girl said asked in fear.

Kitty then looks at the people, as they shiver in fear.

"No little chipmunk girl.. your yogurt is safe." Kitty said while walking off towards exit, in disappointment.

"Where are you going Kitty?" Dudley asked confused.

"I guess Snaptrap really has changed. My instincts aren't as good as I thought. I'm going home before I ruin anyone else's day." Kitty replied, her head lowering in sadness.

Dudley then ran in front of the exit. Blocking it from the outside And, said "Kitty, wait. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were just trying to protect everyone in your own... unique way. Besides you haven't ruined nor ever could ruin my day. Now cone on, get in here." Dudley said while opening his arms, indicating he wanted to give her a hug. Kitty's spirit was lifted by the kind words and went to hug him. Only for the entrances to abruptly close. Locking everyone inside, with alarm bells ringing and lights turning red.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap and guess what-" He started via the monitors and ripping off is tuxedo. "I never really changed! I'm still evil! And now that I've trapped you all inside Snappy Town, I'm gonna blast you into the sun! And make you pay for your yogurt." He ended with a evil laugh, then the people start panicking.

"Aha! I was right about Snaptrap all along! I gotta do a little gloating dance." Kitty said while pulling out pom-pons and shakes them around. "Go Kitty, good instincts, you are awesome!"

"Fools! Soon you will all perish.. and I will rule Petropolis! And Vivian will be my queen.." Snaptrap said laughing and holding out Vivian.

Rockets attached to the mall take off, bringing the mall with them into space; still on the ground, Dudley watching as it launch's.

Snaptrap then laughs.

"Eh boss, you're still in the mall." One of Snaptrap's hench men, Francisco stated.

"Darn it! Larry, you forgot to put leave the mall in my to-do list." Snaptrap said in front of the crowd. "Is there a shark tank in this mall?" He asked Francisco.

"No, but there's a cockroach in the dirty bathroom." Francisco replied.

"Larry, go stand in the dirty bathroom!" Snaptrap ordered pointing to Larry and the bathroom.

Larry then walks off.

Meanwhile, Kitty watches as the mall grows ever more distant from the Earth.

"Ghost Dog, quick, get to the T.U.F.F. mobile. I have a plan." Kitty told Ghost Dog, via her wristcom.

"Roger!" Ghost Dog stated.

"No one says that anymore." Kitty said, annoyed

"No, my friend Roger's standing behind you. Hey Roger!" Dudley said and greeted.

"Sup bro?" A dog now know as 'Roger' greeted.

Kitty then gave a look that meant 'really'.

"What am I not allowed to make friends." Ghost Dog replied with a grin.

Then on the ground, Ghost Dog launches the T.U.F.F. shuttle into space and pursues the mall.

"T.U.F.F. shuttle activated! I'm coming Kitty!" Ghost Dog said, with determination and seriousness in his voice.

Inside the mall.

"I can't believe Snaptrap was lying! That means those bathroom floors weren't as clean as he said they were!" The Chief said on Keswick's nose, then spits and wipes his tongue.

"Chief, I've analyzed a blueprint of the mall. The bad news is there's absolutely no way to stop the mall from hurdling towards the sun." Keswick said wile holding a electronic device.

"Mmm. What's the good news?" The Chief asked while observing the situation.

"The food court's open till nine." Keswick answered, trying to sound positive.

"Keswick, give me that blueprint." Kitty ordered.

"What's your plan Kitty?" The Chief asked, hoping for a fantastic idea.

"I'm gonna get Ghost Dog to hurl us even faster towards the sun." She answered.

"What's your back-up plan Kitty?" The Chief asked hesitant.

"Ghost Dog, there's a giant fuel tank on the bottom of the mall." Kitty told him while holding out blueprint device. "If you blast it with a rocket at exactly the right time, the explosion should accelerate us into the sun's orbit and slingshot us back to Earth." She stated.

"Keswick, will that actually work?" The Chief asked.

"Trust her guys, she's got good instincts." Ghost Dog said, via the wristcom.

Kitty smiles and blushes a bit at his confidents in her.

The a rabbit guy jumps in.

"Are you crazy? She blew up my muffin!" He stated

"She ruined my day at the beach." A elephant guy with a umbrella hat stated next.

"She glued my cousin Francis to a moving train!" A cat guy stated last.

"No she didn't!" The Chief stated annoyed.

"Oh sorry I thought we were just yelling stuff." The cat guy apologized.

Meanwhile Ghost Dog is piloting the T.U.F.F. shuttle, his hands at the control yoke.

"Get ready to fire in 3..2..1.. NOW!" Kitty said and counted while he was targeting at the fuel tank.

Ghost Dog then presses a button and launches rocket, which strikes fuel tank and causes the mall to accelerate.

"Nice shot Ghost Dog! Now everyone hang on, it might get a little hot in here." Kitty stated.

"What's the temperature Keswick?" The Chief asked while holing a small portable electric fan.

"112 degrees Fahrenheit sir." Keswick answered while holding a thermometer, but the his pants then burn off. "Perfect survaa-survivable.. unless you're made of soap."

Somewhere else in the mall, Vivian is melting.

"NOOO! Vivian! Now you'll never realize your dream of living in a fancy hotel men's room!" Snaptrap said while crying.

"Cheer up Snaptrap. Once you're back in jail, you'll have plenty of time to make another soap friend." Kitty said while holding a net shooter.

"Think again, hater of muffins and sunshine! Get her boys!" Snaptrap ordered.

Francisco and Larry are shown cooling off in a fountain.

"Ehh, it's too hot boss." Francisco said, lazily and hot.

"Ha!" Kitty stated while firing a net. Trapping Francisco and Larry.

Snaptrap then runs into a photo booth and Kitty pursues after him, she beats him up and even poses with him on one of the resulting photos.

At the same time, the mall continues to hurl towards the sun and everyone screams, but then it slingshots around the sun.

"The temperature's dropping! We're moving away from the suh-suh-suh-sun!" Keswick stated while holding the thermometer.

Everyone cheers; lands on the exact spot from which it took off; Kitty kicks Snaptrap out.

"I will now plot my revenge!" Snaptrap said in cuffs. "And I'd love a copy of those photos." He said to Kitty.

Transition to Snaptrap and his cronies being locked away in a paddywagon.

"Great job Agents Katswell and Puppy, you two deserve a medal but I couldn't find any, so you'll get them later.

"Thanks for trusting me Ghost Dog." Kitty thanked him.

"You bet. Now how about a gloating dance?" Ghost Dog asked.

Kitty and Dudley then do a gloating dance and chant.

"My instincts, were awesome." Kitty chanted.

"They're lucky. We saved them." Dudley chanted next.

That went on for a few minutes, before they left in the tuff mobile. Heading back to T.U.F.F HQ.

We end this chapter/episode with Kitty and Dudley striking a pose.


	4. Operation: Happy Birthday

Nighttime: 2 weeks later.

It had been a regular two weeks. Busting bad guys and bad guys schemes. Things were going good for the agency and the agents. Especially Agent Puppy and Katswell. The found themselves getting closer and closer each day. At work you could barley to never separate them. And, after work they would go over to the other's house or call in order to talk for at least an hour, and sometimes longer. If you didn't work with them you would think they were dating. They denied it, and it hurt to say it due to them liking, no loving each other so much. And, not family love, I mean romance love. But, anyway The Chief had called them the dream team, due to them making more arrest's then anyone in a long time. They found out a lot of each other's past. But Dudley still kept something's to himself. It's not like he didn't trust her, it was due to him wanting to keep the past away from anyone, and if someone would find out about one thing that he didn't tell anybody they would look at him with such sympathy that you could practically fell it on the other side of the room. But, now they had probably the most dangerous and important mission of there lives. Only, thing was that Kitty wasn't with Dudley on this one.

The episode starts officially starts at night: a T.U.F.F. as a helicopter flies over Petropolis' skyline, it pulls up over a rooftop and a group of T.U.F.F. operatives while wearing stealth gear start to rappel out, they start to land on the roof.

"Chief, we're in position." Dudley stated via his wristcom.

"I know that, Agent Puppy. I'm on your head." The Chief said as Agent looked up to see him there. The Chief the talks to everyone. "T.U.F.F. Agents, this could be our most dangerous mission yet. Good luck." He wished them as Dudley got down from his grappling hook line.

The agents then sneak into an apartment and assume positions. The pig agent rolls in through an air duct, the raccoon agent swivels inside through the windows while attached via suction cups, and Dudley emerges from the bathroom with the Chief on top of his head.

"Puh-puh-puh-Positions, everyone." Keswick told them while hiding behind a plotted plant. The agents then peer out from their hiding places. "It's go time." Keswick said while hiding.

The door then opens, reveling Kitty Katswell as she walks through, flips the light switch and drops her keys into her pocket.

Dudley, The Chief, Keswick and the agents jump out and yell in unison. "SURPRIIIIISE!"

"Aaaahh!" Kitty yelled as her reflex's take over. She then pulls out a laser pistol and fires a burst. Dudley sensing this, along with his reflex's jumps out of the laser bursts. Leaving everyone get hit but him and Kitty.

(The view then pans from left to right, showing the damage Kitty has done to her own surprise party. The gifts, balloons, banner and guests are burnt and one of the agents falls from the ceiling.)

"Uh. Happy Birthday Kitty?" Dudley asked/said while getting out from behind a counter or 'shield' and opening up a briefcase with a birthday cake inside.

"Whoa. Sorry guys.. but you should know better than to sneak up on a secret agent." Kitty apologized and stated, while being embarrassed.

Then the clown kicks the door open and bursts in

"Where's the birthday girl? He asked while honking a clowns horn.

Kitty then blasts him. He grunts as he is knocked backwards and his shoes fly off his feet, smoke rises from his shoes, while Kitty is lost for words.

"The clown is down! Repeat, the clown is down! Keswick stated while emphasizing into his wristcom.

"Someone better warn the pizza guy." Dudley said while looking down at Chief, who was flopped on the table after Dudley jumped out of the way.

About 20 minutes later everyone had left. Broken, battered, and injured and yet some would be up and running the next day. When they all left, Kitty sighed and was about to go to her room to sleep but something caught her eye. On her table was a gift. Wrapped in black wrapping paper, with a while bow on top. It was about the size of a case, possibly a necklace case. She walked over to it the flipped a tag that was on it. On one side was a picture of an enigma of a ghost skull (imagine the COD Ghosts dog tag style), and the other side read 'for my favorite pet'. She blushed and immediately knew it was from Dudley. She unwrapped and opened to see a solid gold, heart shaped locket. She opened it to see a picture of her on one side and Dudley on the other. She fell in love with and it and knew her feeling 's for Dudley was true. She loved the locket and Dudley. But, this raised worry because he was her partner, and it could interfere. She decided to worry about it later, got ready for bed, but not without putting the locket on and fell asleep.

(T.U.F.F. transition to the morning after, at T.U.F.F. headquarters. Some of the people Kitty blasted the previous night are lying on beds in a medical ward, while others are standing in crutches. With almost everyone is set in casts)

(Kitty walks in, somewhat looking muffled and ashamed. The locket visible on her black jumpsuit.)

"Hey everyone." Kitty greeted hesitantly.

(The men in crutches flee from her, screaming. Then Dudley slides down a grappling rope. Sliding into play, while also startling her as he asked.)

"Hey Kitty! How's it goin'?" Dudley asked, while upside down (imagine a Spiderman type thing).

"Not good Dudley." Kitty said, walking away, after getting her heartbeat to die down, the same as her blush, with frustration in her voice.

(We then cut to a different area of the T.U.F.F. headquarters).

"I see you got my gift." Dudley stated while leaning against a wall in Kitty's cubical.

"Yes. Yes I did." Kitty stated, while turning on her computer.

"Like it, or love it? Dudley asked while sliding a bit on the wall, towards her.

"Love it." She replied a little too quickly, while sporting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Anyway, it's still your birthday. Whaddya got planned?" Dudley asked, while sliding in order to be right behind her.

"I'm gonna work 'til six and then I'm meeting with the clown's lawyer." Kitty sighed, as she typed away at her computer.

"Forget that!" Dudley said, while pulling her aside and saying. "I'm your partner and I'm gonna make sure you have the greatest birthday ever." Dudley ended with a voice that sent shivers through Kitty's body, while also spinning her chair around.

"Not gonna happen. My birthday's are always a disaster. It's been that way ever since I was a kitten." Kitty replied in a dejected voice, as she pulled herself to her desk and calming down, after the voice thing.

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating." Dudley stated, not believing her.

"Let's find out." Keswick said in the background, while also startling Dudley and Kitty in the process. He then walks over. "This is the perfect opportunity to try out my newest invention, the fla-fla-Flashbacker." He said as he pulled out a remote control device and presses button. Then a two tier cake materializes out of thin air. "Whoops, that's the Flashbaker." Keswick said while chuckling in embarrassment, sticks Flashbaker onto cake and throws it away.

"Cake. Awesome!" Dudley said while diving towards cake, and catching it.

(Keswick then pulls out another identical-looking device, and aims it at Kitty, while pressing a button, projecting a beam into her head. Flashbacks of her old birthday memories appear in vignette form.)

(Static, the first scene. Kitty is shown as a five year old, wanting to play she jumps into an inflatable castle filled with other kids, with her claws protracted. This rips holes into the castle, causing air to rush inside and launch it upwards. Kitty falls out but the other kids remain inside the castle, which drifts high enough to be sucked into the engine of a passenger jet and shredded to bits. The children hang in the air in a cloud of dust with most of the most of their clothes torn to pieces, and they fall.)

(We have a transition to next flashback via static. Everyone is gathered for Kitty's twelfth birthday party, with the mouse magician shouting "Ta-da!" and runs to the right. Only to be pounced upon and gobbled by Kitty, who reverts to her feline instincts. With the other kids screaming)

(We cut to Kitty cleaning her teeth with her claws.)

"Kitty! That was the magician!" Mrs. Katswell exclaimed while rushing into frame.

(Kitty then burps out a rope of endless handkerchiefs and starts pulling them out.)

(Part of a dream Kitty had. May not be for the youngest of hearts.)

(The dream you could hear a female moan and a groan coming from somewhere. The dream displayed Dudley and Kitty in a very intimate position with Dudley being the top. But before it could go anylonger the Kitty in the real world had grabbed the remote and turned it off.)

(Static brings us back to the present. Dream/flashback's scene ends. Keswick looks on with disbelieve and a knowing look. Kitty hopes Dudley didn't see and calms her self before saying.)

"See what I mean?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry, I didn't see all of it, but come on your just being paranoid. And, I was playing with the Flashbaker." Dudley said with his mask over his face, in order to hide his blush do to seeing the dream. He had lied, he saw everything. He then presses button on the Flashbaker. A cake appears on Kitty's desk. "Whaddya say we stick a candle in one of these babies and celebrate your birthday!? Pleasssssseeeeeee? Dudley asked and stated.

"No, I just wanna have a normal day." Kitty replied, sounding serious

(Snaptrap then appears on the giant monitors, All the T.U.F.F. agents observe. Snaptrap is seen, broadcasting from his lair)

"Attention T.U.F.F. agents. It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, supreme leader of DO-" He stopped as he notices he's pointing in the wrong direction, he then points at the sign to right. "-of D.O.O.M." He stated while laughing maniacally. He then stops, looks into camera questioningly. "I don't see the red light. Am I on?! Somebody get the IT guy!"

"You're on boss. Besides, you fed the IT guy to the sharks when your computer froze." Ollie stated in a British accent.

"Oh right. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I have jammed the airwaves, to announce my most diabolical plan ever." He said while chuckling. "In exactly twelve hours, I am gonna do something so evil that it's uhh... uh, uh-can't-be described-in-words! Snaptrap out!" He then smiles. "Okay, now I see the red light. Am I out?"

"Still on boss.. The IT guy was the only one who knew how to turn off the camera." Ollie answered while peering into frame.

(Snaptrap growls, and then fires his blaster.)

"Ow my eye!" Larry said off-screen, while being hit.

"Sorry Larry, I was aiming at the camera." Snaptrap apologizes and then fires the blaster again, knocking camera offline,

(The monitors then turn to static, then into the T.U.F.F. logo.)

"There! That's what I want for my birthday: to catch Snaptrap." Kitty exclaimed while standing up.

"You got it Agent Katswell! You and Agent Puppy are on the case!" The Chief exclaimed while rolling in on his TV screen monitor.

(We have a T.U.F.F. transition to the D.O.O.M. headquarters. With Snaptrap, Ollie, Larry, Bad Dog and Francisco are seated around a skull-shaped table.)

"I need an evil plan!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Eh, you mean you don't have one boss?" Francisco asked.

"Noo! I just really wanted to be on TV! Then I kinda shot my mouth off." Snaptrap replied.

"Then you shot mee." Larry said/whined while wearing a sling and bandages.

"I said I was sorry Larry! Maybe you'd be happier with the IT guy?!" Snaptrap questioned while pressing button.

(The floor behind Larry opens up to reveal a pool of water. Larry screams as his chair flings him off and into the pool. He is then flanged into the air as four sharks try and chomp down on him.)

"Oh the teeth!" Larry complained in pain.

(We cut back to Snaptrap)

"Come on people! I made a big announcement! I really stuck my neck out." Snaptrap stated but then a bell rings. "Oohoohoo, lunch time." After he said that everyone pulls out paper lunch bags. Snaptrap pulls a sandwich out of his. "Yuck! My mom packed me pimento loaf again." He said discussed and then threatens Ollie and switches his with Ollie's cheese one. "Trade with me or perish!" Snaptrap stated and then takes a bite. "Oh this is delicious! What is it?" He asked

"Grilled cheese on cheese bread." Ollie answered hesitantly, while holding Snaptrap's sandwich.

"WHAT? AAAGGGHHHH! I'm horribly allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap yelled and stated while puffing up.

"Hah! A rat that's allergic to cheese." Francisco said and everyone laughs at Snaptrap.

"Silence! I'm aware of the irony." Snaptrap said while puffing up and banging his fists in the table. Then he got an idea. "Hold the phone! That gives me an idea. If I can't have cheese, I'll make sure no one can! But first I'll need an antihistamine, and a little straw for my juicebox." He said while pulling out a juice box.

(We cut to a T.U.F.F. transition to Kitty and Dudley driving down the streets of Petropolis in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Kitty is grumpy while Dudley is wearing his mask and tries to be encouraging.)

Dudley: "Oh come on, so your birthday's been kind of a downer... let's crank up some tunes to cheer..you..up! Dudley stated while pressing a button on the dashboard, while bringing up bone-shaped monitor screen.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, I have no tunes but I do have neh-n-neh-news. Snaptrap is robbing the refrigerator m-mah-mah-magnet mart." Keswick said appearing via the monitor.

"The magnet mart? I wonder what rat for brains has in store for us this time." Dudley stated.

"We're on it Keswick." Kitty replied back.

(The T.U.F.F. Mobile comes to a screeching halt and does a quick u-turn by raising its chassis and rotating its body 180°; it then drives off.)

(We cut to the Petropolis Mall. Snaptrap is laughing while he and his minions haul shopping carts filled with fridge magnets out of the Magnet Mart.)

"Phase One of my evil plan, is complete! Now where did we park?" Snaptrap asked,

"I don't know boss, Larry's the one who usually remembers that." Francisco answered.

"Oh, well why don't you drive back to headquarters, jump in the shark tank and ask Larry? Oh wait, you can't, 'cause we don't know where the car is!" Snaptrap replied while being sarcastic.

(The T.U.F.F. Mobile then arrives in the vicinity. Kitty then steps out.)

"Freeze Snaptrap!" Kitty said while being armed with a rifle and fires a ball of rope at Snaptrap — who screams — and his henchmen, it unfolds and traps them.

"Well Kitty, you caught your bad guy. Now let's get back to Operation: Happy Birthday!" Ghost Dog said while stepping out of the T.U.F.F Mobile.

(Ghost Dog then opens T.U.F.F. mobile's trunk. He then grabs bouquet of helium balloons and laughs as he ties it to Kitty. She drops her rifle and begins drifting into the air. Ghost Dog then grabs onto her)

"You bonehead!" Kitty exclaimed angrily.

(Snaptrap lifts net off him and his cronies. Then he presses a button on key fob and car beeps, they look towards their left, and see the D.O.O.M. truck)

"Oh there's the car! It was right here the whole time." Snaptrap stated while they haul their carts into the truck and drive off.

(We cut back to Kitty and Ghost Dog, who are being carried away by the helium balloons. Kitty tries to fend off Ghost Dog, (who is holding onto her leg)

"Ow." Was Ghost Dog's only reply.

"Remind me to kill you later." Kitty stated before getting up.

(T.U.F.F. transition cuts to Kitty and Ghost Dog driving down the streets once again. Kitty is still grumpy and Ghost Dog is relaxing in the passenger seat. Keswick gives instructions via the bone-shaped communicator)

"Attention agents, I have new intel that Snaptrap's st-st-stealing the world's biggest chili pot." Keswick stated.

"What's his location?" Ghost Dog asked, sounding serious.

"Well duh, he's at the World's Biggest Chili Pot Store." Keswick replied and looked off-screen. "Honestly, where do we find these people Chief?" He apparently asked the Chief.

(Snaptrap, his minions and several other henchmen are lifting a giant chili pot out of the World's Biggest Chili Pot Store. Kitty pulls up across the street)

"We're outnumbered. We'll need the element of surprise." Kitty said in a whispery voice.

(Ghost Dog and Kitty sneak behind a building wall as they observe Snaptrap and his minions.)

"Speaking of surprises, I got you something awesome!" Ghost Dog said while handing a envelope with her name on it, to Kitty.

"Thank you but not now!" Kitty thanked and said in a whisper.

"Okay, I'll open it for you." Ghost Dog exclaimed.

(Ghost Dog than tears it apart and opens up a musical fanfare birthday card complete with a drum, trumpet and fireworks. It fires the words "Happy Birthday Kitty" into the sky. Sensing that the fanfare will give their position away, Kitty grabs the card from Ghost Dog, throws it onto the ground and crushes it by jumping up and down; with the fanfare dying off slowly, she takes out her blaster and fires a shot at it, leaving silence and a hole in the sidewalk. But if see would of let it continue for a few more seconds she would've seen it say three words she wanted to hear from him.)

"I told you it was awesome!" Ghost Dog exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly. But a little upset that the plan didn't work.

(Ghost Dog and Kitty are lassoed by someone off-frame and flung into the chili pot. Bad Dog and Snaptrap then shut the lid.)

"Now, nothing can stop me from carrying out my evil plan." Snaptrap said with a laugh. "Wait, where did we park?" He then asked.

(T.U.F.F. transition to D.O.O.M. headquarters. Kitty and Ghost Dog are tied together, suspended in the air from a rope. Bad Dog is pouring a cart of fridge magnets into the chili pot, which is now filled with bubbling molten liquid which is also being used as a crucible. Snaptrap uses a crane to elevate himself to Ghost Dog and Kitty.)

Snaptrap: "Ghost Dog and Agent Katswell, I'm glad you could be here to witness my most diabolical act of evil ever. And I'll finally be rid of my cheese allergy! Because I'm gonna eliminate, all the cheese in the world!" Snaptrap said, as the liquid in the pot is poured into a horseshoe-shaped mold. "I've used this giant chili pot to melt one million refrigerator magnet into the world's biggest, wait for it...cheese magnet!" The machine presses the molten metal, causing it to solidify rapidly. The magnet is raised into the air. Snaptrap then laughs.

"Okay, you've got a magnet... but what makes it a cheese magnet?" Ghost Dog asked.

Snaptrap then lowers the crane and switches the lever to cheese. "Duuuh, you just set it to cheese. Honestly, where do they find you people?" He then raises the crane. "Soon the world will be cheese-free! Mac and cheese will become mac and "nothing", fondue will be come fon-"don't"... and pizza will become... uh... well... "PIZZA WITHOUT CHEESE!" Snaptrap exclaimed evilly.

"Go ahead. I dare you. Because we all know you don't have the guts." Ghost Dog exclaimed with a loud growl, while struggling with the ropes.

"Relax Ghost Dog, there are still cows... they'll make more cheese." Kitty replied, irritated.

"Not if I set my magnet to cow!" Snaptrap exclaimed with a grin and scribbling out the 'fish' label above lever and writes "cow".

"That'll never work." Ghost Dog stated.

"Oh, but it will, And Ghost Dog, you won't miss cheese where you're going... which is into my shark tank!" Snaptrap said with a sinister smile, and pressing a button on the crane's control panel. A floor opens to reveal a pool of bubbling lava. "Oh drats, it's a lava pit. Well, a lava pit will do. GOODBYE, T.U.F.F. agents!" He said and then pulls the lever, slowly lowering Ghost Dog and Kitty into lava pit.

"This is all your fault Ghost Dog! We never would have been captured if you hadn't kept trying to celebrate my birthday!" Kitty exclaimed, clearly upset.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to celebrate my partners birthday. Not my fault because I wanted to celebrate one of your birthdays. One reason I kept at it so much is due to a few of my old partners not even living to see there early 40s birthday's. So sue me." Ghost Dog replied back, obvious to the confused look of Kitty. "Wait! That gives me an idea! Hey Snaptrap, you wouldn't waste someone before they celebrated their birthday, would you?" He asked.

"Of course not, no one's that evil!" Snaptrap replied while on the crane.

"Well, it's Kitty's birthday and she still hasn't had a party." Ghost Dog stated.

"That's crazy!" Snaptrap exclaimed while pulling the lever, closing the lava pit and stopping their just in time descent. "Look, we'll do a little birthday thing and then I'll drop you in the lava." He finished.

"Good work Ghost Dog, we're still doomed but at least we get cake!" Kitty exclaimed in a whisper.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Ghost Dog replied back.

"A plan that involves cake?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Let's make this quick people! Break out the balloons and the party hats." Snaptrap ordered.

(Snaptrap's henchmen then prepare a piñata, a bowl of punch, hats and party balloons.)

"All we're missing is a birthday cake. Luckily, I've got my Flashbaker." Ghost Dog said while pressing a button on Flashbaker. Then a yellow cake with pink borders and trim appears on table, out of thin air.

"Oooh, that looks delicious! But I get the first piece!" Snaptrap said while moving the crane towards the table and then cuts a piece the off cake and gobbles down everything except for the piece. "Yummy! What kind of cake is this?" Snaptrap asked.

"It's cheesecake, Snaptrap." Ghost Dog answered, with a smug.

"A cake... made of cheese?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snaptrap yelled, with his smile disappearing and his buttons fly off as he puffs up.

(Snaptrap puffs up while in his crane, growing to such a size that he presses against his control panel, activating all of the D.O.O.M. headquarters' security weapons.)

(A giant boxing glove comes out of a portal in the wall and punches a D.O.O.M. agent; the shark tank opens up another Ollie, Francisco and another agent, they jump into the air to avoid the sharks' jaws. Just as Bad Dog is about to hit the piñata, a giant Acme anvil falls on himself and several other agents.)

(A portal opens in the wall, from where knives, corkscrews, darts, scissors and other sharp objects come flying out and towards Ghost Dog and Kitty. They dodge and evade them, then let a circular saw blade pass right through them, cutting the ropes and setting them free.)

"You're too late!" Snaptrap exclaimed, still puffed up and on the crane he pulls the lever, and activating magnet's rays.

"Setting phasers to pie!" Ghost Dog said while adjusting the Flashbaker and fires pie at Snaptrap. Knocking him off his crane and into the beam of his magnet ray, where he levitates.

(Snaptrap looks up into the sky, where all the pieces of cheese attracted by his magnet ray are diving towards him; in shock he screams, only for all the cheese to fly into his mouth filling him up; puffed up even more, he falls)

"I shall now, plot my revenge! After I take an antihistamine." Snaptrap said.

(We cut to pass time. Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog and the other D.O.O.M. agents are tied up. Kitty and Ghost Dog are now satisfied.)

"Ghost Dog, we did it! Thanks to you I got what I wanted for my birthday... I caught a bad guy!" Kitty exclaimed with tears up, she then cries in joy. "This is the greatest birthday ever."

"Well your birthday's not over yet. Whaddya say we set this magnet to par-tay?" Ghost Dog asked, trying to look smug.

"You set it to cow." Kitty said, unimpressed.

(The time slows down as cows come falling from the sky, Kitty and Ghost Dog flee in slow motion, just then a cow falls right behind them, throwing them into the air')

"Happy Birthday, Kitty!" Ghost Dog exclaimed.

They then perform a pose to indicate that the chapter is over. But not today.

Hours Later: Nighttime.

It had been a few hours since Kitty and Dudley caught Snaptrap. When they got back to HQ agents congratulated them on another job well done. Another hour later was closing time and everyone left except for Kitty and Dudley. But something about what Dudley said earlier still bugged her. He said he had partners and in the past but they didn't live to see there early 40s birthdays. This stumped her because no one knew he had partners, mainly because he rarely talked about his involving certain things. And, that they didn't live to see there early 40s meant that they must have died. She decided to go to his cubical and ask him. When she got there she saw him turn off his computer and about to leave before she got up with him.

"Hey Dudley?" Kitty asked to draw his attention.

"Yes Kitty." He answered while pressing a button on the wall, in order to get the elevator.

"I have a question that's been bugging me. Mind if I ask you?" She asked.

"Ask away." He replied, hoping that it wouldn't be about what he said earlier. Once again he was wrong.

"Well what did you mean when you said earlier that you had partners and that they didn't live to see there early 40s?" Kitty asked confused. By the time she finished the elevator had just arrived.

With a sigh he walked in and motioned her to follow. She walked in and stood beside her. He gestured towards the garage button and she nodded. He then pushed it.

"I'm sorry Kitty but I can't tell you just yet. It's just to painful." He said. Hoping she wouldn't press it.

"Oh, ok then. Sorry for asking. But you know I'll always be here incase you need to talk." She said, while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. At the same time the elevator binged and opened. Dudley smiled at her words and thanked her. They waked out. He went towards the T.U.F.F Mobile and Kitty walked towards the T.U.F.F Motorcycle. The doors of the garage then opened but before one of them got to leave Dudley decided to say something, just for a little fun, and to see what would happen.

"Hey Kitty. I still have something I don't understand." He said while turning on the car.

"What's that Dudley?" She asked him as she got on the motorcycle.

"Well it's just that, I didn't know you liked being the bottom." He said with a grin. His grin grew when she turned around, horror and worry evident on her face. But before she could say anything Dudley had floored it and sped out of the garage. She stood there a million thoughts flowing through her head. But two stood out. 'He knows' and 'oh s**t'. She thought about it and would dell with a another day. And, with that she left. Ending another successful day at T.U.F.F.

The End. For Now.


	5. Snapnapped

**Four days later: About 11:30 in the morning/afternoon.**

It had been a few days since the somewhat success of Operation: Happy Birthday. Most of it was normal. Besides Keswick questioning Kitty on her dream, some agents asking where she got the locket/who gave it too her, and the secret bet The Chief and Keswick made. They could tell Agent's Puppy and Katswell really liked each other so they made a bet. The Chief had 50$ that they would become a couple by next year, and Keswick had 50$ in a few months. Other then that it was the same old, same old. Busting badies, stealing glances, teasing (Dudley teasing Kitty), and talking. All was good. But today would be surprisingly different. Especially for Keswick.

(The episode starts in the D.O.O.M. lair with Snaptrap on a television feed as he is making an evil introduction. He starts laughing.)

"Petropolis, drop to your knees and bow to your new lord and master: VERMINIOUS SNAPTRAP!" Snaptrap stated while laughing and smiling.

(The view zooms out to show that Snaptrap is actually holding a video screen-shaped piece of cardboard)

"How's that?" Snaptrap asked his henchmen.

"It'd been more frightening if you were on a real video screen, boss." Ollie replied while holding a cup of tea.

"Well, we don't have a functioning video screen! How come none of our stuff works anymore?! Snaptrap stated and asked as he threw the cardboard.

(The frame then zooms out to show D.O.O.M. headquarters littered with broken gadgets.)

Snaptrap then face palms and says. "This is pathetic! Our vehicles don't run," A D.O.O.M helicopter then falls onto and crushes people in the background. "Our weapons won't fire," Snaptrap then presses a remote to launch bomb, which instead falls and lands on Larry, squashing him in the process. "And why are you guys sitting on rocks?" Snaptrap questioned

"We burned the chairs to cook weenies, boss." Ollie said, sitting on a rock, while he and Francisco roast sausages on forks, over a chair fire.

"We can't defeat T.U.F.F. like this! How do they manage to remain on the cutting edge of technology?" Snaptrap asked while taking a weenie.

"Ring, ring." Someone imitating a telephone ranged.

"Phone for you boss." Ollie said while pointing to phones.

"Which one? Clam chowder or creamy potato?" Snaptrap asked while taking a hold of two tin cans.

"Snaptrap, it's ze, the Mole." Mole said, while speaking through a empty creamy potato tin can in a French accent. Snaptrap listens in.

"Mole, great connection! You sound like you're right in the same room." Snaptrap stated while speaking into the can.

(Mole who really was in the same room, is right behind him in a freshly dug hole.)

Mole then speaks into can. "I did some digging, and learned T.U.F.F.'s technology is designed by their genius gadget guy. I'm sending you a photo." He then stands up, walks over to Snaptrap and hands him a piece of yellow pad paper. Snaptrap than looks at the poorly drawn sketch of Keswick. "Name's Keswick. We get him on our side, we'll not only have chairs, we'll have-." Mole started but then was interrupted.

Snaptrap: "High-tech weaponry, and phones that don't smell like soup!" Snaptrap said while emptying and throwing the can away. "Brilliant! We'll capture this guy and make him work for us!" Snaptrap stated excitedly.

(Ollie, Francisco, and Mole then react favorably.)

"To the D.O.O.M. mobile!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

(We have a quick cut to D.O.O.M. agents waiting at a bus stop.)

(A bus then arrives and they board it. As it drives off, Snaptrap laughs as he sticks a poster reading "...OF D.O.O.M.!" to the back of the bus. It now reads "BUS ...OF D.O.O.M.!")

(We have a T.U.F.F transition to Keswick making an announcement to his fellow agents in the conference room of the T.U.F.F. headquarters. Everyone is shown gathered at meeting table)

"Fellow T.U.F.F. agents hold onto your hats." Keswick said, while standing on the table, talking into a microphone, with his glasses lowering. "Uh, those of you not wearing hats, rah-rah-roll with it." He then presses a remote. " I give you, the Donutomic Atomizer!" He then chuckles to himself. The machine lights up behind Keswick, while doughnuts pop out and Keswick takes one.

Keswick: It creates delectable doughnuts out of ..thin air." Keswick stated while Snaptrap robots appear from ground, doughnuts are fired at and capture the robots, putting them away in a box. "It also captures a buh-buuh-buh-buh-baker's dozen of villains in one fell swoop." He said while smiling. "Quite possibly my greatest invention ever." He finished.

(Dudley, the Chief and Kitty are shown unimpressed and busy doing other things.)

"Does it make jelly doughnuts?" Dudley asked in a unimpressed voice, while playing with Game Pup and looking at Kitty out of the corner of his eye, without anyone noticing. Surprisingly he was getting the high score while not paying attention to the game.

"Not yet Agent Puppy. So far only g-gllll..glazed." Keswick answered while twitching.

"Well, that's too bad." Kitty stated while unamused and filing her claws. Also looking at Dudley out of the corner of her eye. Nobody, but Dudley noticing, her doing so.

"Too bad? It makes doughnuts out of thin air!" Keswick asked and stated.

The Chief is shown sipping his coffee, also unamused. "But not jelly. Keswick, you need to make a jelly doughnut run." He said while pushing Keswick towards exit with robotic hand.

Keswick is shown being pushed out and grunting. "But-bu-but I have one more invention to show you - a high-tech security system. You can't leave this room without knowing the secret c-ca-c-c-codephrase. He is then pushed out of door. "Uh, it's a bit of a tongue t-tw-tw-twister." He sadly sighs, and talks into security system speaker. "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers." Keswick then leaves, while the monitor displays 'security system activated.

(We have a transition cut to Keswick leaving the Dumpin' Donuts store in the city.)

Keswick is shown walking outside while holding a box of doughnuts. "How humiliating. Someone of my intellect reduced to carrying a buh-b-b-box of circular, fattening breakfast pastries!" He then stops, filled with gloom. "Sometimes I feel like no one ap-prah-pr-pr-prah-pr-preciates me. He said, in a depressed voice.

(The bus "of D.O.O.M." abruptly arrives at a bus stop. The D.O.O.M. agents, and the Mole jump out of bus.)

"There he is! The genius of T.U.F.F., Falswick." Snaptrap said while Francisco, Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie and Larry applaud.

"First of all, it's Keswick and w-waah..wah-what do you want, Snaptrap?" Keswick asked, being clearly annoyed at a few things at this moment.

"I want you to come and work, for me." Snaptrap stated while putting on a Snaptrap hat and gives a D.O.O.M mug to Keswick.

"Ohoho, no way! It would go against my sworn oath as a tah..t-t-T.U.F.F. agent to work for the enemy." Keswick replied while chucking away the hat away and handing the mug back.

Snaptrap then chucks mug away. "Oh well, I appreciate a man with principle- NOW GET IN THE SACK! He said and yelled while holding out a burlap sack.

(Snaptrap then grabs Keswick by the head and stuffs him into the sack. He struggles and the doughnuts fall to the ground.)

(We cut to the D.O.O.M. bus taking off. With Snaptrap laughing as image's of jelly dougnuts on sidewalk shown.

(We have a jelly doughnut transitions into image of clock at the conference room in T.U.F.F. HQ - hands point to ~9:06 am; reflection of Dudley is seen on the clock.)

(Dudley looks at his growling belly, which starts howling like a wolf then implodes. He then walks back to the table and sits with Kitty and The Chief."

"Man where is Keswick with the doughnuts?! He's been gone for like twelve hours!" Dudley asked and exclaimed while grabbing his grappling hook, shoots it in the celling and hangs from it. Upside down style.

"What are you doing. And, uh, three minutes, twenty-one seconds." Kitty asked and stated, unamused, while sitting down and pointing to the clock.

"I have trained myself to do this. Incase I get captured by the enemy and they won't feed me or will feed me food that's filled with poisons. That way when I'm upside down I won't get that hungry and all my senses get heighten. Like right now I can smell cherries. And, in dog years, that's twelve hours!" Dudley answered and said, while looking towards Kitty's direction during the 'cherry' thing, causing her to blush because she knew what he was talking about. She had to stop having her fantasies of him and her doing 'the naughty' in other places and positions, at work.

"Interesting idea and good tactic. And, we'll find Keswick with the T.U.F.F. tracker." The Chief said while jumping from the table and onto red a button on the instrument board.

(A street map location of Keswick is shown. A video of his kidnapping plays, with Snaptrap laughing, he stuffs Keswick into sack while Ollie holds it. Both then run into the D.O.O.M. bus and take off)

"Holy hairpiece! Snaptrap's kidnapped Keswick!" The Chief stated in worry.

"And the doughnuts, I may add!" Dudley stated, still upside down.

"We have to rescue him!" Kitty said while trotting towards exit.

"Roger that. Don't worry Keswick, were Oscar Mike." Dudley said, while grabbing the Chief and running right behind Kitty.

(The security system is then activated. The door is sealed off by a laser force field. Dudley seeing this grabs Kitty and pulls her. Causing only the Chief to run into it, electrocuting and knocking him back. Kitty mouthed a 'thank you', happy that he had her back. Then a ball rises from trap door, and a hologram of a taller and muscular Keswick appears)

"Hello bad person, evil-doer or nasty villain. You've been trapped by a new security system designed by me, the muscular, tall, smooth-tta-ta-ta-ta-ta-talking Keswick." The recorded Keswick said.

"Great, how do we get out of the conference room?" Kitty asked with a sigh.

"You're probably wondering how you get out of the conference room. Well you can't. You're locked in until an authorized T.U.F.F. agent speaks the secret codephrase. Have a nice day." The hologram stated, while twitching a little bit, and disappears.

(The transmission ends, with the ball returning under the floor. The Chief is anxious while Kitty and Dudley try to stay calm.)

"No big deal, we're just locked in a room." Kitty said, attempting to be relaxed.

"With no food, I may add!" Dudley said in a calm state, while leaning against a wall Kitty was near.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kitty asked, while smiling.

(But steel doors are suddenly lowered, trapping the three in a rectangular enclosure. A spiked wall from right end of the room begins moving towards the center, where the agents are)

"That!" Dudley said while looking at the spiked wall.

(The spiked wall from the left side of the room starts moving towards the agents, both spiked walls are meant to crush the agents. Kitty and Dudley (with the Chief on his nose) jump onto the Chief's TV monitor to take cover.)

"And that." Dudley said while looking at the other screen. He and Kitty hug while the Chief is still on his nose. Then everyone screams.

(We have a transition to D.O.O.M. at their headquarters. It is pitch black, while only the characters' eyes are visible.)

"Smellsick!" Snaptrap stated.

"Keswick." Keswick interrupted.

"Let me be the first to welcome you-" Snaptrap said while pulling a chain, turning a light bulb on and revealing everyone. "-to D.O.O.M. HQ." But the light bulb momentarily dies, flickers and then dies for good. "Curses! Larry, get me a candle." Snaptrap ordered and then Larry runs off, out of fear.

"Running away!" Keswick while running away, only his eyes being visible.

Snaptrap then holds a lit candle, illuminating the room. Keswick is then stunned. "You're not going anywhere! Don't make me use this!" Snaptrap threatened while aiming a soup can at Keswick.

"Is that a soup can?" Keswick questioned.

Snaptrap looks on with relent, then breaks into tears and falls to the ground. "Yes!" He answered while sulking "It's pathetic, I know." He starts begging at Keswick's feet. "Please don't leave! Pleeaase! You're the muscular, tall and genius smooth-talking techno-wizard we need!" He then looks at his minions threateningly. "The rest of you, suck up to Smellsick or perish! They then run to the foreground.

(We cut to Snaptrap, Francisco, Larry, Mole and Ollie as cheer "Smellsick! Smellsick! Smellsick!"

Keswick starts smiling, and then blushes. "Oh alright, I suppose I could help fix the pluh-place up a little. I'll need plasma rods, hydro spanners, uranium isotopes and a quantum g-g-generator." Keswick said, while listening off items.

"We have soup cans and a shark tank." Larry said while holding cans and pointing at the shark tank.

(The sharks then wave hello with their fins.)

"Uh-cl-cl-close enough." Keswick said and then starts pushing everyone outside. "Okay, everyone out."

(Keswick then shuts the door behind him and sets himself to work. Emanating rays of light can be seen from the door and the noise of machinery can be heard by the Snaptrap and his henchmen. Momentarily, Keswick emerges from the door of the revamped D.O.O.M. headquarters.)

"Ladies and guh-guh-gentlemen.." Keswick started but was interrupted.

"Uh, ladies don't really talk to us." Ollie stated.

"Yeah I feel you man. Anyway, I am pleased to present.. the new D.O.O.M.!" Keswick said.

(The smoke clears and Snaptrap is amazed and walks inside. The view zooms out to show new headquarters with a large room, computers and doomsday device are at center, while sharks swim underneath glass floor. And, soup can fly past.)

"It's so beautiful!" Snaptrap stated.

"Hurray for Feldman! Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray!" All the D.O.O.M Agents yelled, while lifting Keswick and throwing him up in celebration

Snaptrap while holding Keswick said "You're a genius! Have a doughnut." We cut to Snaptrap as he walks with Keswick. "Fizzbick, do you think you could build me, a doomsday device, to destroy T.U.F.F.?" He asked while pulling out photo of Kitty, Chief, Keswick and Ghost Dog (with the mask). "After all, they never appreciated your genius in the first place." He said as he hands it to Keswick.

"Well, I don't know.. they're my fa-fa-family, they're my fa-fa-friends." Keswick said hesitantly, while holding and looking at the picture.

"C'mon Flipswitch, you know they never appreciated the way we do." Snaptrap persuaded.

All D.O.O.M started chanting. "Fizzbick! Fizzbick! Fizzbick!"

Keswick gave a sinister smile. "Maybe they'll appreciate me now." He then chuckles normally. "Well, I can't resist a good chant. One doomsday device, cah-c-coming up." He said while shaking Snaptrap's hand.

(We have a transition to T.U.F.F. headquarters. Dudley, Kitty and Chief were still stuck in conference room, clinging onto each other and the monitor for safety. The walls of room are folding onto them as the spikes draw nearer.)

"Kitty if we die there's something I need to tell you." Dudley said, thinking that this would be his last chance.

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you too Dudley." Kitty replied, thinking the same thing.

"Same time?" He asked.

"Yeah, same time." She replied. They decided to count to three. One, two, three.

"I Lo-." But before either could continue The Chief had interrupted.

"Wait, Keswick said there was a secret code phrase! He must have used it to get out of here!" The Chief said and jumps off Dudley's nose and flips a switch. A video of Keswick plays on his monitor.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers." The Keswick in the video said.

"That's easy!" Dudley said, still in Kitty's grasp. He desperately hoped this would work. "Peter Piper picked a pot of pickled peppers!" Nothing happens. 'So close' he thought.

"No, let me!" Kitty said equally desperate. "Peter Paper peeled a pouch of plastic pappies!" Nothing happens again.

The Chief desperately shouts as his monitor is being crushed by spikes. "Pa pa pa pa pa pa, pee pee pa pa, pee pee pa pa!" The monitor is destroyed. "Huh, thought I nailed that." He said in gritted teeth.

(The spikes flatten them, as walls come together, the view turns to black.)

"Kitty, Dudley, focus!" The Chief shouted.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!" The three shouted.

Keswick: (recorded) "Code uh-phrase, accepted." A recorded Keswick voice said.

(The spiked walls retract, revealing a squashed Kitty, Dudley and the Chief. Their bodies stretch back to normal, only to reveal that they have been flattened and the spikes have made holes in them.)

Dudley: "To the T.U.F.F Mobile!" Dudley shouted. The three then wobble off.

(We cut to a new D.O.O.M headquarters. Keswick is dressed in an evil outfit, and stands in front of a machine. Ollie, Mole, Snaptrap and Francisco are relaxing on hovering lawn chairs. They hover towards him.)

"We love these floating lawn chairs Fizzmick. And that doomsday device is the cat's pajamas!" Snaptrap said while floating on a lounge chair.

"Hoho-oh, this isn't the duh-d-d-duh-doomsday device-" Keswick started and points to doomsday device, behind Snaptrap. "-that's the doomsday device." He finished and walks to vending machine. "This just makes six d-duh-d-d-dollar hamburgers. But you need exact change." He feeds a six dollar note into machine, and a hamburger drops out.

"Fabulous! Every other criminal in town, is gonna be sooo jealous." Snaptrap said while taking the hamburger and munches on it.

"Hey, why not invite some other criminals over for a party? You could rub your success r-rah-rah-right in their faces." Keswick asked and said.

"I like the cut of your jib. Great idea! We'll invite the entire Petropolis underworld. Maybe some of the lady villains, will even start to dig us!" Snaptrap said, hope in his voice.

"Dare to dream sir, dare to dream. Olli said, while removing his hat. He and Snaptrap then go teary eyed.

(We quick cut to Kitty, Dudley and Chief driving in the T.U.F.F. mobile)

"Keswick's straight ahead!" The Chief exclaimed.

(Dudley pulls up at D.O.O.M. headquarters building, in between a butcher and a pizzeria. The three kick their way through the door. With signs that read "Villain Party" and "Ladies free!", skull balloons decorate room and entrance leading into the rest of the headquarters.)

"I'm picking up something.." Dudley stated while sniffing. "Keswick's defiantly here along with soup, hamburgers, doughnuts, and a lot of villains."

(Kitty and Dudley (who is still wearing his mask) peer from behind balloons. A party for all Petropolis' villains is being held, notably in attendance, Bird Brain, Chameleon and all of D.O.O.M.)

Snaptrap is shown on a podium "Villains, creeps, weirdo's, please put your paws and claws together for my new head of evil technology, Thalsmitch!" All villains cheer for Keswick, who is standing at doomsday device wearing his evil outfit.

"I don't believe it.. Keswick's turned to the dark side." The Chief stated while rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"It makes sense though.. we never appreciated him like they do." Kitty said with a sigh.

Snaptrap then says. "Now, to make you all super-jealous, Killswitch will demonstrate my brand new weapon: the doomsday device!" Keswick types at keyboard, activating the machine. "I'll set the machine's deathray co-ordinates, and destroy T.U.F.F.!" The deathray powers on, sets coordinates on touchscreen.

"And I'll press the go button!" Keswick said as he readies his pressing finger.

(Ghost Dog, Kitty and Chief jump out, blowing their cover in the process. Ghost Dog and Kitty scream, "NOOOOOOOO!". Francisco and the Chameleon are in shock.)

(The depicted in snapshots take place: Kitty attacks the Chameleon and Francisco with her claws, Ghost Dog karate kicks Ollie, Larry and the Mole and the Chief feebly tries to kick Bad Dog's foot.)

(Startled, Bad Dog looks down at the Chief, picks him up with his foot, and throws the Chief off his toe, causing him to bounce away helplessly.)

(But at the same time, Bird Brain, Leather Teddy, the Chameleon, the Mole, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, and Bad Dog leap at Ghost Dog and Kitty; a brawl ensues, with the obligatory violent dust cloud.)

Kitty momentarily breaks free but is bruised. "Keswick?! What've you done?" Kitty asked as she was pulled back in.

Ghost Dog then tugs at Keswick. "If she gets hurt your dead." He is then pulled back in by Ollie.

(Keswick pushes red button, the "doomsday device" fires jelly doughnuts, revealing it to be an improved version of the Donutomic Atomizer.)

(Just as the villains are about to re-engage with Ghost Dog and Kitty, the doughnuts affix themselves to their heads. With three doughnuts trapping Snaptrap as he tries to runaway, and flies into a box, carrying the villains and hence men, capturing them.)

Keswick then comes into view, hovering on the platform. "One baker's dozen of villainy.." Snaptrap then pokes out of a doughnut, covered in jelly. "..and they're juh-j-juh-jelly filled. Courtesy of true blue T.U.F.F. agent, Kellsmitch!" Keswick said while striking a karate pose and tearing off his evil costume, his normal clothes underneath, but hurts his back. "Ow, my back!" He stated in pain.

"Great job Keswick! Every villain in Petropolis captured in Petropolis captured in one fell swoop! You are a genius!" The Chief stated, while being impressed.

Snaptrap then pops out of the box covered in jelly, while being half-trapped in doughnut. "I will now, plot my revenge!" The box lid then closes.

"I, couldn't allow Snipsnap-" Keswick started to the Chief but was interrupted.

"Snaptrap!" Snaptrap corrected from the box.

"-to destroy T.U.F.F., no matter how horribly you all treated me. I was playing them the whole t-tah-t-tah-t-time." Keswick finished.

"We're sorry Keswick. And we promise that those days are over." Kitty said, repentant.

"From now on, you'll just be a genius.. And Agent Ghost Dog will get the doughnuts!" The Chief said.

"Speaking of which, where is Ghost Dog?"

(Ghost Dog is seen at the vending machine, walls, and other machines. Planting C4?)

"HEY! You all might want to run!" Ghost Dog said as he starts running. They follow. Ghost Dog then explodes the C4, sending the 4 flying into the air, smoke and flames in the background as they strike a pose.

Hours later: Night time.

Following the events of capturing all the villains. Dudley, Kitty, Chief, and Keswick returned to T.U.F.F to get ready to finish the day. Things were normal, until the Chief had Keswick come to his office.

"What is it Chief?" Keswick asked.

"I just wanted to show you something." And, with that The Chief had showed him the video of when the three were in the spiked room and the almost confession of Dudley and Kitty.

"Looks like I win the bet." Keswick said while extending his hand for the money.

"NO not yet. They didn't finish so it doesn't count. I only showed you to show you." The Chief explained.

But before either could say another thing, the Chief's door had opened and showed Kitty and Dudley

"Goodnight guys. See ya tomorrow." Dudley said.

"Yeah were turning in for the night." Kitty finished. And, with that hey left towards the elevator, talking the whole way, and laughing as the doors closed when they stepped in.

"There so in love." The Chief and Keswick said at the same time and laughed. And, with that they both left. Ready for the days ahead.

The End. For Now.


	6. CAP-TA-GEDDON

**"Warning I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy or Call of Duty. References to COD4 MW. Dudley's mother will not appear in this story, instead she will be replaced by a father figure."**

(The episode starts at Bird Brain's HQ, early in the morning)

"At last, Zippy! My newest super weapon is complete!" Bird Brain said to his newest henchmen.

"Bird Brain, you're the most brilliant Blue Bottomed Booby in the world!" Zippy said, while flying around excitedly.

I am, indeed." Bird Brain said but then paused. "Minions, fetch me a glass of nectar." Another pause. "Wait I don't have minions, I have a cleaning lady, Desiree, but she only comes on Tuesday." He finished, coming to an conclusion.

(The minions then steal the super weapon with a claw.)

(Minion number 1's voice then changes to Agent Kitty Katswell.)

"We're not your minions, Bird Brain!" Kitty stated, in costume.

(Both minions then rip off their disguises. Only to reveal them to be Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy/Ghost Dog.)

Or your cleaning lady!" Ghost Dog started but then paused. "Who you should really have come in twice a week, they're bird droppings everywhere." He finished.

"Agent's Ghost Dog and Katswell, hope you two like bird seed." Bird Brain said, while toppling a giant canister of bird seed.

"Gai!" Ghost Dog yelled, while being buried in bird seed.

"Good move Bird Brain, let's make our escape! We must fly out the window!" Zippy said while flying towards the window.

"Zippy, I am a flightless bird, I cannot fly!" Bird Brain said, while jumping on the window ledge.

"Of course you can, you just have to believe!" Zippy said, while encouraging him.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Bird Brain said while pausing. "I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY!" He said while jumping out the window and flapping his wings. Only to start falling. "I CAN'T FLY! Agghh!" Bird Brain yelled while falling down, into a cactus garden.

"Ooh, bad place for a cactus garden." Ghost Dog stated. While trying to suppress a laugh.

"Let's get this watch back to T.U.F.F. so Keswick can analyze it, Hopefully, it's not as dangerous as Bird Brain's atomic sunglasses." Kitty said, while holing a watch looked very hi tech.

"Wait, these are atomic!" Ghost Dog said, while wearing the sunglasses over the holes in his mask, that let you see his eyes.

(The sunglasses then blow up Bird Brain's HQ.)

"Desiree's not going to like this." Ghost Dog said, after the camera pulls out of view to show the damage.

(We have a translation, cutting to T.U.F.F. HQ.)

"What's the word on the bird?" The Chief asked, while on his monitor chair.

"We confiscated his latest weapon." Dudley said, while twirling the watch on his finger.

"We think it's as dangerous as it is tacky." Kitty stated while grabbing the watch from Dudley.

"Keswick, analyze that watch and figure out what it does." The Chief said, while looking at the at top scientist. But all of the sudden, alarms and lights start going off.

"Security alert! There's an elderly man outside the building, smoking a cigar. He could be a c-c-criminal. Activating security b-blasters!" Keswick said, while looking at a monitor of the outside, and activating the blasters.

(Then blasters appear all around the male German shepherd outside.)

"That's not a criminal! That's my CO!" Dudley said, while pulling his mask over his face.

"CO for what Dudley?" Kitty asked, confused as why Dudley was acting this way.

"For the S.A.S." Dudley answered, expecting them to freak out , which they did.

"WHAT?" Kitty, Keswick, and The Chief asked, a little freaked out.

"Long story short the president assigned me to his team a few years back, him and I were honorably discharged, but I never filled out and turned in the paper work in order to be fully relieved. Only him and me know. And, if I don't follow his instructions outside of the base, I could get court marshaled and locked up." Dudley explained, really freaking out now.

"Ghost Dog, I know your in there, let me in you bloody arse!" John said while still outside.

"Ahh! We can't let him find out I'm a secret agent! If he knows I have a job that involves a secret agency, he'll make me quit!" Ghost Dog stated, then took a breath. "I don't wanna quit Chief! I like being a secret agent! I get to be tough, and cooler, I get to know and talk to you guys, and get the secret agent discount at Del Rump Roast." Ghost Dog said, while pulling out a card for Del Rump Roast.

"Aww." The Chief, Keswick, and Kitty said in unison at the 'know and talk to you guys part'. The Chief then continued. "Calm down, Dudley. We all know how important that discount is. What does your CO think you do for a living?" The Chief said and asked.

"I told him I have my own military team." Dudley said, chuckling nervously.

"Your own military team?" The Chief questioned. "That's a 141!" He stated (quite ironic.)

(Keswick then hit a button on a machine. It changes T.U.F.F. into a circus, by accident. Keswick was a clown, The Chief was a strong man, Kitty was a lion tamer, and Ghost Dog was a lion.)

"Sorry, that's a 719." Keswick apologized.

(The machine then changes the room into a military base. John then walks in.)

"Captain John Price! What a surprise. This is my CO, John Price. How did, you find me?" Ghost Dog introduced and asked.

"A Captain's gut felling is like radar, also I sowed a tracking-device in your mask." After that Ghost Dog had felt around his mask, only to find a mini tracking device on the outside of his mask, he then pulled it off. "I just wanted to see were you worked." And, with that John had given a nugie, through the mask, of course.

"Well, this is it the good old base, and this my XO and sidekick Kitty." Ghost Dog said while hooking a arm around Kitty's shoulder's.

(Kitty wanted to be mad at the 'sidekick' thing but the slightest touch from him made her relax, and with a small blush on her face.)

"Nice to meet you lass. Nice to see that the legendary womanizer Ghost Dog has finally been tamed." John said with a cocky smirk.

"Tamed?" Ghost Dog asked.

"Legendary Womanizer?" Kitty asked. Dudley wanted to change the subject, and fast.

"Anyway these this is the old team." Ghost Dog said, pointing to the group behind them.

Various T.U.F.F. Agents: Gave off cries of Oorah, Ura, and "Hey dude". From one agent.

"I'm glad you finally got you own team Ghost Dog. But then, I support everything you do, for long as it doesn't involve a secret agency. Because if I found out you had a job were you had to work with them. I'd beat the stuffing outta you!" He said, adding the last one with a serious tone, only then to give a chuckle.

"Well, this is clearly does not involve a secret agency so..." Ghost Dog started but then was interrupted.

Agent Nutz: I know it was you, Fredo!" Agent Nutz said.

(He then blasts a mirror which bounces the blast to the wall and hitting Ghost Dog while knocking the watch from his pocket.)

"Ohh!" Ghost Dog grunted in pain.

"What was that?! Ghost Dog, what did you do?" John asked, then looked down to see the watch. "You bought me a birthday present 7 months early!" Price exclaimed, while putting it on.

"Ahh!" The Agents yelled in unison.

"It looks badass, I'm going to go check it out in the bathroom mirror." John said while walking towards the bathroom.

"Great, Ghost Dog! Now your CO has Bird Brain's watch! We have to get it back, if it's half as dangerous as his electric money clip." Kitty started.

(We have a cut away to show a chicken at the vending machine. He then blows up with the clip in hand.)

"Then he's in terrible trouble!" Kitty finished.

"Don't worry he's been in a war or two and more then 10 deaf defying missions. I think he can handle it. I hope." Ghost Dog said.

(We have a translation to outside T.U.F.F HQ.)

"You wouldn't need a cannon if you just believed!" Zippy said.

"Put a sock in it Zippy, and lit this candle!" Bird Brain said, from inside the cannon.

"Give me back my watch, or face my Blue Bottomed fury!" Bird Brain said, through the hole in the building. only to see that it wasn't T.U.F.F. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is clearly a military base, I thought it was T.U.F.F. Headquarters, my mistake." He apologized.

Then a monkey dressed as a soldier came close to him. "Ooo!" He then pushes Bird Brain back out of the hole. "Ooo!"

"Curse you army soldier monkey!" Bird Brain stated, while falling down outside.

"Face it Ghost Dog, your going to have to tell him the truth about being a secret agent!" Kitty said, while turning to Ghost Dog.

"I don't wanna, I love working here! There's cool secret agent stuff, like this boos of a blaster!" Ghost Dog said, while holding a hugh blaster, and accidently shooting it outside and hitting Bird Brain.

(John then walks out of the restroom.)

"Uh Ghost Dog, why don't you take your CO to lunch." Kitty said out loud, then whispers to Ghost Dog. "So we can figure out how to get that watch off!"

"That sounds sweet, I'm starving since I got on the plane."

"Don't take him out of the building." Kitty whispered to Ghost Dog.

"Alright, lunch it is!" Ghost Dog said while blindfolding John.

"Why are you blindfolding me.?!" John asked.

"Because we're going to a really cool restaurant and I want you to be surprised!" Ghost Dog replied nervously.

(He then pushed him out of the room.)

"Ok, everyone, we need a restaurant, that's a 451!" Kitty ordered everyone.

(The machine then changes the military base into an Area 51, dressing everyone as a alien.)

"Sorry, that's an Area 51." Keswick apologized.

(The machine then changes Area 51 into a Studio 54, dressing everyone in a costume of the disco ear.)

"Sorry, that's a Studio 54." Keswick apologized a second time.

(The machine then changes Studio 54 into a Route 66.)

"Sorry, that's a Route 66. Hehe." Keswick apologized a third time, and with a small chuckle.

(In the T.U.F.F simulation room.)

Ghost Dog was driving a fake car as it made realistic noises.

"Ghost Dog, are we really in a car?" John questioned Ghost Dog

"Well, it's not like I blindfolded you and put you in a simulation room." Ghost Dog said nervously

(He then drives the fake car back into the old military base which has since transformed into an airplane food restaurant.)

"We're here!" Ghost Dog said while pulling out John and having the car disappear.

"Welcome to Plane Delicious, where our specialty is airplane food, would you like a window or il seat?" Kitty asked, while dressed as a sturdies. Ghost Dog had to admit, she did look cute.

"You remind me of my XO's sidekick Mitzy." John said, much to the annoyance to Kitty and Ghost Dog.

"It's Kitty!" Kitty corrected, irritated and annoyed.

"And, I am no longer your XO." Ghost Dog said annoyed.

"You know her? And remember the 'paper work', you are until I say other wise." John asked and stated.

"Diners, this is your c-captain speaking, please place all metal objects like that watch on the conveyer belt and step though the metal de-de-detector." Keswick said, while walking toward them dressed as a captain.

(He then reaches over to grab the watch.)

(John then slaps Keswick with his pistol carrier.)

"Ough! Ough! May Day! May Day! We're going down!: Keswick in pain from being hit into the wall.

(Then Bird Brain and Zippy fly in though the window.)

"Ha Ha! Look at me I'm flying He He He!" Bird Brain said while giving off a chuckle/giggle.

"And all it took was believing!" Zippy said excitedly.

"Yes, and a four-dollar kite. Now Surrender, ugh! I'm terribly sorry, this is clearly an airplane themed restaurant, I thought it was T.U.F.F. Headquarters, my mistake." Bird Brain said and then apologized.

(Ghost Dog then flips a switch on the wall. Turning the plane's engine on and it blowing Bird Brain back out.)

"Curse you, whimsically themed airplane restaurant!" Bird Brain cursed while falling.

"Ghost Dog, strange things are afoot. First, you blindfold me just too take me to lunch." John said.

"That's not strange." Ghost Dog said.

"Then, a crazy blue bottomed booby showed up on a kite." John said, while listening the strange events.

"Perfectly normal." Ghost Dog replied, now getting more nervous.

"And when I was checking out my watch in the military bathroom, it fired a deadly laser that blew up the toilet." John finally finished.

"It what!" Everyone yelled and questioned in unison

"So, that's what it does, Chief, it's a deadly t-t-t-toilet laser!" Keswick said while looking at the Chief. Just then water starts flooding the place.

"And our worst fears have been realized, I'll call the president and a janitor!" The Chief said, while the water got taller then him and his monitor.

(Kitty then pulls a plug and let's all the water out.)

"Ghost Dog, what's really going on, and don't lie to your captain!" John said while drying out his boonie hat and giving a stern look towards Ghost Dog.

(Everyone then shows frightened face. But Kitty was the most frightened.)

"Alright Price, truth is, I'm a." he paused. "secret agent." Ghost Dog had finished.

(Everyone gave a gasp.)

(The machine then changes airplane restaurant back into T.U.F.F. Headquarters.)

"What?! Absolutely not Lieutenant! That's a job involving secret agents, and I won't allow it! Your coming back to base with me, right this instant!" John yelled and ordered.

(Just then Bird Brain flies back into the building.)

"Surrender now," He then paused. "I'm sorry, I thought this was T.U.F.F. Headquarters, wait this is T.U.F.F. Headquarters! Now, hand over my toilet laser, so I can blow up all the toilets in Petropolis, flood the city, and drown everyone in a giant bird bath! I'll take my toilet laser now Agent Ghost Dog, and since it's attached to your Captain, I'll be taking him too!" He said while snatching Price away.

"Hang on, Price! I'll save you!" Ghost Dog yelled.

"No Ghost Dog, I can save myself!" Price yelled back, while struggling

(The toilet laser shoots a beam in to the Chief's monitor which bonces the blast into the machine and changes T.U.F.F. Headquarters into a dinosaur jungle.)

"It's a 218!" Keswick said.

(Ghost Dog and Bird Brain make battle noises while Ghost Dog slaps Zippy into the machine and it turns the jungle into a medieval castle scene.)

"It's a 432!" Keswick stated.

(The laser shoots Ghost Dog's axe into the machine and it changes the castle scene into a bumper car arena.)

"This one doesn't have a number. I just love bumper cars. Hehe." Keswick said while rubbing a bumper cart.

"Pull over, Bird Brain!" Ghost Dog ordered.

"Never!" Bird Brain replied.

"This is exactly why I don't like secret agents or agencies. Crazy stuff like this happens often." Price said.

"I've got ya, Price." Ghost Dog said while reaching towards him.

(Zippy then spins Ghost Dog's wheel until he crashes.)

"I don't got ya, Price!" Ghost Dog said while getting pushed away.

(Ghost Dog then hits the machine, and it turns back to T.U.F.F. Headquarters)

"Ahh!" Price and Bird Brain yelled while flying out the window.

"Let go of my watch you crazy woodpecker!" John said while trying to hit Bird Brain.

"It's my watch and I'm a booby! How about I just let go of you!" Bird Brain replied and let go.

"Ahh! Ghost Dog!" Price yelled while falling.

"Price! Nooo!" Ghost Dog said while jumping out of the hole and falling next to Price. "I'm sorry I lied to you about the whole secret agent thing, but it's the first thing I was ever able to do alone, and I didn't wanna give it up, but for you I'll do anything for you, Sir!" Ghost Dog yelled over the wind.

"Your a good soldier Ghost Dog, and I respect you, now can you stop talking and maybe keep my from eating the ground?!" Price ordered and asked.

"Oh, right, got ya." Ghost Dog said, while grabbing Price, using a grappling hook, and having it catch onto a building. "Now to get Bird Brain." And, with that he grappling towards the sky and then kicks Bird Brain and flies back in T.U.F.F. while everyone cheers.

"Great job Agent Ghost Dog, it's to bad your captain is making you quit the agency, we'll miss you at Del Rump Roast." The Chief while him and the rest of the agents gave a sad frown. Especially Kitty.

"Well, goodbye everyone, I'll miss you, I'll miss you most of all Agent Katswell!" Ghost Dog while hugging Kitty and receiving a hug in return.

"Your not going to miss anyone Ghost Dog, because your not going anywhere." Price said with a warm smile.

"What!" Everyone happily yelled in unison.

"Lad, your an amazing secret agent, this is what you were born to do.

"Really?" Ghost Dog asked in a teary voice. "Thanks Price, in 7 months, I'm going to give you the greatest birthday present ever!" Ghost Dog said while walking towards him to give him a hug, only to deceive Price and give him a nugie.

(And, with that everyone cheered.)

"Your doing it sir, your really flying all on your own!" Zippy said.

"I'm not flying you freak! I've just been falling for a really long time! Ahh! Gai!" Bird Brain said falling, and then his he ground.

(Ghost Dog who was on the ground then puts handcuffs on Bird Brain.)

"That'll teach you to mess with my Lieutenant, he's a big time secret agent. And this is his sidekick, Mitzi." John said, still getting her name wrong.

(And, with that the chapter is supposed to end. But not Today.)

A few hours later. Dudley, Kitty, John, The Chief, and Keswick are the only ones' t T.U.F.F HQ. Location, the Chief office, drinking tea, coffee, and soda.

"I still have a few questions." Kitty said, while looking between Dudley (who was sitting next to her) and John (who was sitting across a table from her.)

"Ask away lass." Price said while sipping his coffee.

"Well what was Dudley doing in the S.A.S anyway?" Kitty asked.

Price knowing where this was going answered on the behalf on Dudley. "The President thought that it would good for him, with his training and getting along with new people. And, he thought we could use more muscle." Price answered.

"Oh. So was that where you had partners in?" Kitty asked Dudley, but Price answered.

"Yes it was." John said.

"But what happened to them? Dudley said they didn't get to live to see there early 40s? So what happened to them? Kitty asked again. Price knowing this would be a painful memory for the lad told him.

"Hey lad how about you go in the hallway and I'll answer." John told Dudley. Dudley muttered a 'ok' and left. The others were surprised at the frown and pained look in his eyes. All there eyes followed as he walked to the door, opened it, walked out, and closed. There attention was turned back to Price, as he gave a sigh and said.

"He's never been the same since 'it happened'." Price said while looking at the three.

"Since what happened?" Keswick asked.

"Have any of you heard of a man named Imran Zakhaev?" Price asked, ready to tell the story.

"Yes he was Russian terrorist that planed to use nuclear missiles to hit the U.S the it's allies. But a team of soldiers infiltrated his base and stopped the missiles after they were already launched. Then some soldier was able to kill him." The Chief stated. Knowing that much of the situation.

"Well that 'some soldier' just left this room." Price said, while waiting for the explosion. It didn't take long.

"WHAT?" The Chief, Keswick, and Kitty yelled/asked.

"Let me tell you the story." Price said, while the image goes black, indicating a flashback. With Price's voice getting low and far away. (Won't go to detail, just gotta use your imagination).

"It was June 6, 2011 in Altay Mountains in Russia me, my team which consisted of Dudley, a S.A.S soldier named Gaz, a USMC soldier named Griggs, another S.A.S solider named 'Soap', and fellow S.A.S/USMC soldiers just shut down the missiles and fought our way towards the garage, in order to escape.

(The flashback shows a room full of computers and monitors along with soldiers are shown. A Beagle, who was Soap was at a computer typing away and successfully shutting down the missiles. After that all the soldiers fought there way down a hall way towards the garage. Price was in the back, was jumped on by a Ultranationalist. He was about to stab Price in the just, but before he could a new knife tore through his chest and he collapsed, dead. Price looked up to see Dudley there, wearing his mask with a cress in it, meaning that he was smirking, he then said "Come on old man we gotta get the Hell out of here." Dudley said while grabbing Price's hand, hauling him up, and running with him.)

"After Dudley saved my life we got to the garage got in a couple of jeeps and took off. But then we were chased by the Ultranationalist's." Price continued.

(This time the screen showed as the soldiers climbed into the jeeps and took off. While they got on the road other trucks filled with Ultranationalist followed then and started shooting, successfully hitting a friendly truck of soldiers.)

"After a truck that was out side was hit, Dudley grabbed the RPG that was in out jeep and fired. He was able to take out a few enemy trucks, but then we were chased and attacked by a enemy helicopter(hind)."

(The screen shows Dudley blowing up a enemy truck or two. He then tried to hit the hind, but missing with every shot but almost hitting it once or twice.)

"Dudley tried to hit it but missed with every shot, but he was able to buy us some time. We then made it to the bridge for EVAC, but only for the enemy hind to blow it up, trapping us."

(The screen then shows as they make it to the bridge, and then it getting destroyed by the hind. Price and his team climbed out of the rubble, getting ready for a fight.)

"We were ok, but then we saw the enemy soldiers(tangos) trucks coming in, so we grabbed what little guns and ammo we had and got ready for the fight of our lives."

(The screen shows as enemy trucks, a BTR, and hind show up, ready to end them.)

"We fought hard, we killed tango after tango, but more and more showed up. Then the hind blew up a tanker that was behind us."

(The screen shows as the five fought and killed, then the hind came back and fired. It hit the tanker, and the explosion caused them to get blown forward on the bridge.)

"We were injured and scattered on the bridge. I was blown to the right side, Soap to the left, Dudley in the middle, and Gaz about 10ft in front of us. The only one that still stood was Griggs. Griggs tried to pull Dudley to cover. But was KIA(killed in action)."

(The screen showed as the five were scattered on the bridge, Price on the right, Soap to the left, Dudley in the middle, Gaz in front of Dudley at least 10ft away, and, a Rottweiler now conformed as Griggs tried to pull Dudley into cover. Attempting to shoot the tangos, only to get shot in the head. He collapsed, dead.)

"After Griggs was killed we saw Zakhaev walk out of the smoke, with two Ultranationalist guards. The bastard then executed Gaz right in front of us." Price continued, fighting back a tear.

(The screen shows as Zakhaev and two guards walk out of the smoke. They then walk towards Gaz. Gaz looks up, only to be shot in the head by Zakhaev, while his two guards killed two more living S.A.S members.)

"He started walking towards, specifically Dudley but then we got lucky. A friendly hind controlled by a Loyalist names Sgt. Kamarov destroyed the enemy hind."

(The screen shows as a friendly hind blows up the enemy hind. Distracting Zakhaev and his Ultranationlist's. They attempt to shoot at the friendly hind.)

"While Zakhaev and his guys were distracted I took everything into account. I was too injured and was out of sight, Soap was too far away and on the brink of passing out, so that only left Dudley. He was in the middle and in perfect sight. I called his name and he looked at me. Then slide him my M1911 and he understood what he had too do."

(The screen shows as Price slides his handgun towards Dudley. Dudley then grabs it and aims.)

"I remember hearing the shots. Dudley took down guard to Zakhaev's right, then to the left, and then aimed at Zakhaev. I remember seeing Zakhaev turn around and show the one emotion I thought he would never show. Fear. He feared Dudley as he aimed. I saw Zakhaev pull his gun up and aimed."

(The screen shows as Dudley shoots and Zakhaev's guards fall down, dead. Zakhaev turns around and aims.)

"Then I saw as a bullet from Dudley shoots and hits Zakhaev, square in the forehead, killing him instantly. But Dudley, in a fit of anger shot a few times more, hitting a dead Zakhaev in the chest, face, and neck as he collapsed."

(The screen shows as Dudley fired some more into a already dead wolf Zakhaev.)

"Then Loyalists rappel down from the friendly hinds. The soldiers came over to us. Trying to keep us awake. But to no use. The three of us passed out, and woke up a week later in a hospital."

(The screen shows as Kamarov and fellow Loyalists run up to Price, Dudley, and Soap. They then hit there chest in attempt to keep them awake and alive. Then the Loyalists carry them to the helicopters and airlift them to a hospital that was a little further away. A week later they had woken up.)

"I remember hearing the news about Gaz and Griggs. I let a tear or two fall, Price couldn't cry because of his rep, and Soap couldn't hold it back. He cried because he, Gaz and Griggs were best friends. We were discharged from the hospital the next day and were approached by a General looking for a few soldiers to lead his team. Soap and Price accepted but I declined, because I wanted to back to Washington. After that we went our separated ways and lost contact. That is until Now." Dudley finished while leaning against the door frame. And, startling The Chief, Keswick, and Kitty. All we let a few tears fall during the story.

They didn't know what to say or do, they certainly didn't expect that story. Kitty knew it was bad from a previous discussion she and Dudley had, but she didn't know it was like that. Seeing your friends die in front of you, one executed and the other trying to save you. Kitty did the thing she could do, she walked and hugged him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kitty told him, as she dug her head in his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arms around her said.

"It's ok. I've been trying to get over it. I have a little bit." Dudley said. There stood like that for a few seconds before John interrupted.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but I think I'm going to head out. I got leave for awhile and I'm gonna stay in Petropolis until then." John told them.

"Where are you staying at Price?" Dudley asked, while breaking between him and Kitty, each being a little upset about it.

"With you of course." John said with a smirk.

"WHAT. WHY?" Dudley asked, shocked.

"Because that way we can catch up, I can keep a eye on you, I need a place to stay while here, and that way you don't bring a girl home and do 'stuff'." Price added the last one at the last second, with a smirk.

"Come on Price. Don't say stuff like that." Dudley said with a blush and sneaking a tiny glance at Kitty.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on lets go so you an show me the new living corridor's." Price said while walking pass Dudley and Kitty and out the door.

"I guess I'll see you three tomorrow. Night Kitty." Dudley said while walking outside, catching up to Price, and taking the elevator to the garage.

"Yeah I'm turning in too. Night Keswick, Night Chief." Kitty said while walking off as well. And, with that left Keswick and The Chief.

"This just got more interesting." The Chief said.

"What do you mean Chief?" Keswick asked.

"Well we now know more about Agent Puppy's past, we have a soldier staying in Petropolis, who's past is entangled with Dudley's, and today shows that Agent Puppy really likes Agent Katswell, the same as she likes him." Chief explained.

"How do you figure that?" Keswick questioned.

"Because he said he would miss her the most and glanced at her when Price said that Dudley would 'do stuff' with a girl." The Chief said.

"Good point. We'll keep tabs on them." Keswick said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow Keswick." And, with that the Chief left. A minute later Keswick left as well, while turning off the lights and closing down T.U.F.F. Minutes later all the T.U.F.F Agents fell asleep, ready for the next day.

The End. For Now


	7. Cruisin' For A Bruisin'

(The episode starts with a close-up Chief. which soon zooms out to show celebrations at a cruise ship docked at port)

"T.U.F.F. agents, we're on a critical mission." The Chief said in a serious voice. "A mission to have fun on the annual, T.U.F.F. vacation!" The camera zooms out to show celebrations at a cruise ship, docked at a port, with celebration's and bystanders wave as agents start boarding cruise ship.

"Aha!" stated Chief, while standing on Dudley's head and ripping off his suit to reveal underwear with a design of the American flag.

"Please tell me the Chief's not naked on my head." Dudley pleaded.

"Of course not, Agent Puppy. I'm wearing a European-style monokini." The Chief told him.

"I still can't believe T.U.F.F. agents get to take vacations. Aren't we supposed to be protecting the world from eviil?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Don't worry Dudley, T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. have a longstanding agreement to take a vacation in the last week of August" Kitty told him, while wearing causal clothes.

(We have a quick cut to the D.O.O.M. lair.)

"We are not taking a vacation!" Snaptrap told the D.O.O.M Agents that surrounded the skull table.

"Awwww..." Ollie, Larry, Skunk, and Francisco said in disappointment unison, all the while wearing clothes for a vacation.

"But Snaptrap, I already booked the D.O.O.M. timeshare in Acapulco. I wanted to go snorkeling." Larry informed Snaptrap.

"You can snorkel in the shark tank, Larry!" Snaptrap said, while pressing a button. Larry then falls into the shark tank and screams.

"Anywho, I just learned that four top T.U.F.F. agents are on a cruise! Which means they'll be vulnerable to an attack. And what better way to take a cruise ship than with its mortal enemy, the iceberg?!" Snaptrap said/asked, then the lights switch on to reveal a giant iceberg in the background. "Behold, my iceberg lair!" He said while opening the hatch with a remote key.

"Oooohhh.." The Sharks and Larry said in unison.

"We're gonna crash into the cruise ship, and sink those T.U.F.F. agents for good." Snaptrap explained.

(We have a transition to Snaptrap, Ollie, Larry, Skunk and Francisco in iceberg. With everyone except for Snaptrap shivering.)

"Check it out guys, it's got GPS, sonar and an all-you-can-eat salad bar." Snaptrap started listing off the cool features in it.

"It's cold in here..." Larry said while shivering.

"Sorry Larry, they were all out of warm icebergs!" Snaptrap apologized sarcastically. Then the iceberg sets off on voyage. "And we're off!" He said from inside. "Pedal like your life depends on it.. because it does!" Snaptrap told Larry. Larry is shown powering the iceberg by pedaling.

(We cut back to the T.U.F.F vacation cruise ship setting sail. The loud horn blares and agents wave goodbye to crowd.)

"Let's get this party started. Woo! This is my one week a year to let my hair down!" The Chief exclaimed excitedly.

"So what are ya gonna do Chief?" Dudley asked.

"I'm gonna let my hair down." Chief answered, and then removes pin to reveal flowing blonde hair. "Mmm.." He said and jumps off Dudley.

"Okay, we've been on vacation ten minutes and the Chief's freaked me out twice." Dudley said, while looking at Kitty and Keswick.

"Well I'm off to modify the ship's engines to operate on cold fusion.." Keswick said, only to receive a stare from Kitty and Dudley. "Hahaha, just k..k..k..kidding. I'm going to sing at the karaoke lounge. I'm not that big of a g..g..g..geek." He told them, then leaves on a Segway, while wearing a solar-powered propeller cap.

"Looks like it's just you and me Kitty. So what do you want to do?!" Dudley asked Kitty excitedly.

"It's my vacation. I just want to relax and spend some time alone." Kitty told him.

"Booooooring. Come on lets do something fun. Like Hula dancing?" Dudley ask while dressed as a hula dancer. "Or Extreme shuffleboard?" He said while dressed as an extreme shuffle boarder.

Kitty gave a insincere sigh. "So hard to choose. Give me a week to think about it." She said, then starts walking into her cabin.

"But the cruise is only a week." Dudley replied.

"Okay, then give me seven days." Kitty said smugly.

"You do realize I protected the President of the United States of America on a daily basis, Right? I'm not an idiot." He said, then Kitty slams door shut. "Uh, my tail's caught in the door." He told her.

(We have a scene transition to Kitty, who is trying to relax on the ship's deck while in a bikini.)

"Finally, some alone time." Kitty said to herself, while sitting in the lawn chair and grabbing a book.

"CANNONBALL." Somebody shouted in a voice all to familiar to Kitty. She looked up to see Dudley, jumping off a diving board and lands in the pool with a gigantic splash. Everyone cheered, wither they were drenched or not, except for Kitty, who was hit in the process and it sending her nachos everywhere.

"Come on Kitty, lighten up." Dudley said, while at the side of the pool she was near. All the while receiving lust filled looks from fellow female passengers. Even a small look from Kitty.

"Dudley, what part of I just want to relax did you not understand?" Kitty asked, while hiding her face in her book so that way he couldn't see her growing blush.

"The part where you said where I just want to relax." He replied not at all obvious to the looks he was receiving. Especially from a female panther of his past.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth." She told him, while giving side wards glance. She decided to lie. "I'm not really relaxing, I'm undercover. I have Intel that there's a super villain on this cruise." Felling guilty from telling him the lie.

"No way.." He said in disbelief, while sitting in a chair next to her.

"Way. Listen, we have a bad guy to catch. So I'll pretend to be a relaxed vacationer, while you investigate the other side of the ship.. as far from me as possible!" She told him.

"I'm on it! Hi-gee-gee!" He said while running off, the panther from before following.

(Kitty then sighed in relief.)

"I'll be back with regular progress reports!" Dudley said while returning and speeding away.

"Haha, I can't believe he fell for that. There isn't a villain within a hundred miles of here." Kitty self-assured herself.

(We give a quick cut to Snaptrap's iceberg, cruising over sea.)

It shows as Snaptrap is observing the instrument panel "We're ninety-nine miles from the cruise ship and closing!" Then a red light blinks and beeps. "Wait a minute, now we're a hundred-and-two miles from the cruise ship! Larry, are you pedalling to Acapulco?" He asked, while turning Larry's way.

"No." Larry answered, while wearing a sombrero.

"That does it, you're banned from the salad bar!" Snaptrap stated.

"Big whoop. I don't even like salad." Larry replied, still pedaling.

Snaptrap is shown serving himself vegetables. "Well everyone needs roughage, Larry. No wonder you're so sickly and pathetic." He then drops leaf. "Five second rule!" He bends over to eat, but his tongue gets stuck to ice. "Uggh.. You disgust me Larry!" He said, his tongue being muffled by the ice.

(We cut to a transition to feast on the cruise ship's deck. Kitty is shown relaxing.)

Kitty is shown looking through her bag. "Tuna-flavored lip balm, anchovy gum.. Here we go: official T.U.F.F. tanning mirror." She starts to sunbathe. while sipping juice.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" Dudley shouted and jumping out of nowhere and kicks glass away. "It could have been poisoned by the bad guy!"

"THERE IS NO BAD-" Kitty started to yell but stopped half way, due to noticing everyone staring at her. "I mean.. well done Dudley."

"Thanks! I came to give you a progress report." Dudley replied.

"And?" Kitty asked.

"I haven't made any progress. That's my report." He replied while taking a out clipboard with papers. "Initial here, here and here." He said, while holding a pen.

(The glass from before drops on Kitty's head, falls off and hits the "tan" button on Kitty's mirror. This causes the mirror to reflect the sun's rays onto an ice sculpture of a dolphin, melting it and flooding the cabin and wetting everyone. Luckily Dudley was prepared because he fore it had completely melted he grabbed her, took out a grappling hook, and hooked them to safety. After that he had got them both down and placed her on the lawn chair.)

"Nice undercover work Kitty. If I didn't know better I'd really think you were some clumsy dope on vacation. Hi-gee-gee!" And with that he left.

(We have a transition to Keswick in the karaoke lounge.)

Keswick is shown talking into a microphone. "For my first number, I'm gonna sing a quick little du..d..ditty called "Row Row ra.. Row Your Boat." He starts singing. " Row, row, rra..rra..rra..rra..rra..rra.. "

"Your boat!" A man in the audience shouted.

"Keep your shirt on c..c..c..cowboy. I was getting to that." Keswick replied.

(We have a quick transition to Chief standing on bow of cruise ship. Like a parody of Titanic's famous scene.)

Chief is shown, with his hair flowing. "I'm chief of the wooooooorrrrrllllld!" He shouted, but then a pelican eats him and flies off into the sky. "Aahhhh! Arrggghhhh!" He yelled in panic.

(At the same time Kitty takes plunge into the swimming pool on deck but lands on a net, only for it to bounce her off and back into the underside of the diving board, injuring herself.)

"I drained the pool to look for clues and put up this net. There weren't any." Dudley whispered, while grappling down from a balcony, Spiderman style.

"You! You! Youuu... are doing a great job.." Kitty said, getting mad but calming herself.

"Want a progress report?" Dudley asked.

"No." Kitty replied

"That's good 'cause I still haven't made any. Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley said, while leaving, both obvious to the panther lady from before, hot on his tail.

(We cut to Snaptrap observing cruise ship through periscope)

Snaptrap is shown shivering. "We're c..cl..closing in. It won't be long before r..ram this iceberg into that crtr..cruise ship. And I'm going to celebrate by ramming this iceberg lettuce into my mouth." He then starts eating. "Mmmm... what are these delicious crumbly things?" He asked.

Ollie is shown holding up a plate. "Blue cheese boss." Ollie answered. Snaptrap yells and puffs up to an enormous size because of an allergic reaction. "Come to think of it aren't you allergic to cheese?" He asked.

Snaptrap then puffs up to the extent of filling up the iceberg and popping up above the hatch. "Well thank you Captain Obvious." He said, sarcastically.

(We cut to Kitty in her cabin, lying down on her bed with the sheets pulled up. She opens her eyes and screams upon seeing Dudley staring outside the porthole with a pair of binoculars)

Dudley then whispers. "Go back to sleep Kitty. I'm on the lookout for the bad guy." Kitty covers her face with a pillow.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked, kind of muffled by the pillow.

"Because your the best agent on board, besides me of courses, and that makes you a valued target to catch or kill by a villain." He answered and explained. He then starts observing through the porthole with his binoculars. "Five a.m. and no sign of the bad guy. Five a.m. and three seconds and no sign of the bad guy. Five a.m. and five seconds and no sign of the bad guy." He started listening off.

"Will you give it a rest?! Even bad guys have to sleep!" Kitty asked and stated.

"I guess you're right. I could use a little shut-eye myself." Dudley replied.

"Good, then be quiet." Kitty replied, moving to the right side of the bed and turning towards the wall.

"Yes ma'am." Dudley replied with a joking salute, while slipping in to the left side and wrapping a arm around Kitty, much to her surprise and delight.

(They stayed in that position for a few blissful minutes, before Dudley spoke up.)

"Hey Kitty." he said in a whisper.

"Yes Dudley." She replied.

"I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story?" He asked, while giving her cute eyes(puppy eyes).

Kitty then picks up a alarm clock. "Once upon a time, I hit a dog with a clock! The end!" She said, and then goes back to sleep.

"I don't.. like that story." Dudley stated. Kitty then covers herself with the pillow again. Dudley uses his binoculars to watch outside and sees Snaptrap and his iceberg.

Dudley then jumps off Kitty's bed. "Aahh! Bad guy! Bad guy! Bad guy! Bad guy! Snaptrap's outside and he's driving an iceberg! Finally some progress!" He then hands a clipboard to Kitty. "Initial here, here and here." He said with a pen.

(Kitty gets up and looks through binoculars to see outside, but the fog conceals Snaptrap.)

"Dudley, there is no one out there. Look, this is my fault.. I lied about the bad guy thing and it's making you paranoid." Kitty said, and told the truth.

"You lied to me?! But we're partners, why would you do that?" Dudley questioned.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you were driving me crazy and I needed a little alone time. I'm sorry." Kitty said and apologized, shame evident in her voice.

Dudley is shown heartbroken. "Oh.. I understand.. Well you can have your alone time right now. I'm gonna go save the ship! Alone!" He said bodily. He then brings the clipboard. "Initial here, here and here." Kitty signs and Dudley leaves, but the impact of him shutting the door had made Kitty's bed and herself close into the wall.

(We have a transition to the scene inside the iceberg. Snaptrap is still puffed up.)

Snaptrap is shown observing the sonar. "Yaaay! We're closing in on the ship. Bring us up to ramming speed Larry!" He ordered. But Larry passes out from exhaustion. "Oh super, Larry passed out. When he comes to, everybody shun him. You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Ollie, get on the bike." He ordered again.

(The iceberg closes in on ship.)

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Braace for impaact!" Snaptrap laughed and said, crazily.

(Meanwhile on the cruise ship's bridge. Dudley rushes to the captain to warn him, but accidentally knocks him off the ship and into the sea.)

"My bad. Oooh, cool hat.." He apologized and puts on the hat, on top of his mask.. "Arrgh!" He shouted in worry as the iceberg is straight ahead of ship's bow. The passengers scream and flee. "Argghh! This is goona be tough, but awesome.!" Dudley said as he takes control of the wheel and spins it to avoid collision, knocking the ship off balance for a while.

Keswick is shown, still singing in lounge. " Merrily merrily.." But shakes due to Dudley's steering. "m.. m..me..me..me.. " He breathes. "I am going to have to start over." Everyone whines. "Ahem! Row, row.. " He starts again.

(We cut to see Kitty falling out of her bed and the wall.)

"DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted, clearly annoyed.

(We have a high angle shot showing as the iceberg misses the ship.)

"Curses we missed! Try again Ollie." Snaptrap stated and ordered.

(Dudley sees the ship approaching for another attempt and tries to spin the wheel in panic. Kitty then flies into the bridge, still in her pajamas.)

"Dudley, what in the world are you do- oh hey, look at that.. there is an iceberg." She said, while seeing the upside down iceberg.

"It's Snaptrap, Kitty! He's trying to sink the ship! And I told you so!" Dudley replied.

Kitty is shown giving a regretful face. "There really was a bad guy." She face palmed. "And I was just laying around all day with my stupid tanning mirror!" She said, while taking out her tanning mirror.

"Tanning mirror! That gives me an idea." Dudley said, while taking the mirror. "You take the wheel and I'll keep that hat! And paranoia 1, lying 0. Hi-gee-gee!" He said, while charging into action.

(The iceberg is shown, just about to crash into the bow.)

"That's it Ollie.. Nothing can stop us now!" Snaptrap said, while being full of himself.

(Dudley jumps to front of ship with the mirror in hand, and sets it to "well done" (which makes it increase in size) and holding it right in front of the iceberg.)

"Kitty! Now!" Dudley ordered.

(Kitty then steers the ship away from the iceberg, allowing the mirror to reflect the sun's rays onto the iceberg, which causes it to melt. Everyone starts to cheer.)

Snaptrap and henchmen are shown, taking refuge with all his minions on the salad bar. "Oh, Agent Ghost Dog. Fancy meeting you here. Would you care to visit our salad bar?" Snaptrap asked.

(Then a net is cast, scooping up the still allergic Snaptrap and the rest of D.O.O.M.)

"The only bars you'll be seeing are in the Petropolis Prison!" Kitty stated, proud fully.

"Prison's too good for Snaptrap. My hat, mask, and I have a better idea." Ghost Dog said, in a proud and cocky voice.

(We cut to next scene. Still in the net, are Snaptrap and D.O.O.M and are forced to endure Keswick's singing.)

" Row, row, ra..ra..ra..row row... " Keswick started to sing.

"Your boat! It's your boat! Make it stop!" Snaptrap stated and pleaded.

(We cut to unrelated scene. The Chief is relaxing in a pool of water in the still-flying pelican's mouth.)

"Ahhhh... This is the greatest vacation ever." The he sees his mankini floating to the surface. "Okay, now it's weird." He said, while being freaked out.

(The image of the Chief in pelican's mouth is the supposed to be the ending gag. But not today.)

A few hours later and the four were driving in the T.U.F.F Mobile, with Dudley driving, yet the tension in the air was awkward, to say the least. The reason why? Well after catching Snaptrap, Keswick finished singing, and getting The Chief back the three lazed by the pool. Yet Dudley was no where to be seen. They looked towards the end of the ship to see Dudley and the panther lady from before, hugging, smiling, and laughing. Kitty got jealous and decided to make him jealous by being the same way with a fellow wolf passenger. It worked, A few hours later the four met up and decided to have Dudley drive them to there destinations. Kitty decided to ask a question, to break the ice.

"So who was that panther lady from before Dudley." Kitty asked, trying not to sound angry and jealous.

"Someone from my past. Who was the wolf?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh a passenger, I think we really hit it off. And, where from your past exactly." Kitty said and asked.

"She was one of the nurses that helped save my life after the 'Imran Zakhaev' incident." He replied. Instantly things got even more awkward, with Keswick and The Chief looking each other with a face that said 'wasn't expecting that' and Kitty feeling horrible for asking, for her plan to back fire, and for jumping to conclusions.

"Awkward." The Chief said out loud.

"Why would this be awkward?" Dudley asked. The Chief wanted to answer but decided against it. But Kitty then asked.

"How'd she save your life?" Kitty questioned.

"Well I have a very rare blood type, and I lost a lot of it on the bridge and on the way to the hospital. She was the only person in the entire hospital who had the same type and she donated some. If it wasn't for her being there or having that blood type I would have been dead in hours, maybe even minutes." He answered and explained. This surprised the three and made Kitty fell a little more guilty. Dudley then had the roof of the car open up.

"Why'd you open the roof Dudley?" Keswick asked.

"Because were about to be at Kitty's place." Dudley explained, while taking out a grapple gun.

"What's with the grapple gun, Agent Puppy?" The Chief asked.

"I'll tell you but first. Kitty do you have all of your stuff?" He asked. Kitty answered with a 'yes'. "And, do you three notice the wire that is connected to the hook and Kitty's leg?" He asked again, with Kitty's place insight. The three then looked at her , only to see a wire connected to her leg and the hook, and then gave a confused 'yes' and finally Dudley answered. "Well Chief to answer your question, I have it because of this!" Dudley said, and with that he shot the hook a light post that was in front of Kitty's place and it got hooked to the part that stretched across the street, after a few seconds nothing happened, but then Kitty was yanked from the car and hanged by her leg on the light poll. Leaving Dudley to grin and The Chief and Keswick to give a look of confusion, surprisement, and shockness.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted, mad, shocked, and annoyed.

"I always win." Dudley said with a cocky smirk and drove off in the night.

THE END. FOR NOW.

(I was inspired with the scene with Kitty hanging by a episode of Family Guy. Don't remember the episode's name but it's where Stewie met a British female baby, who was more evil then he was. And, they fought on top of a bus and the same thing happened to Stewie.)


	8. Share-A-Lair

(I am sorry to say but I am skipping 'Puppy Love' and 'Toast of T.U.F.F'. Because 1. At the rate I'm going having 'Puppy Love' won't be acceptable. and 2. I couldn't find or acquire there transcripts. But if someone can send me them to me, I will put them in eventually. I do not own Tuff Puppy. Also I have a poll going on for my Pokémon fan fiction. So if you want too, check kit out and vote. Alright on with the show.)

(The chapter/episode starts at T.U.F.F. headquarters. During daytime. The Chief is in the conference room, surrounded by all the Agents, for a important meeting.)

"Attention T.U.F.F. agents! We're expecting a transmission from our new field operative-." The Chief started to say but was interrupted by a snoring sound.

(He looks over towards the noise, and see's Dudley, sleeping hanging upside down from the celling, with his mask on.)

"Agent Puppy, WAKE UP!" The Chief yelled via his monitor. This startled Dudley and he woke up, but not without falling from his position and landing on a bed of pillows below.

"Wh-What happened? What's going on? Are we under attack again?" Dudley asked, sounding sleepy.

"No. But why were you sleeping from the celling?" Keswick asked.

"I was here and up late last night, doing my usually thing, and dumping some chemicals down the toilet." He answered while pointing towards the water fountain.

"That's the water fountain!" The Chief said, while pointing to the water fountain.

"Ohhh, someone should hang a sign. In the meantime, NOBODY DRINK FROM THE WATER FOUNTAIN, UNLESS YOU WANT A SECOND HEAD!" Dudley yelled, while walking away.

(Kitty, who happened to be drinking from the fountain, spits the water out in horror and wipes it off her tongue.)

"Chief, the transmission from our new operative Agent Rodentski is c-c-c-c-coming through." Keswick informed, while holding a ball, which opens and projects a hologram of Agent Rodentski.

"Eeek! A mouse!" Agent Jumbo, who happened to be a elephant, yelled in horror and stomps on the hologram of a mouse. It is unaffected, but she crush's the Chief in the process.

"Red alert T.U.F.F. agents! D.O.O.M. is about to launch a missile strike against TUFF headquarters!" Agent Rodentski said, via the hologram.

"All right everyone, assume Defensive Maneuver 17!" The Chief said.

"What's that?" Ghost Dog questioned.

"Launch a counterstrike and r-r-r-run scream into the bathroom." Keswick answered, while typing quickly. He then presses a button, missile a countdown starts and a red alert alarm sounds off.)

(Everyone runs screaming into bathroom, except for Dudley who runs in the opposite direction.)

"Ghost Dog, that's the water fountain!" Kitty stated, in a disembodied voice.

"I told you to hang a sign!" Ghost Dog shot back, while running towards them.

(The missiles launched from T.U.F.F. HQ. We quick cut to Snaptrap playing a Scrabble-like game in his lair with the rest of his posse.)

"That's schmoodled, for 370 points!" Snaptrap said proudly, while placing a tile down.

"That's not a word! Use it in a sentence." Larry challenged. Only to have Snaptrap blasts him.

"There. I schmoodled Larry." Snaptrap said, smugly.

(They receive a transmission from there new agent. A weasel named Agent Weaselman.)

"Hey look, it's our new field operative Agent Weaselman. Sorry you're not here at our ice cream social. We're having pistachio with rainbow sprinkles." Snaptrap said, while putting sprinkles on his ice cream.

"Actually I'm glad I'm not there. T.U.F.F. has launched a missile strike against you. You're about to be schmoodled!" Weaselman told them, via the hologram and in a German accent.

""Aaaaahhhh!" Snaptrap yelled in worry. "Launch a counterstrike while I finish Larry's ice cream!" He ordered, while taking Larry's ice cream. Ollie then hit a launch missiles button.

(The screen shows as T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M.'s missiles fly by each other in the air, then fall and destroy their opponents' HQs.)

"Boy, we really got schmoodled." Ghost Dog stated, while popping up from the ruins of T.U.F.F.

The Chief: "We'll need a temporary HQ while T.U.F.F. is being rebuilt. I know the perfect spot!" The Chief stated, while jumping on Ghost Dog's head.

(We cut to kids playing at Pete-Za Possum Party Palace. The T.U.F.F. agents are shown eating pizza.)

"I told you this was perfect. Someone pass me a slice of pepperoni." Chief said, then a kid drops a pizza slice on The Chief. "Thank you Tommy. Oh, and happy birthday." He said, while thanking the kid

(Dudley, Keswick and Kitty then emerge from the ball pit.)

"Bad news Chief. We all got pink eye from the b-ball pit, except for Agent Ghost Dog, who was protected by his mask and sun g-gla-glasses.." Keswick informed, sounding a little miffed.

"Your just jealous that I have a cool mask and sunglasses." Ghost Dog stated smugly and cockily, while adjusting his sunglasses.

"No, we think it's strange you were it almost all the time." Kitty told him.

"If I didn't were this a lot then the bad guys would find about my identity and you would get distracted because of how handsome you think I am." He replied with a smirk, which only grew in a hugh unreadable grin when he had seen her blush. Keswick decided to intervene, so that way Kitty could be spared for now.

"Also, we're getting another emergency tra-tra-transmission from Agent Rodentski." Keswick informed the Chief.

(Rodentski then appears on a TV monitor. But Agent Jumbo reacts in horror, jumps backwards and crush's the Chief again.)

"Red alert, D.O.O.M. is launching another missile strike!" Agent Rodentski informed them.

"Tommy, blow out the candles and initiate counterstrike!" Chief requested, while getting out from under the slice of pizza. Then a kid blows out the candles, lifts the cake and presses the button. Then missiles are launched from roof.

(We cut to D.O.O.M as there in Mrs. Yip's Salon.)

"This is the perfect place for our new headquarters. We can discuss our top secret evil plans, and get a mani-pedi! I love the polish I picked!" Snaptrap said, while looking at his new nail polish.

"Attention D.O.O.M.! T.U.F.F. has launched another missile strike!" Agent Weasleman informed via the TV.

Snaptrap: "We need a counterstrike! Mrs. Yip, shave my toes and fire the missiles!" Snaptrap ordered. Mrs. Yip then takes out chainsaw and presses a button that was hidden in a bust.

(The missiles are launched from a hair-dryer on the salon's roof. The T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M missiles fly by each other once again, only to destroy the other's new HQ. The explosion is followed by a cut to D.O.O.M in there new library HQ.)

"I love our new library lair! There's free wi-fi and I found this great book on how to grow your own herb garden." Snaptrap stated, while holding up a herb book.

"Shhhh!" The librarian shushed them and then leaves.

"Sorry Mrs. Handleman!" Snaptrap apologized, and then leaned over to Larry in order to whisper. "Larry, go put a cobra in her car." Larry then goes off with a cobra.

(D.O.O.M then receives a transmission via there laptop.)

"Attention D.O.O.M., T.U.F.F. is planning another attack. Which means we should strike first!" Agent Weaselman exclaimed.

"Honestly Weaselman, do you ever call with good news?" Snaptrap questioned. "Fire the missiles!" He ordered.

(D.O.O.M missiles are launched from the library and destroy T.U.F.F. headquarters off-screen. But in reply T.U.F.F. launches missiles to destroy there library, causing D.O.O.M. to launch even more missiles to which T.U.F.F. replies with another missile launch.)

(D.O.O.M. missiles destroy the T.U.F.F coffee shop. T.U.F.F missiles destroy the D.O.O.M tree house. Then D.O.O.M. missiles destroy the T.U.F.F phone booth, only for the T.U.F.F. missiles destroy the D.O.O.M portable toilet.)

(We translate to the T.U.F.F agency in what seems to be a dump. All the T.U.F.F agents are injured, but Dudley, Kitty, Keswick and The Chief are huddled around a barrel fire.)

"This is crazy! We can't conduct top secret business in the dump!" The Chief stated, while jumping up angrily.

"It's not the dump, it's city hall. We accidentally bleubleh-blew it up." Keswick replied with a slight chuckle.

(Then a bunny dressed as a realtor emerges from a trash heap.)

"Hi, I'm Bunny with Petropolis Realty and I just happen to be trawling the dump for clients. You folks look like you could use a new office." Bunny said, while walking towards them and holding a realtor sign.

"Nah we're good. We've got a camp fire and have been through worse. Well at least I have!" Ghost Dog, attempting to light a cigar.

"Cigar's are bad for you!" Kitty said, while grabbing it and throwing it away.

"Goody two shoes." Ghost Dog said, in a sing song voice. Kitty in a fit of annoyance bumps his head with her fist. An angry Ghost Dog then starts a slap fight with her

(Everyone sits there, watching them fight.)

"We'll take that office ASAP." The Chief said, only to receive a grin from Bunny.

(We then cut to a new office building.)

"This is the only building in town that hasn't been blown up. Oh, and just so you know it's already half-rented so you'll have to share!" Bunny informed them, as she opened the door. Then the T.U.F.F Agents enter the office, but gasp as they spot D.O.O.M.

"D.O.O.M.?!" The Chief asked, confused.

"T.U.F.F.?!" The D.O.O.M Agents, Snaptrap, Ollie, Larry, Francisco, Leather Teddy and Bad Dog all asked, confused as well.

(Bunny then legs it, while D.O.O.M and T.U.F.F confront each other with blasters.)

"You T.U.F.F. agents destroyed every one of our evil lairs... and ruined a perfectly good mani-pedi. It's payback time!" Snaptrap stated, while looking at his nails and then at T.U.F.F.

"You started this fight and now we're gonna finish it!" The Chief stated boldly.

"Nooo, you started it and we're gonna finish it!" Snaptrap fired back.

"Wait, if we attack each other now we're going to destroy our own headquarters." Kitty stated, trying to reason with all of them.

"Yeah Kitty's right. If were going to finish this, we need to do it outside. Vamanos." Ghost Dog stated, while walking out the door, with fellow T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M Agent's right behind. That was, until Chief had spoken up.

"Kitty's right and Ghost Dog's wrong. We're gonna have to call a truce and share the office." The Chief said, while lowering his blaster.

"D.O.O.M... and T.U.F.F., sharing an office? How will that work?" Snaptrap asked.

( The we cut to a Parody of the Brady Bunch opening sequence, complete with vocals from and images of T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. )

T.U.F.F side. (The Chief looks awkwardly at Kitty, Dudley and Keswick.)

Here's the story, of a Chief named Chief.

Who was leader of an agency named T.U.F.F.

They were all really good guys, who worked together... until their lives got rough.

D.O.O.M side. (Snaptrap is shown humiliating Larry.)

Here's the story, of a rat named Snaptrap.

Who was leader of an evil place called D.O.O.M.

Things were going well until they lost their hideout... and had to rent a room.

ALL (Everyone looks at each other, suspiciously)

And then one day the good guys met the bad guys..

And they knew that it was much more than a fad..

That this group, could learn to live together... and still stay good and bad.

We're T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M.

We're T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M.

And only one of us will leave this room!

( End of the song )

"Okay that makes sense, this is gonna work out great!" Snaptrap stated excitedly.

(We cut to musical montage of T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. working at opposing sides of the room, still suspicious of each other, while Ghost Dog painted a line on the floor, walls, and celling in order to make the room equal.)

(Dudley launches a rubberband at Snaptrap, successfully hitting him in the eye. With a smug look on his mask, he then does a secret handshake with Kitty.)

(Keswick takes off his goggles while taking a break from welding an Iron Giant-like robot. But there are black circles around his eyes, drawn on by Larry who is shown laughing at him.)

(Larry is shown typing, suspicious of a prank. He then takes a sip from his mug but is snared by a mousetrap.. and falls into more mousetraps. Ghost Dog, The Chief, Kitty and Keswick are shown laughing.)

(Ollie paints "Bathroom" onto a door that leads to a vertical drop outside. Ghost Dog walks in, apparently uses the non-existent bathroom and walks out. Puzzled Ollie walks through the door, only to fall.)

(Kitty purchases a snack from the break room's vending machine, which happens to be a stick of dynamite. Luckily Ghost Dog grabs it and throws it around the corner. ;ka-boom; Ollie, Francisco and Bad Dog are shown, badly burnt and a little bit on fire.)

(We cut to the end of the montage. Only to cut to Snaptrap at his desk, but then phone rings and he picks it up.)

"Hello?" Snaptrap asked.

"Yes, is Anita Bath there?" Ghost Dog asked, via the phone and doing a pretty good impersonation.

"Anita Bath?" Snaptrap questioned.

"YOU SURE DO! HA!" Ghost Dog yelled and hanged up. Then we cut away to Kitty, Dudley, The Chief and Keswick as they laugh.

"Okay, that tears it!" Snaptrap said, as he rolls sleeves and pulls out blaster. "This means war!"

(T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. confront each other once again. They try to fire their blasters but nothing happens. Well except Ghost Dog fires a shot and it hits Larry, sending him flying in a wall. With nobody really paying attention)

"Darn it, we're out of ammo." Snaptrap said.

"Us too." The Chief replied.

(Bunny then enters through the door.)

Bunny: "Hi gang! It's me, Bunny. I just stopped by with a moving present. It's a gift basket filled with assorted tees, fancy caches and seven hundred rounds of ammo!" She stated while handing over ammunition to T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M. "Enjoy! Now go back to annihilating each other!" She told them.

"Wait a minute.. why is our real estate agent giving us ammunition?" Kitty asked.

"And isn't it a little coincidental that she rented us both the same office?" Ghost Dog asked, then whispered to Snaptrap. "I bet you 50$ she's evil." He whispered. Snaptrap replied with a 'your on'.

(Bunny tries to escape, but only for to Kitty block the door.)

"Something tells me that she's not really a real real estate agent at all!" Kitty stated suspiciously.

"For real?" Ghost Dog questioned.

Bunny is shown, nervously clinging to ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Then the Chameleon's voice slips out.. "Oooh, silver fish!" She then shoots his tongue and eats it.

"Wait a minute! I'd recognize that tongue anywhere!" Ghost Dog said, while holding his hand out towards Snaptrap, and receiving the 50$'s from there bet.

"It's The Chameleon!" Everyone shouted.

The Chameleon is shown transforming back into himself. "Yes. Hehehehe-hehe-uhehe! It is I, the Chameleon! I only disguised myself as Bunny, your real estate just like I disguised myself as your new field agents Weaselman and Rodentski!" He said proudly.

"Eeek!" Agent Jumbo said out loud.

"What? Why would you do that?" Kitty questioned.

"So I could lie to you about the missile strikes and get you to destroy each other! You see, I wanted revenge on T.U.F.F. for putting me in jail!" The Chameleon stated.

"But why would you want revenge on D.O.O.M.? We're bad guys like you." Snaptrap asked and said.

"Bad guys who never invite me to your ice cream socials!" The Chameleon said, while having a flashback "Sometimes, I stand alone in the rain and I can hear you enjoying your ice cream, sharing personal stories.. and rainbow sprinkles." We then end the flashback "But since you wouldn't annihilate each other, I will have to do the job myself!" He said, while pulling out a rocket launcher. "Oooh, ladybug!" he then eats a ladybug.

"Okay, hold the phone. I'd buy you were Bunny the Realtor and Agent Weaselman, but there's no way you were Agent Rodentski." Ghost Dog said in a smug voice.

"Eeek!" Agent Jumbo said, freaked out.

"Ghost Dog, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

Ghost Dog is shown, as he pushes Agent Jumbo towards The Chameleon. "I'm just sayin', that was a very realistic field mouse and let's face it, the Chameleon's just not that good." He said, and then runs away.

"I beg to differ! My field mouse won first place at my neighbor Mrs. Ungerman's costume party!" The Chameleon stated.

"Prove it!" Ghost Dog challenged.

"You got it buster." The Chameleon shot back and then transforms into Rodentski. "Told you! Note the mouse-y whiskers, twitching nose and realistic mouse droppings. Don't be alarmed, I use raisins." He said, while eating the raisins with his long tongue.

"Aaaaaah! Aah! Eek! A mouse!" Agent Jumbo said, freaking out and crushing the Chameleon. Who then transforms back into himself. Agent Jumbo runs away, crying.

The Chameleon then said in a dizzy vice. "See, it fooled the elephant." And, with that Kitty handcuffed the Chameleon.

( We then have Another parody of the Brady Bunch theme, this time with The Chameleon behind bars in the middle )

ALL

We're T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M.

We're T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M.

And only one of us will leave this room.

"Those weren't raisins! Ha-ha." Larry said, while laughing nervously.

( The song then ends )

"Good job, Agent Ghost Dog!" The Chief said in praise.

"Yeah I like your style. Maybe we can get along!" Snaptrap said, but then his phone rings, and he answers it. "Y-hello!"

"Yes, is I.M. Stinky there?" Ghost Dog asked via the phone and doing another impersonation.

"I.M. Stinky?" Snaptrap asked.

"You sure are!" Ghost Dog yelled, and with that everyone starts to laugh., including the rest of D.O.O.M.

"That tears it! This is WAAAARR!" Snaptrap stated. He and The Chief press buttons, launching missiles which fly up into space, return to the Earth and destroy the building.

(The ending gag consists of T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M striking a pose after being thrown out of their exploding building.)

THE END. FOR NOW.


	9. Dog Daze

(I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy or any COD references or characters.)

He still had many secrets. If someone found out about this specific one, you would thought he was crazy. In fact he had a secret that HE, himself didn't know he had or could remember. He had a friend, that he can no longer remember, due to the CIA. This is what happens when you try to brainwash a Ghost.(Screen should/does show the Ghost image at the end of Elias T. Walkers ghost story.)

(The episode starts with Snaptrap's giant robot, which also resembles him, terrorizing Petropolis. Snaptrap, Ollie, Larry and Francisco are shown inside.)

Snaptrap is shown laughing. "My new giant robot is the bee's knees! I can terrorize all of Petropolis. Plus, I can see my house from here." He said while controlling the robot. "Hi Mom! Get out of my room!" He ordered, while waving at his house, off screen.

"So, what crime are we gonna commit first boss?" Ollie asked, while holding a cup of tea.

"We're gonna rob a gas station.. 'cause this thing gets like, no mileage." Snaptrap answered, while looking at the gas meter.

"Uh, my dancer outfit is too tight." Larry complained, while trying to loosen it, only for it to start suffocating him.

"For the last time, you're not a dancer! I'm just trying to give us a new look. DEAL WITH IT!" Snaptrap demanded.

"I don't mind the new look, but the new names you gave us are really lame." Francisco commented, while holding a mirror.

"Yeah, I hate being Professor Pink." Larry stated.

"Oh, well, maybe you'd rather be Professor Pavement! Sneeze button!" Snaptrap retaliated, while pressing the sneeze button. Larry is then ejected through robot's nostrils and into the pavement.

(Meanwhile Dudley is charging through highway traffic in the T.U.F.F Mobile, with Kitty attempting to stay in place, with her claws protracted, scratching and tearing in the dash board.)

"Dudley, I know you're trying to catch a giant robot but you have to be more careful!" Kitty told him, worriedly.

"I know. But driving like this is just way too much fun." They both then see the robot start firing lasers at buildings. "I bet that thing gets like no mileage." Dudley commented, while pulling over his mask. "Kitty, take the wheel, and I'll keep the mask.!" Dudley, now Ghost Dog ordered, while ejecting from his seat jetpack. After that, Kitty had taken the wheel and attempted to keep up.

(Ghost Dog then flies into the robot's head.)

"Freeze Snaptrap!" Ghost Dog ordered, while flying around in the head.

"It's not Snaptrap, it's General Periwinkle!" Snaptrap replied.

"And, I generally don't care. Anyway, you and your dancer friends are all under arrest." Ghost Dog shot back.

"We're not dancers it's a look!" Snaptrap stated, annoyed.

Ghost dog then jets off to robot's control panel and pulls switches causing robot to move. "Sorry I wasn't listening. You know what they say.. in one ear, and out the other!" Ghost Dog said, while pulling a lever, which makes the three bad guys fall out of the robot.

(Snaptrap, Ollie and Francisco then fall out of robot through ear and fall onto Larry, who just managed to scrape his way above the pavement.)

"Yes! Now to park this baby before it can do any more damage." Ghost Dog said, while controlling the robot. "Oh look a nickel!" He said, while using the robot's arm to grab it. "I'm wrong, it was a bottle cap." He stated, while discarding the bottle cap.

(The Chief is shown driving a tiny green car down the street. Then stops for a red light.)

"My first new car in twenty years! Probably should have sprung for that bottle cap insurance, but what are the odds?" The Chief asked himself.

(Then the bottle cap from before crashes down onto The Chief's car, crushing him in the process.)

(The scene cuts to a table meeting in the D.O.O.M. lair. Snaptrap, Francisco, Larry and Ollie are in casts and bandages.)

"Agent Ghost Dog has foiled me for the last time! Do any of you yahoos have a plan for getting rid of him?" Snaptrap questioned. He looks to Ollie. "Doctor Purple, you're raising your hand?" he asked.

"Actually I don't..have a plan, this is just the way they set my cast." Ollie stated.

"Well.. maybe a nice bowl of Evil O's will give me an idea." Snaptrap said while pouring cereal into bowl. But then a hypnotism device falls out. "Oh goodie, I got a prize! It's a hypnotizing thingy. That's it. I'll hypnotize Agent Ghost Dog to act so cuckoo crazy, he'll get fired from T.U.F.F. Yes Doctor Purple?" Snaptrap said and asked.

"Cast, boss." Ollie answered.

"Right.. sorry." Snaptrap apologized.

(We have a transition to the Chief in his office at the T.U.F.F. headquarters.)

"Agent Puppy, I'd like to give you a medal for foiling Snaptrap.. but I can't because I'm still trapped in my car!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Sorry Chief... I'll replace the car, and your tiny CDs." Dudley replied nervously, while holding broken tiny CDs in his hand.

(We have a quick cut to Dudley at his desk in his office cubicle. The hear a beep.)

"I got an e-mail?" He said, in a questioning voice. "Hmm, every part of me says don't answer it, but it could be important. I know I'll wear the mask." He said, while putting on his mask and playing the video. A video of a hypnosis spiral appears on computer screen, Dudley is shown, being hypnotized.

Snaptrap is in the video. He rings a bell while music is played and enunciates his words. "Agent Ghost Dog, whenever you hear the sound of a bell, you will obey my command. Only the sound of a second bell, will snap you out of it." Snaptrap stated normally. "Can it Professor Pink! That music is giving me the heebie-jeebies." Snaptrap ordered.

(The video ends, 'Ghost Dog shakes his head. But not without seeing an old/old friend wolf figure a few feet away from him. Giving him a smirk and disappears.)

"Attention T.U.F.F. agents, report to my office for an emergency meeting." The Chief said, via the PA system. Then a red alert sounds off.

(All the agents then bust into his office.)

"What's the emergency Chief?" Kitty asked.

"I'm entering the bake-off at the county fair.. and I need your opinion on these pies." The Chief said atop his desk, while he was wearing a apron the read 'Top Chief'.

"That's the emergency?" Kitty questioned annoyed.

"Hey, first prize is a gift certificate to the tiny CD store!" The Chief replied.

Then they here as Dudley's phone rings. "Hang on, it's the bone phone." He then answers it. "Hellooo."

"Agent Puppy, you're a hungry woodpecker and you think everything you see is made of wood." Snaptrap said, via the phone as a bell rings.

"Must... peck... wood! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley said, in a hypnotizing voice.

(Dudley then pecks Kitty, Keswick and all of the Chief's pies into smithereens. But then the kitchen timer rings, snapping Dudley out of his hypnosis. He is shocked by the mess he caused. Everyone is covered in pie. But then he sees the wolf figure again, laughing and leaning against the door frame. But then disappears as Dudley looked away.)

"Agent Puppy, have you lost your mind?! I was up all night baking those pies!" The Chief asked and stated.

"He.. kinda did you a favor Chief. Who puts m-m-m-mustard in a cherry pie? I mean seriously people!" Keswick said and questioned, as he tasted a pie that was on his head.

"I don't know what came over me. Guess I went a little crazy huh?" Dudley asked.

"Look, maybe you've been working too hard.. why don't you.. go take a break?" Kitty told him. But before anyone could talk Dudley heard a voice, it sounded low and far away, as if it was a flashback.

"Dudley me friend, it has been a long time. It's good to see you again." Said the voice, in a Russian accent.

"Who said that?" Dudley questioned in a low whisper, then he walks back to his desk.

(We cut to Dudley as he is sitting at his cubicle.)

Dudley is shown with his head leaning on his paws. "Kitty's right.. Maybe I am working too hard. She's always right, most of the time." He said to himself with a small frown/smirk, then his phone rings, answers it. "Hello!" He said, while answering.

"Agent Ghost Dog, you're a pretty princess and you're late for the ball." Snaptrap said, via the phone, with a bell ringing in the background.

"Must.. get.. to the ball! Aaaah, HI-GEE-GEEEE! Dudley said in a hypnotizing voice.

(We have a transition to The Chief wiping cherry pie filling off his desk's nameplate. Kitty and Keswick are standing with cleaning equipment.)

"There, that's good as new." The Chief said proudly.

(Dudley then breaks into office, riding a jackhammer.)

"I'm a pretty princess and I'm going to the ball!" Dudley said, while wearing a dress.

(He then chases The Chief and Keswick with jackhammer, causing destruction in the process. Kitty luckily dodges the 'attack'. Then a alarm bell rings, snapping Dudley out of his spell.)

"Agent Puppy, what in the world are you doing?!" The Chief questioned.

"Well apparently he's riding that jackhammer to some sort of b-b-b-ball." Keswick stated.

"What's going on, Dudley?!" Kitty asked.

"I don't know! One minute I was fine and the next I thought I was a woodpecker and a pretty princess and a I don't know." Dudley replied.

"Look Agent Puppy, maybe you just need a little R&R. Why don't we all go to the county fair? You can watch me win a blue ribbon in the bake-off!" The Chief stated.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Keswick, and then whispers to Kitty. "His pies taste like sh-sh-sh-shoes."

Then Dudley hears the voice again.

"I see you are the same crazy bastard, as you were in Vorkuta. Huh Dudley." The voice said with a small laugh. Dudley sees the figure again but it disappears. Dudley just dismissed it.

(We have a transition to Dudley, The Chief, Kitty and Keswick at the county fair. With a rendition of "Entrance of the Gladiators" plays)

Dudley is shown, pulling Chief and his pies in a Radio Flyer-esque wagon. "Ah, you were right, Chief! I'm feeling better already. Good luck in the contest." Dudley said.

(Everyone walks into the Pavilion of Pie tent. But then Dudley's bone phone rings again.)

"Hellooo." Dudley answered, only to hear a bell ring.

"Ghost Dog, you're an angry pirate... pillaging everything you see."

"Okaaay. Can I be a handsome one? Dudley asked.

"Sure you're drop dead handsome... NOW PIPE DOWN AND PILLAGE!" Snaptrap ordered.

Dudley then puts on hat and eye patch. "AARGH! YO-HO-HO! AAARRRRR-HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley said.

(Dudley then grabs a wooden pole supporting tent, causing it to collapse, and brandishes it like a lance, wreaking havoc in the process.)

"Yo-ho me hearties!" Pirate Dudley said, while flying through the air.

(Then he accidentally launches himself onto the Ferris wheel controls, causing it to spin out of control and roll into the roller coaster, destroying it. The roller coaster cars land on the high striker, ringing its bell and snapping Dudley out of his trance.)

"That's it, Agent Ghost Dog! You destroyed my car, my pies, T.U.F.F. HQ.. and the country fair! I'm sorry son, but you've given me no choice. You're fired." The Chief ordered.

(Dudley whimpers, and howls; Snaptrap observes him from a distance with binoculars.)

"Yippee! My plan worked! Agent Ghost Dog is out of my life and I am free to wreak havoc on Petropolis. Fire up the robot Dr. Purple!" Snaptrap ordered. Ollie then gives a thumbs up.

(We gave transition to sunset outside T.U.F.F. headquarters. Dudley is with Kitty at bus stop.)

Dudley is shown holding briefcases. "I can't believe this is happening to me Kitty. I'm not happy without T.U.F.F. If I can't be a secret agent for here, I'm gonna live out the rest of my days in solitude." He said, with a dramatic sad face

(Then the bus arrives)

"All aboard for Solitude." The Driver said, while a violin plays depressing music.

"Goodbye Kitty." Dudley said.

"Goodbye Dudley.. and for what it's worth I did think you were handsome." Kitty stated. They both hugged and then Dudley boards the bus, teary eyed the whole time. The bus then takes off.

(Bus's inside.)

Dudley is shown in the bus. It was empty and lone, except for him and the driver, but then he heard the voice again.

"You really screwed up that time. Did you not my friend?" The wolf figure said and asked, while sitting next to him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Dudley asked the figure.

"My friend do you not remember me? I mean we escaped Vorkuta years ago. Remember?" The wolf asked.

Dudley squinted his eyes, trying to remember. Then it clicked and he gasped in remembrance.

"Reznov?" Dudley asked.

(We cut to Kitty at her desk in T.U.F.F. headquarters)

"Agent Katswell, you better clean out Agent Puppy's desk. He was a great agent.. too bad he was also a woodpecker, a pretty princess and a handsome pirate." The Chief said, while having his monitor/robot hand Kitty a box.

(Kitty starts to clean out Dudley's desk, and looks at framed picture of the two together.)

Kitty then sighed and said. "Oh Dudley, you're crazy, handsome, and a amazing agent, but you're not that crazy. You're my partner. Well I'm gonna figure out what's really going on. Wait a minute." She said, and then checks Dudley's computer. "An e-mail from om?" She opens the video, and then closes it immediately. And gasps. "Dudley was hypnotized by Snaptrap! I've gotta find him." Kitty stated.

(We cut to a bearded Dudley playing the harmonica, and seems to be talking to thin air. But Kitty manages to find him, and talks through window.)

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty, is that you? It's strange to see a familiar face after living in solitude for so long." Dudley stated.

Kitty then narrows her eyes. "It's been twenty minutes and you're in a crowded coffee shop... Is that a real beard?" Kitty asked.

Dudley then pulls beard off. "Can't I be dramatic? And, actually it came with my latte.. with a cappuccino you get a mustache." Dudley asked and stated.

(The we show a gag of a frog with mustache.)

"Listen Dudley, I've figured out what's happened to you. You've been hypnotized by Snaptrap." Kitty said, but then a bell rings.

"I'm a woodpecker princess pirate! Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley stated, but then the bell rings again. Dudley returns to normal.

"That's it! You go crazy whenever you hear a bell. We've gotta get you back to T.U.F.F. so Keswick can unhypnotize you." Kitty said, but then Snaptrap's robot emerges. "Oh no, it's Snaptrap! Changes of plans. C'mon." Kitty ordered.

"But I'm still hypnotized and I could go crazy at any minute." Dudley complained.

"That's what I'm counting on." Kitty said.

"Ok. Come one Reznov your with me." Dudley said, while pulling his mask over his face. Kitty looked on, confused but dismissed it. For now.

(We have a smooth transition to Dudley and Kitty driving off in the T.U.F.F. mobile. Dudley then ejects from the car with the jetpack seat.)

(Snaptrap and co. are shown, inside the robot, and eating takeout food from Taco Town.)

"These tacos are delicious! I'd go back to that place again if we hadn't accidentally crushed it." Snaptrap stated.

(Ghost Dog lands inside robot, still wearing his beard.)

"Hey look, it's Santa wearing a mask! Can I have a pony this year?" Larry said and asked.

"It's former Agent Ghost Dog, sporting a ruff n' tumble grunge look!" Snaptrap said.

"That's right Snaptrap! And now it's time for a taste of your own crazy medicine!" Dudley replied, bodily.

Snaptrap's cellphone rings. "Helloo?" He answered. Then he hands over to Ghost Dog. "It's for you." Ghost Dog grabs it and then a bell rings.

"Ghost Dog, you are a karate chopping super dog!" Kitty stated, via the phone.

"Hhhhiiiii-gee-gee!" Dudley said, hypnotized voice.

(Ollie, Snaptrap, Larry and Francisco scream in fear. As Dudley karate chops and beats them up - plunging Larry into a shark tank. Kitty then rings the bell again.)

"Sneeze button!" Ghost said and then presses the button. Snaptrap is ejected through the robot's nostrils and onto the pavement. Kitty and Ghost Dog then strike a pose over the dizzy Snaptrap.)

(The photo is used to transition to next scene, by the means of a picture frame, Kitty is at her cubicle in TUFF headquarters looking at the new picture.)

"Good news, Agent Katswell. I s-s-successfully unhypnotized Agent Puppy." Keswick said, while walking towards her with Dudley and The Chief.

"Of course, after being in isolation for so long, he'll need some time to re-integrate into society." The Chief stated.

"He was in a crowded coffee shop for twenty minutes!" Kitty stated, annoyed.

"Thanks for believing in me, Kitty! I missed you so much!" Dudley said, teary-eyed, and hugs Kitty. Much to her delight.

"It was only twenty.. ohhh, I missed you too." Kitty said, while embracing Dudley.

"Come on! I baked some new pies to celebrate Agent Puppy's return" The Chief stated.

"Aah, gee thanks. Ooh, look at the time I need to delete that hypnotizing e-mail from Agent P-Puppy's computer." Keswick said, and then shows up at Dudley's computer typing, and wipes sweat from his forehead. "Woo, dodged a bullet there."

"Careful Keswick." Dudley warned him.

"No worries Agent Puppy, my mind is too powerful to succumb to hypnosis." Keswick then plays the video.

(We cut to Kitty, Dudley and The Chief. The Chief is attempting to eat his horrible tasting pie in his office.)

(But then Keswick breaks in riding a jackhammer)

"I'm a pretty pirate princess who's late for woodpecker ball! Hi-gee-gee!" Keswick stated.

(The episode/chapter is supposed to end there. But not today.)

(It was a few hours later. Keswick got unhypnotized and the four were back in The Chief's office trying his new batch of horrible pies. The three sat there annoyed, and sick of these pies. Dudley had enough when the new batch came in.)

"I would love to try some more of your 'lovely' pies, Chief but I got to catch up with a old friend of mine at my cubical." Dudley stated while getting up from his seat.

"Which friend would that be, Dudley?" Kitty asked, suspicious.

"A old friend, Kitty." Dudley answered.

"What's this friends name?" Keswick asked.

"Viktor Reznov." Dudley said. "Lets go chat, Viktor." Dudley said, while waving his hand to someone, as if they were in the room and opens the door. This confused the three, they thought he thought that someone was in the room.

"That's strange." Keswick stated.

"Yeah I know. When I was the coffee shop, he was talking to himself, he then said 'Reznov your with me' before we attacked Snaptrap's robot." Kitty explained.

"And, the weird thing is. I think I heard that name before." The Chief said, and then began jumping on his key board in order to type. After a few seconds he started talking. "Found it, lets see. Viktor Reznov was a Sergeant of the red army for Russia in WWII. He was there at the top of the Reichstag in Berlin. They say he was one of the reasons why the Russians won the battle, he along with his best friend Private Dimitri Perenko and who was also the third flag carrier had planted the flag on top of the Reichstag, after getting shot almost point blank range, and having Reznov save him. Months later they were apart of some Russian op, but Dimitri was killed, and Reznov was captured and sent to Vorkuta, due to suppose treason. A long time later there was a prison riot and break in Vorkuta. All the prisoners were either killed or captured, except for one. Reznov sacrificed himself so that the prisoner could escape." The Chief told them and explained. Much to there surprise and shock.

"But that leaves two question still unanswered." Kitty stated, looking at a surprised and shocked Keswick and Chief. "Did Dudley know him? And, if so how?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know Kitty. Lets call the President. He should know." The Chief said, and then used the monitor/robot to call, after a few seconds the President picked up.

"Ah Chief, Keswick, and Ms. Katswell. For what do I owe for the pleasure of you three calling?" The President asked, now just finishing some documents and handing them to someone off screen.

"Actually, Mr. President, we have a question that we would like to ask." The Chief told him.

"Ask away lad." The President replied, while taking a sip of coffee.

"Well we were wondering, did Agent Ghost Dog a man by the name of Viktor Reznov? And, if so how?" The Chief questioned. After he asked that the president had done a spit take and had a shocked look on his face.

"How'd you know about him and Ghost Dog?" President asked.

"Well Agent Ghost Dog was hypnotized today by one of our villains today, and he started talking about him and as if he was talking to him." The Chief explained, and only for the three to receive a annoyed, shocked, and upset look from the president.

"DAMMIT" The President yelled, and startling the three agents in the process. "I thought we beat this thing along time ago. I'm sending a few of my people over there ASAP, keep Ghost Dog there at T.U.F.F until they get there. When they say challenge word Ice Pick, countersign is Phoenix. Understand" The President ordered.

"What's going on sir?" Kitty asked.

"Something that should've been permanently dealt with years ago Ms. Katswell. My guys should be there in a hour or two. Remember keep Ghost Dog there." The President ordered, and with that he had discounted the call. Leaving the three agents stunned, confused, and worried.

"What's going on Chief?" Keswick questioned, staring to worry now. All the while The Chief hopped on the ledge of his window that that separated his room and the agents cubical's. He looked out and at Dudley, only to see him laughing and talking, as if someone was there and replied.

"I don't know Keswick, but were about to find out." Chief stated, with a sigh.

(1 hour later. Give or take a few minutes.)

The three agents stood in the Chief office, waiting for the three of the presidents people to show up. Luckily the Chief had at least an hours work to do and gave it to Dudley. Now they didn't have to wait long, because on the Chief's monitor, which showed the front of the building, shown as three figures they had never seen before. One was an Eagle, with actual hands, he was bald, of course and wore black tinted sunglasses. The one to his left was a different looking German shepherd, wearing a blue suit. And the one to his left of the eagle was a greyhound wearing a different type of army outfit and a bandanna.

The three looked around and the Eagle had found a camera that was on the wall. He then walked up to it.

"Ice Pick." He stated. And, with that The Chief replied, via the console on his desk, that was also connected to the one outside.

"Phoenix." He replied, and with that he had opened the door and the three walked in. They could see them walk out the elevator, try and succeed at sneaking past Dudley, got to the door, opened it, walked in, shut it, and looked at the three T.U.F.F Agents.

"Who's in charge here." The eagle had asked.

"I am. I'm Chief Herbert Dumbrowski, but call me Chief. This is T.U.F.F's top scientist Keswick, and tied for best agent Kitty Katswell. Who are you?" The Chief introduced and asked.

"CIA Jason Hudson(eagle), SOG Frank Woods(greyhound), and CIA/SOG Alex Mason(German shepherd). Now explain to me how Agent Ghost Dog remembered Viktor Reznov?" Hudson asked, as he and the other two sat down.

"He was hypnotized by one of the villains in Petropolis, after that he started talking as if Reznov was next to him." The Chief explained.

"Hmm. Damn it, I thought we took care of this in Washington." Hudson said with a sigh.

"What's going on. How does Dudley know Viktor Reznov?" Kitty questioned, nervous.

"Have any of you ever heard of Operation 40?" Mason asked.

"Yeah it was the attempted assassination of Fidel Castro in Cuba. A small team of Americans were got there and killed him. But it turns out the one they killed was a double. They escaped, but one was captured." Chief answered

"Well that 'one' is sitting outside this room right." Woods told them, also speaking up the first time they've been there.

"WHAT?" The three T.U.F.F Agents asked, yelled in shock.

"There's not much to say. We got in, fought to the compound, made to Castro's room, I was the shield and Ghost Dog took the shot, he shot the double square in the forehead, and we fought our way out, as Mason gave us cover from the plane. The airway was blocked off by trucks so Ghost Dog left the plane, used a spare ZPU, cleared the runway, got captured, was sent to Vorkuta, and broke out months later." Woods explained. Shocking Kitty, Keswick, and Chief.

"But why does Dudley think he sees Reznov." Kitty questioned, coming out from her shock.

"It was a dramatic time for Ghost Dog. Reznov made him think that he had no friends or allies besides him. And, we believe there is another reason." Mason explained. Everyone waited for a minute or two before Chief spoke up.

"You gonna tell us the other reason or do have to guess?" Chief asked.

"Oh. Well you see two Russians named Kravchenko and Dragovich and a German named Steiner thought that they could brainwash or control Ghost Dog by using numbers in order for him to become a sleeper cell, help unleash a toxic nerve gas across the U.S, and try to assassinate the president of that time. But Reznov interrupted the process and made Dudley want to kill Kravchenko, Dragovich, and Steiner. Along the way after the break out and death of Reznov his subconscious made him think Reznov was with him on every mission. But after some unfortunate torture methods and killing Dragovich he went away. That is until now." Hudson explained to them.

The three sat there in shocked silence, that was until Kitty asked.

"What types of 'unfortunate torture methods'?" Kitty questioned.

"Just some 'minor' shock therapy, if you will." Mason answered, using air quote marks. Kitty didn't trust or believe the answer, but went along with them.

"Ok. Now that we have that out of the way, how we fix it?" Chief asked.

"Well there are a few ways, none of them are pretty." Hudson replied. "He could go through something far worse dramatic, we could have him go through more shock therapy, or we could knock him out and hope he forgets him." Hudson told them. Much to there un-comfortableness.

"Is there any other way?" Kitty asked, hoping for better news.

"Well unless you have a 'forget me' ray or whatever, no those are our only options." Mason told them. Kitty and Chief then looked towards Keswick, who had a look of pride on his face.

"Keswick, you have one right?" Chief questioned, his top scientist.

"Of course Chief. All we need to do is get Agent P-Pu-Puppy in the seat, asleep or knocked out and I can b-be-begin the process. If we want erase his whole day it'll take an hour." Keswick told and informed them.

"Is this fine with everybody?" The Chief questioned them. Everyone gave a nod, but Kitty seemed hesitant but nodded anyway. "Ok, good. Agent Katswell as the only Agent I know to have successfully knock handout I'm sending you in to do so." The Chief ordered. And, with that Kitty walked and was ready to get the old Dudley back. She walked towards his cubical, with him unaware of her presence and seemingly talking to Reznov in the process.

"Your feline friend is coming towards us my friend." 'Reznov' told him, while leaning again the wall of Dudley's cubical.

"I know Reznov. I also know Hudson, Woods, and Mason are here. The question is why?" Dudley asked himself and 'Reznov'. He then finished the report Chief had given him and turned around to face Kitty.

"Hey Kitty. What's up?" He asked as he faced her. By the time he asked she was already next to him.

"Sorry Dudley." She stated as she pinched a specific spot on his neck, knocking him out. She then gave a thumbs up towards the window. Then the scientist, two agents, soldiers, and soldier/spy had walked out and towards them. Woods and Mason had carried Dudley while Keswick lead and the rest followed.

(Keswick's lab. Minutes later.)

The five stood in front of the machine, as Dudley was knocked out and sitting in the chair, with Keswick at the control panel, getting the controls together.

"Ok, now I think I got it. When I press this button Agent Puppy should for get this day ever happened. The machine should keep him in a coma induced trance until this whole day is erased, including the memory of Viktor Reznov, or at least keep it locked up. Any questions?" Keswick asked, to make sure no one had any doubts, only for everyone to shake there heads in a 'no' fashion.

And, with that Keswick had pushed the button, the machine had acted up, and started to delete the memory of today, successfully locking up the memory of Reznov along with it. On the side of the machine, had a screen that showed everything Dudley had done that day, from his POV. After an hour the screen and the machine had died down, indicating that it was a success. Everyone than heard a groan and ran to Dudley, only to find him waking up.

"Uh, guys. A few questions. Why am I hooked up to a machine, why am I drawing a blank, and why are Hudson, Woods, and Mason here?" Dudley questioned, while Keswick unhooked him.

"Uh, well. You got knocked out in a fight today, and this machine was able to wake you up, but couldn't let you remember. And, the reason why were here is because the President ordered us to come check on you." Hudson explained.

"Ok. Well that's obviously a pile of bullshit, but I can't remember anything, so I'll go along with it for now." Dudley replied, while getting up from the chair, and felling a little bit dizzy.

"You ok Ghost Dog." Woods asked.

"Yeah. Just dizzy, but I'll be fine." Dudley replied.

"Good. Well the three of us have got to go back to Washington. Take care of your self Ghost Dog." Mason told him. And, with that the three had left. Leaving the four T.U.F.F Agents alone.

"Well, I think I'm going to t-tu-turn in. Goodnight everyone." Keswick stated and left, leaving the three alone.

"Yeah me too. Are you fit to drive Agent Puppy?" Chief asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." Dudley replied.

"Ok, good. Goodnight you two." And, with that said The Chief had left, leaving the two alone.

"Kitty, I have no clue what happened today. But uh, thanks for being by my side, I think." Dudley said, confusion hinted in his voice.

"No problem Dudley." Kitty replied.

"Ok, well goodnight Kitty." Dudley said, and with that he left, leaving her alone, feeling a little bit guilty. I mean what's more important? The memory of your friend/best friend, who also sacrificed his life for you? Or, your sanity? Kitty had asked herself this, but dismissed it. And, with that she left. All four of them thinking and dreaming of the events ahead.

"The End. For Now.


	10. Internal Affairs

**(I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy)**

(The episode starts with black and white newsreel footage. Then patriotic music starts to play.)

"Petropolis News presents, 'ONE T.U.F.F. CUSTOMER'! (A image of an agent flea is shown.) "Who is, this tiny titan of justice?" (The agent then knocks out bad guys with his nunchuks.) "That's T.U.F.F.'s number one secret agent, Herbert Dumbrowski." A male newsreel narrator asked and answered.

"Shhh!" The Herbert in the video shushed.

"Oh, that's right his identity is a secret so I shouldn't have told you his name is Herbert Dumbrowski. (A sign saying "Herbert Dumbrowski" appears, then the agent pushes it out of frame.) "Whoops, I did it again." (Dumbrowski's birth certificate appears, followed by his address.) "Sorry Herbert Dumbrowski, of 428 Maple Drive, Apartment 7, Petropolis." The male newsreel narrator said and apologized. (The scene shifts to Dumbrowski's front door, Herbert steps out looking annoyed, this is where the cameraman/narrator is promptly shot at by a blaster causing him to fall down.)

(The view changes to an extreme long shot of Petropolis, then Herbert Dumbrowski standing proudly in front of a waving American flag.)

"Petropolis, you can sleep well knowing T.U.F.F.'s best secret agent is on the case." A female newsreel narrator said this time.

(The Chief in present-day is shown sitting behind a film projector, and watching the screen.)

"Ahhhhhhh... Those were the days. Beating up bad guys and blasting narrators." Chief said, nostalgia evident in his voice.

(But then a flashing noise and a shout is heard. Dudley enters through door of Chief's office.)

"Chief.. I've.. uh got a little problem." A tiny-sized Dudley told him.

"Agent Puppy, I told you not to mess with Keswick's shrinking ray!" Chief said to him, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I know but I had a great idea for a prank I want to pull on Kitty, and I was really hungry, (He then pulls out a cookie) and now I've got this giant cookie!" Dudley explained to him, but then sees the reel footage. "Hey, is that you Chief?" Dudley questioned.

"You know they said when you pull a prank on someone it means either you like or love them and yeaaahh. I used to be a heck of a field agent." (Past Chief is shown judo-flipping a gorilla) "You know son, I envy you. Well.. not right now, 'cause you're a tiny dog and that's just weird. But you're still in your prime!" Chief stated, sounding a little proud.

"So are you Chief, you're still as sharp as ever." Dudley said, but then Chief falls asleep. Having fallen asleep, the Chief snores loudly and spits his dentures out, which clamp down on Dudley's nose. "Ughh.. and so are your teeth! Eew.." Dudley said, while being grossed out. He puts dentures back into the Chief's mouth, awakening him.

Chief then sees a shrunken Dudley eating a cookie. "Holy! Now I'm giant! Finally, I can ride the rollercoaster with the big kids... Oh, right, shrink-ray." Chief said, sounding disappointed.

(Then the Chief's phone starts to ring. He then answers it.)

General Warthog starts to talk on the line, and with a Southern drawl. "Herbert.. it's General Warthog. I'm not gonna make it to poker night, I've been kidnapped by the Chameleon." He is shown, hanging upside down and tied in chains in the Chameleon's lair.

"What?! That's terrible! It was your turn to bring the pizza bagels! Well don't worry, I'll put my best team on it. They're a big cat and a tiny dog." Chef then hangs up and turns to Dudley. "Agent Puppy, you and Kitty have to rescue General Warthog and get those pizza bagels back!" Chief ordered.

"Kitty's at the movies Chief." Dudley informed him, trying not to sound jealous and/or pissed off. "She lost a bet and had to take Keswick. Hey! Why don't you rescue the General with me?" Dudley asked him, now getting out of his slump.

"Mmmm.. It's tempting, but I'm too old." The Chief replied with a sad tone.

Dudley then tells him in a enthusiastic tone. "C'mon! Deep down you're still the same tough guy from that newsreel!" He then points to the screen.

"Well, I guess that's true... if you don't count my toupée, false teeth, artificial hip, bionic foot, short-term memory loss and.. uh, what was I talking about again?" Chief started to list off, but forgot and asked Dudley.

"Going on a mission with me. I'd love to see you back in action! So what do you say? I'll share my big cookie!" Dudley asked and trying to bribe him.

Chief then sees himself on newsreel, saluting the American flag. "I'll do it!" He stated while saluting.

(Dudley (still tiny, and with his mask covering his forehead and top of his head) and the Chief are carried from the office to Chief's tiny car in T.U.F.F.'s parking lot via chutes. The Chief hits the pedal and starts driving to the Chameleon's rock lair.)

Dudley is shown, sitting in car. "Erghh, ughh! How do you get bugs in your teeth when you're this small?" Dudley questioned, while fidgeting his teeth with a toothpick.

The Chief is shown driving. "They're not bugs they're amoebas. Welcome to my freaky little world." He answered.

(They pull up to the Chameleon's lair and drive right inside to find the General tied up)

Dudley and the Chief gasp, as they look up to the relatively giant Chameleon.

"Hehehehehe.. hahahuh. Now that I have successfully nabbed the General.." The Chameleon started, but then shape shifts into General Warthog. "I will use his identity to gain access to the Petropolis Military Base and redirect tonight's missile test to fire at tuff! But first, I will eat the General's pizza bagels riiight in front of him!" The Chameleon finished, and then gobbles plate of pizza bagels right in front of the General, while laughing and snorting.

The Chief is shown, hiding behind his miniature car. "That monster! He's not even using a napkin! We've gotta stop him!" He said, and then jumps into action while Dudley watches.

The Chameleon (Warthog) sees as Chief approach's "Oooh! A hairy flea with a toupee.." He then shoots his tongue and swallows Chief.

Dudley is shown, dramatically horrified. "Oh no! This is all my fault! I've gotta save the Chief!" Dudley said, and then pulls the mask over his face. "Hiiiiiiii-gee-gee!" He then jumps into the fray with a karate kick but is consumed by the Chameleon.

The Chameleon (Warthog) then slurps. "Mmm... karate ghost dog bug." He then looks down. "Oh, that's going to go right to my hips. Anyway, time to destroy T.U.F.F." The Chameleon finished, and then walks off.

(We have a transition t the next scene. Keswick and Kitty are at the cinema and are about to watch "The Lizard of Oz".)

(They are seated inside movie theater.)

Kitty is shown, holding a bucket of popcorn. "Keswick, can you butter this popcorn with your butter ray?" Kitty asked. Keswick then takes out a ray gun and fires, but then the bucket disappears.

"Whoops. That was my invisibility ray. I've really got to start labelling my st.. uh.. st.. stuff." Keswick stated with a chuckle.

(Courtesy Clown via public address system: "For the consideration of others, please turn off all wrist-coms and butter rays.")

(Kitty then turns off her wrist-com. We scene transitions to Dudley falling down the Chameleon's [still disguised as the General] esophagus.)

Ghost Dog is shown screaming. "I need back-up!" He calls Kitty with his wrist-com but is put on voicemail. "Drat, voicemail. Hey Kitty! It's Ghost Dog. Hope you're enjoying the movie. And, if not I'll either make Keswick pay, take you to a movie myself, or both. Oh, and by the way the Chief and I got eaten by the Chameleon so uh, give me a shout." He then continues to scream.

(He then falls into the Chameleon's acid-filled stomach, where the Chief is taking refuge on top of a slowly shrinking pizza bagel.)

"Agent Puppy, are you out there?" Chief asked, via his wrist-com, but then hears Dudley.

Dudley then lands on a pizza bagel. "Chief! I've found you, and it's Ghost Dog." Ghost Dog then receives message on his wrist-com. "Hang on, someone's calling me."

"It's me, Agent Pu-Ghost Dog." Chief informed, while correcting himself.

"Okay, I'll let it go to voicemail." Ghost Dog, while pressing a button.

(The pizza bagels continue to be shrunk by the acid.)

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this." Chief said, while looking at the acid. "Because of me we're both done for." Chief said in a depressed tone.

"I'll get us out of here!" Ghost Dog said, while punching the stomach wall, but gets his fist covered in mucus. "Okay, that's super gross..." He said while cleaning his fist. "It's up to you. What would super agent Herbert Dumbrowski do?" Ghost Dog asked him.

"Well, he'd probably use his nunchuks to make this lizard up chuck." Chief answered while looking through his suit pocket. "No, those are my mukluks.. uh, my toy duck, some corn I need to shuck... Ah, here we are!" Chief said while grabbing his nun chucks.

(We have a quick transition to the imposter General Warthog, being escorted through the underground military base by two other army officers.)

"General Warthog, glad you could be here for the missile launch." A Otter Army Officer told him, while carrying a clipboard.

(The Chief strikes the Chameleon's stomach with his nunchuks, causing him to have a stomach-ache.)

The Chameleon (Warthog) grunts in pain. "Ooh uh, sorry. It must have been someone.. uh I mean something I ate. At ease, semper fi, remember the Alamo." He said while making a hasty salute and walks off in pain.) He then starts talking to himself. "Hahhahahhahha, I'm having trouble digesting that hairy flea and tiny ghost dog!" He then sees a spider. "Oooh, but I know someone who won't." He then eats the spider.

"General Warthog.. did you just eat a spider..?" Asked a puzzled Otter Army Officer.

The Chameleon (Warthog) says in a nervous voice. "I'm sorry, did you want one?.. I mean, drop and give me twenty." He ordered.

(The two soldiers drop and do push-ups.)

(We have a transition to the spider, crawling down into Chameleon's stomach.)

"Coool, giant spider..." Ghost Dog said, but then looks at spider's face. "I mean arghhhhh! Giant spider! I got this Chief." He starts to attack but is sprayed with a sticky web. "Eeww, why is everything so gross when you're tiny?" Ghost Dog asked.

(The Chief shoots a grappling hook pistol, grabs and takes Ghost Dog with him and zips up into the Chameleon's chest cavity. The spider is struck by a falling pizza bagel and falls into the stomach acid.)

Ghost Dog then hits something. "Can't see a thing in here." He said, but then lights a flare and looks up. "Cool, it's the Chameleon's heart!" The flare shows a beating heart.

(Meanwhile)

The Chameleon (Warthog) says. "Since I am clearly General Warthog and not an imposter, I have some new missile coordinates for you." He said, and then types T.U.F.F's location coordinates into computer. "Argh! Heart burn!" He told them while grabbing a water cooler tank and gobbles the water down.

(Water rushes down into chest cavity, flooding it.)

"He's trying to drown us! Why did I play with that shrink-raay?! Oh right, for the cookie and the prank. It was pretty worth it." Ghost Dog said aloud.

(The water extinguishes the heartburn.)

"C'mon Agent Ghost Dog!" Chief said, while grabbing Ghost Dog and flies away with the jetpack.

(The scene transitions to Kitty and Keswick exiting the movie theater.)

"Whoa Kitty, that movie really stunk! It's like somebody bl..b..b..blasted the director with my no talent ray!" Keswick said aloud.

Kitty switches on her wrist-com, but then gasps. "Oh no.. I got a voicemail from Ghost Dog. He and the Chief were eaten by the Chameleon, and he offered to take me on a date.!" Kitty said, wondering wither to be happy, upset, worried, or all three.

(The Chief and Dudley rocket up through the Chameleon's esophagus, past his mouth and into his head cavity.)

Ghost Dog is shown, standing on the Chameleons brain, but his wrist-com starts to beep.

"Ghost Dog, are you okay? I didn't get your message 'cause I was at a movie!" Kitty asked and informed, via her wrist-com and sound worried for him, and only him.

"Made by hacks!" Keswick stated, via Kitty's wrist-com.

"Kitty, the Chameleon's disguised himself as General Warthog!" (He then looks through the Chameleon's eyes.) "He's gonna launch a missile at T.U.F.F. in three minutes!" Ghost Dog told them, via his wrist-com.

"Agent Ghost Dog, the Chameleon's transformation suit is w..wa..wa.. wired into his brain. If you can disconnect it he'll turn back into himself, and be revealed as an imposter. Keswick informed him.

(Ghost Dog and the Chief look up, seeing the wiring and a plug.)

"We're on it Keswick!" Ghost Dog told him.

(The scene changes to the Chameleon, he's watching as the missile is preparing for launch.)

The Chameleon (Warthog) starts to say. "Yes, in less than two minutes T.U.F.F. will be.. headache!"

(Ghost Dog and the Chief try to spring themselves up at the plug, jumping on different lobes of the Chameleon's brain to bounce themselves upwards.)

The Chameleon (Warthog) starts to twitch. "Involuntary skipping!" (Twitch) "Uncontrollable weeping.. and a sudden craving for pickles!" He starts to eat pickles.

(In Chameleon's head.)

"Naah, it's no use. Oh, I guess I'm just not the agent I used to be." Chief said, being discouraged at not being able to reach the plug.

"Wait! You're better than the agent you used to be. Didn't you say soemthing about having a bionic foot?" Ghost Dog said and questioned.

"Yeah, I also have unshucked corn in my pocket." Chief said, while holding the corn. "What's your point?" Chief asked, unimpressed.

Dudley: "Use your foot to kick the plug!" Ghost Dog said, while making hand gestures towards the plug.

(The Chief prepares for action. Ghost Dog swings him around, flinging him upwards. He kicks the plug with his bionic foot, destroying the connection.)

"You did it Chief! You and your weird foot are heroes!" Ghost Dog told him, as spars flew in the background as if they were fireworks.

(With his suit's connection destroyed, the Chameleon transforms back into his normal self.)

"You're not General Warthog!" The Otter Army Officer said, while pointing at him.

"No. It is I, the Chameleon! And I have fooled you into launching a missile at T.U.F.F. Headquarters!" The Chameleon stated proudly.

"Oh no! Abort the launch!" The Otter Army Officer shouted in worry. (The screen counts down, 3... 2.. 1...)

"Too late!" The Chameleon said, after that the missile launches. "It is time to make my escape." The Chameleon then salutes to the group of military officers. "Ten hut, fall in, Bay of Pigs." The officers salute back, then the Chameleon crawls up to surface in order to watch the missiles.

(Ghost Dog is shown as he is watching the missile through Chameleon's eye with the Chief. He starts to speaking via wrist-com.) "Kitty, the missile's been launched!" He informed her.

Kitty is shown, driving through the streets in the T.U.F.F mobile with Keswick. "We're on it Ghost Dog!" She presses a button, then the vehicle transforms into an airplane.

"Chief! The Chameleon's gonna get away!" Ghost Dog told/yelled towards the Chief.

"Don't worry son, super agent Herbert Dumbrowski is on the case!" The Chief informed him, he then grabs Dudley and jumps down the Chameleon's nostrils to land on the ground. "Hey Chameleon, you're going down!" Ghost Dog yelled.

"Oh please, I eat bugs like you for dinner. In fact, I thought I already did!" The Chameleon stated.

(The Chameleon shoots his tongue at Chief, who dodges, grabs it and throws the much larger Chameleon around with a few judo-flips.)

Chameleon is shown groaning. "Okay, I'm about to start throwing up pickles." Ghost Dog then ties the Chameleons tongue around a tree trunk.

"You're under arrest, courtesy of T.U.F.F.!" Ghost Dog said, and then jumps down. "Chief, you were awesome!" Ghost Dog complemented.

"Thanks Ghost Dog. Let's just hope Kitty can stop that missile." The Chief said, but then falls asleep momentarily, then wakes up to see a still tiny Dudley. "I'm huge! Oh yeaah.. shrink ray."

(Meanwhile Kitty and Keswick are pursuing the missile with the T.U.F.F. mobile. Kitty jumps out of the plane, latches onto one of the rocket's tail fins with her claws and rips out the wiring in one of the rocket's panels.)

"I can't disarm it Keswick!" Kitty told him, while the rocket continues towards T.U.F.F.

"Why don't you use the air-brake?" Keswick asked, while still in the T.U.F.F Mobile.

(Kitty pulls the air-brake, making the missile stop inches away from hitting the building, and in freeze frame mode.)

"Oh, there was really an air brake? I was just yanking your chain." Keswick questioned and informed, much to the annoyance of Kitty.

(We have a transition to celebrations in front of the T.U.F.F. building. Crowds and T.U.F.F. agents are present for the Chief's awarding ceremony.)

General Warthog presents the Chief with an oversized medal that crushes him. "Congratulations Chief!" He said, with a salute.

Chief salutes as well. "Thanks General, I thought I was too old for this but apparently I've still got it." They both then fall asleep and spit their dentures out.

Ghost Dog who is still tiny, get hit by the General's dentures. "Ugghaahh! So gross! Keswick, turn me back to normal!" Ghost Dog ordered.

"You bet Agent G-Ghost Dog. One blast of my enlarging ray ought to do it." Keswick said, and then fires a ray gun.

(Ghost Dog then grows to normal size, but then grows into a giant, three-headed fire-breathing monster dog, reminiscent of King Ghidorah and Cerberus. He then begins terrorizing the people.)

"Wow! I have really got to start l..l..l..labeling my stuff!" Keswick stated.

(It was supposed to be a ending gag with Keswick. But not today.)

(T.U.F.F HQ)

A few hours later. About half if not most of the T.U.F.F Agents have left. We cut to Kitty ash she sits in her cubical. We then see Dudley, stealthy grappling down behind/besides her in a Spiderman type fashion.

"Peek a boo." Dudley said close to her ear. Immediately she had literally jumped out of her seat and gave a fright yelp, much to the amusement of Dudley.

"Hahahahaha." Dudley laughed, while getting down from the grappling hook, and faced a very annoyed, worried, and mad Kitty.

"Your such a child." Kitty told him, while getting her composure back, sitting back down, and facing him.

"And, your point is?" Dudley questioned while leaning against the wall of her cubical.

"What do you want Dudley?" Kitty asked him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how the movie with Keswick went." Dudley told her, keeping calm on the outside, but was jealous on the inside.

"It was ok. He kept complaining about how bad the movie was." Kitty answered with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How about I take you to a movie myself." Dudley offered, with a cocky almost charming grin.

"R-really?" Kitty questioned, with a small blush and stutter.

"Yeah, sure. We both get off soon, so how about I come and pick you up around eight?" Dudley questioned her.

"Sure." She replied, almost instantly after he finished. "I mean sounds like fun." She added, calming herself.

"Great see you then. . .'love." Dudley told her and added 'love' to see what would happened. After that she had gotten a major blush on her face. And, with that he had grappled his way out of there. Both happy and excited for what would to come.

(Hours later)

The movie 'date' was a huge success. They have seen a romance movie. They laughed, cried, and went 'aww' at certain moments. Dudley had never shown any real emotions besides joy, and, and the occasional cry, so it was rare for Kitty to see the new emotions he displayed. After the movie was over Dudley had driven Kitty home and walked up to her apartment. She had thanked him, he replied with a 'no problamo', and both told each other 'goodnight'. But Dudley did something daring, surprising, shocking, and totally unexpected before he left. He had kissed her on the cheek and left, notching the dreamy, loving, shocked, blushed filled, and surprised look she had given. She had stood outside her door for a full minute, before she had gone inside, and squealed in happiness and delight. After an hour she finally gone to sleep. Both her and Dudley dreaming about the future ahead. Both having the occasional intimate dream with each other.

The End. For Now.


	11. Chilly and Betrayed Dog

**(Sorry for taking too long. But I made up for it by adding pieces of Dudley's past as a soldier/agent. And, explained why he can be as mature as a adult one minute and as immature as a kid the next. But that's not all. Someone betrays Dudley and breaks his heart. Who is it? I think you all should know. Also there a poll going on for this story. So please check it out and vote. Also going to give Dudley a Deadpool like personality. And, when we get to the ice skating, I wont go into full details. Sorry.)**

**(The episode starts with scene showing T.U.F.F. The Chief is in his office. He makes an announcement over the intercom.)**

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office immediately!" Chief ordered, via the intercom.

**(Kitty and Dudley kick open the door to his office.)**

"What is it, Chief? Is a super villain threatening to destroy the city?" Kitty asked, while opening a few flaps of the closed blinds that were in the office.

"Did someone steal Keswick's fish sticks from the fridge, 'cause it wasn't me!" Dudley said, but then burps out an empty bag that says "Keswick" along with a note that says "Don't touch".

"Who cares! Just check out this footage!" Chief told them, and then jumps on a button. A video screen slides out from the wall and shows two figure skaters doing a trick. It's from the qualifying round from the Petropolis skating championships. But then a saw cuts a hole in the ice from underneath the skaters. They fall through, while screaming.

"Oh no! Someone's stealing figure skaters. LETS ROCK IT." Dudley said and shouted, while running away and coming back in a camouflage army getup. While also having large guns and blasters, along with smoke grenades, regular grenades, and a few Molotov cocktail bombs strapped to his whole body. Along with wearing his signature skull/ghost mask. But due to the weight of it all, he fell over with a yelp.

"Yeah, uhh, I'm gonna talk to Agent Katswell now." Chief told him, while turning towards Kitty. "Agent Puppy is right. Someone's stealing the world's great figure skaters! I need you two to go undercover as skaters and find out who's responsible. And not looking like your going to war with the Russians." Chief added, directing it towards Dudley.

"On it, Chief! Kitty and I will figure out who's stealing those skaters. But I'll bring the weapons just incase." Dudley replied, while getting up with all the weapons, still strapped onto him.**  
**  
"Uh, I'll explain to him in the car." Kitty told Chief.

Then The Chiefs wall slides out showing a mini ice rink. Keswick is shown in a coat.

"I have your costumes and these c-c-c-computerized skates." Keswick stated, while holding a pair of skates. "Just turn the knob to the desired s-s-setting and they'll turn you both into professional skaters." The skates start racing around the ice and come to stop in front of Dudley and Kitty.

"SOOOOOOO, no war or fighting. That suuuuuuccckkkssss!" Dudley stated, while a robotic hanger hands him a girl, skating costume.

"I'll explain that in the car, too." Kitty said, while another robotic hanger hands her a fancy, boy's costume.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have the girl's costume?" Dudley questioned.

"That's the only we had that would fit you! Good luck agents Puppy and K-K-Katswell." Keswick told them. They then walk away awkwardly.

"Was that really the only costume that would fit him?" Chief asked, while turning towards Keswick.

"No, we have a ton of costumes." Keswick informed him. Then a rack comes down showing more costumes. "I was just getting back at him for stealing my fish sticks." Keswick told him, while chuckling. "Got him back."

(T.U.F.F Garage. Dudley and Kitty are walking towards the T.U.F.F Mobile, while holding the costumes.)

"I do not want to dress like a girl." Dudley said aloud.

"Yeah, and I don't want to dress like a guy. But what can we do? I mean Keswick said, that these were the only costumes that would fit us." Kitty replied back.

"Well your going to love more then you already do." Dudley said with a chuckle and a smirk at the blush Kitty had. And, then pulled out a set of car keys and pressed a button. The T.U.F.F Mobiles back opened up and produced two racks, one full of boy skating costumes that could fit Dudley, and the other, girl costumes that could fit Kitty.

"You had this installed in the T.U.F.F Mobile? Were you expecting this to happen?" Kitty asked him, while picking out a black costume(imagine Dudley's pink one, but black and the size to where it could fit Kitty.).

"Yes, and always gotta be prepared for the unexpected." Dudley answered, while grabbing a larger copy of Kitty's boy skating costume, also with a moustache. Dudley pressed the key again and the clothes rack disappeared. They got in the car and drove off.

(We cut to the Petropolis Skating Rink.)

"This is Dorothy Camel reporting live from the figure skating qualifying rounds where I haven't had any water in 9 days. Despite the disappearance of SEVERAL skating teams, competitors continue to warm up hoping to make it to the finals. All I can say is "good luck" and "you're all doomed"." Dorothy Camel said, while facing towards the camera.

**(We Cut to the dressing rooms)**

(Kitty comes out of the women's changing room and Dudley comes out of the men's room.)

"How do I look Kitty?" Dudley asked, showing off his outfit.

"You look great. Come on let's go check out the other skaters." Kitty told him, while walking away, with Dudley following behind. "I'm starting to think one of these teams wants to win So badly, they're taking out the competition.

"Good theory, let's check if anybody looks suspicious just don't be to obvious." Dudley stated, while looking around. His then points out to a hot dog vender. "You, hold it right there!" Dudley yelled out.

"Dudley, that's a hot dog vendor!" Kitty informed him, sounding and growing annoyed.

"I know I really want a hot dog." Dudley informed her. The vendor then gives Dudley a hot dog and then walks away. "Freeze Mister!" Dudley ordered again, only to receive a annoyed and deaf glare from Kitty. "What? I want mustard too." Dudley then moves over to a door opening that lead into the ice rink, and then eats the hot dog. "Time for some super secret Agent Detective Work." Dudley announced. Then, strangely, Kitty starts to skate on the ice, while holding Dudley above her head in her arms. They then skate towards a bear couple and team. Dudley then starts to talk to the female bear, who was also in the same position as he was.

"Excuse me. How's your evil plan to eliminate all the other figure skaters going?" Dudley questioned her.

"What?" The bear lady asked, clearly confused.

"It's not them, Kitty. They didn't know anything about the plan." Dudley her, they then skate away. We cut away as Dudley skates near two squirrels, which were dressed as clowns and the male was spinning around while holding the female with his hands on her. "Hey can I borrow your saw?" Dudley asked.

"I don't have one." The male one replied.

"Not guilty, moving on." Dudley stated while moving away. He then puts a light above an old turtle lady. "Where were you on the Night of June 33rd?!" Dudley yelled and questioned.

"You're scaring me!" The old turtle lady told him while hiding in her shell.

"Dudley! Let me handle this." Kitty ordered.

"Okay, but I don't think you're gonna get her to crack. I'm watching you!" Dudley informed her, while also yelling at the turtle lady one more time.

**(We cut to a scene that shows another contestants skating shoes.)**

"Hi we're new on circuit!" Kitty stated, albeit awkwardly.

**(The female skater then stops spinning.)**

"Howdy ya'll. I'm Snowflake and this is my brother, Slush." Snowflake introduced herself and her brother, who then slides into the picture. Slush then waves with both hands, but then falls.

"I'm Breanne but call me Bre for short, and this is my partner." Kitty introduced herself with a fake alias, and then pulls Dudley towards herself.

"It's "Kevin Marvin Antonio Austin." Dudley announced. But then leaned in and whispered to Kitty. "I panicked and I couldn't pick a name." He whispered to her nervously.

"I got a tattoo what says "Kevin Marvin Antonio Austin." Slush stated, while pulling up his shirt and showing a reddish purple spot.

Snowflake then giggles. "Sweetie that's a rash." Snowflake informed him and then pulled down his suit. "Sorry, but he's a couple of pancakes 'side a short stack." She told them, while caressing his head. "Come on, sweetie we gotta go practice our routine!" She told him and then skates away. Slush falls down again but follows anyway.

"Okay, it can be them. She's too nice and he's too stupid." Kitty stated while putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm telling you it's the old lady. You're going down grandma!" Dudley told her and yelled at the old lady. Which caused the old turtle lady to faint.

**(We slide to the next routine.)**

"Now, for the next team in the qualifying rounds. Say hello and possibly goodbye to our current front runners, Pete and Polly Penguin." Dorothy Camel announced and introduced them.

**(We cut to the ice rank. Two penguins, a male and a female, are dressed are cavemen and women are sitting around a campfire. They get up and start doing amazing tricks. Before spinning around and jumping into the mouth of a robotic T-Rex dinosaur. The mouth closes, causing the a audience to gasp in worry, but they open the mouth from inside, causing the audience to cheer. But then a saw comes from under the ice and saws around the robot in a giant circle. The penguins and robot then fall down through the hole in the ice. The audience runs out of the stadium in panic.)**

"Kitty, the villains struck again and now they're stealing dinosaurs." Dudley told her in worry.

"Come On." Kitty ordered. The two then jump into the hole, that led to the locker room. "They got Away. Dudley, I'm seeing a pattern here." Kitty informed him.

"That's not a pattern, I spilled mustard on my leotard!" Dudley told. Making Kitty's annoyance grow.

"Listen to me. Every skating team that was nabbed was the favorite to win including the penguins." Kitty stated.

"Okay, I have a plan." Dudley told her.

"Does it involve the old lady?" Kitty asked.

"Yes!" Dudley answered eagerly.

"Do Have Another Plan?" Kitty questioned

"Well, we could use Keswick's skates to become the favorites so the bad guys would come after us." Dudley informed her.

"That's actually a good plan. Come on, let's get back to the rink. It's time for our qualifying routine." Kitty complemented and ordered.

"Can I get another hot dog?" Dudley asked.

"No!" Kitty answered.

"Okay. I'll just suck on my leotard." Dudley told her, and then started to suck on the leotard.

"With the disappearance of another team, much of the terrified audience has fled the arena. On the bright side, there's almost no line at the snow cone stand. Now for the next team in the qualifying rounds, two newcomers to the skating scene, Bre and Kevin Marvin Antonio Austin." Dorothy Camel announced and introduced.

**(Dudley and Kitty start to do amazing tricks, which lure the fans back. One of which made Kitty sick. But gains Dudley four new admirers. A female monkey, dog, cat, and bunny.)**

"Kevin Marvin Antonio Austin, that was Amazing!" Dorothy announced, but was interrupted as Kitty fell down and threw up. "And, you threw up. If you're half that good in the finals, you'll take first place." She announced and informed.

"Oh Thanks, Dorothy." Dudley told her. Then the saw comes back though the ice and starts to cut a hole in it. Kitty notices right away.

"Dudley, your plan is working. Hold on, we're about to meet the bad guys." Kitty stated, while getting back up and grabbing his shoulders.

"Oh, how do I look okay." Dudley questioned, while putting a mirror in front of his face. Then the saw stops cutting and the hole gives out, letting Kitty and Dudley fall through the ice. They both scream as they fall.

"Oh, no someone just eliminated another skating team. Run for your lives!" Dorothy announced and then runs away, only to come back. "Coming up next, 'Women's Tennis'." She informed and then left.

**(We cut to Kitty and Dudley in the locker room.)**

"I don't get it. Where are the villains?" Kitty asked.

"I'll use my keen canine sense of smell to track them down." Dudley stated, and then started to sniff around. But while he was doing that, someone hits Kitty over the head with a frying pan, knocking her out cold. "Okay, they're right behind us." Dudley said, only to be hit with the same frying pan and knocked out. There is nothing but blackness, but Dudley then wakes up. He starts to look around, and sees as fellow skaters are tied up. "Kitty my plan worked! The bad guys came after us."

"Okay, now what do we do?" Kitty questioned.

"That was all I had. You know, you can contribute sometimes too." Dudley informed her.

**(Giggling can be heard from the shadows Then two unexpected skaters stepped out and into the light.)**

"Wait, Snowflake and Slush! You're the bad guys?!" Kitty asked and stated, shocked by the outcome.

"The old lady must've put them up to it!" Dudley announced.

"No, Kevin. You see, Slush and I haven't won a skating competition. Mostly because Slush is dumber than a box of hair. And I should know 'Cause I skated with a box of hair once, and it was smarter than him!" Snowflake announced angrily. "But then the hair went solo and left me hanging. The only way we could win was to eliminate everyone who's better than us. And with all y'all skaters out of the way, we're the best team left. That means the trophy is ours." She told them, only to have Slush fall down.

"Someone's gonna find us eventually and when they do, you 2 and your old lady mastermind are going down!" Dudley stated.

"I know anyone's gonna find any of ya'll." Snowflake stated, and then a pulls out a carrot like bomb. She tries to laugh evilly only for it to become a cough. She sits it down and activities it. "This bomb is set t go off in five minutes. Just enough time for us to win the trophy and get out of here. Come on Slush! We got some skating to do." Snowflake ordered. She leaves, while Slush jumps off moronically and follows.

"Oh, no Dudley. We gotta get everybody out of here!" Kitty exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm way ahead of you, Bre. Rocket skates activate!" Dudley announced and then used the dial that was on his pair of skates. They slip off and start to skate around, while cutting all the other skaters free, and saving Kitty and Dudley for last.

"Good work! Now let's get this bomb out of the building!" Kitty exclaimed, while grabbing the bomb.

**(We slide to Snowflakes and Slush's routine. Snowflake slides into picture, while Slush falls into a tub of ranch dressing. They then strike a pose. The Judges are shown, giving a 0,1 and, -1)**

"Wow that healthy snack routine was the lamest thing I've ever seen. But with no other real competition, it looks like Snowflake and Slush are going to win the championship." Dorothy announced. While watching as a judge struggled with the trophy and played tug of war with Snowflake.

**(But then Dudley and Kitty climb back out of the hole in the rink.)**

"Wait a minute, this isn't over yet. One more team has taken the ice." Dorothy stated.

**(But unfortunately Dudley drops the bomb in the trophy.)**

"Oh, no. You gotta give me that trophy! There's a bomb in it!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Right we all heard that one before. If you want the trophy you'll have to win it fair and square, mister!" A bear judge replied back.

"Looks like we'll have to skate for it, Dudley." Kitty informed him.

"But I cant. I don't have Keswick's skates." Dudley told her.

"But I do! Just follow my lead." Kitty told stated, while reaching a hand out towards him.

"Okay." Dudley agreed, while taking her hand.

**(Kitty And Dudley start to do new tricks, pose, and get points with 10,10 And 11. Which makes the four females from before, hearts grow and faint.)**

"I don't believe it! That was the most dynamic and creative performance I've ever seen, and I'm still not thirsty." Dorothy announced.

"Congratulations! You two are champions!" The bear judge congratulated them. And then hands Dudley and Kitty the trophy.

"Dudley, there are only 30 Seconds before the bomb explodes you take care of the bomb, I'll take care of the bunnies." Kitty ordered. Dudley nodded and grabbed the bomb.

**(Dudley comes out of the rink and buries the bomb, before running away. Which caused a explosion in back of him.)**

**(Kitty skates in pursuit to catch Snowflake and Slush. Until finally she chases them into the hole. The siblings fall down, and Kitty jumps down to join them.)**

"It's all over Snowflake. In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you're under arrest.

**(Dudley then throws the old turtle lady down in the hole. Dudley then joins the four.)**

"We got the whole team now." Dudley exclaimed. Kitty then helps the old lady up.

"Ma'am, you're free to go. I'll explain it to him in the car." Kitty told her.

"I learned a lot in the car. I like the car." Dudley stated.

**(We slide to bones and scones at a local diner.)**

"Thanks Agents Puppy and Katswell. Thanks to you the figure skating world is safe. Now to think of it, who really cares? But Good Job Anyway." Chief thanked and asked, while throwing the trophy in the trash. Keswick is sitting next to him.

**(Then a elephant waitress puts a cup on there table.)**

"We didn't order any drinks." Kitty informed her.

The waitress then pushes it towards Dudley. "It's for the gentlemen. Compliments of the lady right over there." The waitress told them, while gesturing to the female monkey from before.

**(A female monkey then waves.)**

"Sweet!" Dudley exclaimed, while sipping the beverage.

**(Then the waitress comes back, and puts a huge loud of burgers and fries on the table.)**

"These are also for the gentlemen." She told them.

"Hi!" The four lades announced in unison

"I am never taking this off." Dudley exclaimed. The four then strike a pose.

**(Episode is supposed to end there. But not today.)**

**(About 10 minutes later.)**

Dudley, Kitty, Chief, and Keswick are still in the diner. But then Kitty thought about a question she wanted to ask Dudley, which had been bugging her since the start of this whole ordeal.

"Hey Dudley. mind if I ask you a question?" Kitty asked her partner. Earning Chief and Keswick to look at her and Dudley as well.

"Ask away putty cat." Dudley stated with a childish giggle. In which Kitty rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well it just that. You were acting like a kid today, and more then usual. Why?" Kitty questioned. Chief and Keswick looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They thought/bet it had something to do with his past.

"Well Kitty that answer is simple. The reason why is because-SQUIRREL." Dudley started to say, only to shout as he saw a small squirrel outside. He ran from his seat and outside to catch it, obvious to dropping and leaving behind a flash drive he always carried. Kitty sighed and turned back to drink her tea. Only to stop as the flash drive caught her eye. She picked it up and examined it. It was one where you had to push a switch/button to get he part that goes into the computer to come out. It was all black too. That's when Chief spoke up.

"What do ya got there Agent Katswell?" Chief asked.

"Oh, just a flash drive Dudley dropped. I'll return it next time I see him." Kitty answered and informed him. He nodded and returned back to his coffee.

**(Another 10 minutes later.)**

It had been ten minutes since the whole squirrel incident. Dudley hadn't come back yet, Chief and Keswick left, and the diner was about to close. With another sigh Kitty paid for her tea and left. She got back in the T.U.F.F mobile and drove back towards T.U.F.F.

**(Time: Night. Say 10:00 to 11:00 pm. Location: T.U.F.F HQ. More specifically Kitty's cubical.)**

After a few minutes Kitty was finally back at her cubical. She had changed back into her regular outfit and was sitting at her computer. Starting at the screen while it was on. The curiosity of what was Dudley's flash drive was gnawing at her insides. It was killing her to know what was on it. With another frustrated sigh she pulled the flash drive from her pocket, opened it, and plugged it inside the computer. After a few seconds nothing had happened. Until the screen went totally black, startling Kitty in the process. After a few seconds the screen brightened up and I familiar sight showed up. The screen showed a close up of Dudley, as he wore his skull/ghost mask. Then she heard a familiar voice sound off.

**_(Jason Hudson's Voice.) _Alpha Omega Delta Level Clearance is needed to access this file. If you do not have that high enough clearance you will be hunted down and executed with 110% extreme accuracy, stealth, and precision.**

Then eight white bars showed on the screen, overshadowing Dudley's photo. The bar all the way to the left started to blink, indicating a password was needed. Kitty didn't know what to use, but then a hint showed up. It read _'Motto of the U.S.M.C'._ Kitty knew only one password Dudley would used and typed in _'Semper Fi'_. The screen turned white and words came up. Then a male robot's voice sounded up.

**_(Male Robot Voice.)_ File updated on August 15, 2014. Edited and created by CIA Jason Hudson.**

**_(Jason Hudson's Voice Again.) _Subject:** Dudley Puppy.

**Call** **sign: ** Ghost Dog. Sometimes occasionally The Ghost Dog.

**Nicknames: **Old Man, The Devil, Shadow, King, Pussy Magnet (double meaning), Alpha, Ace, Metal 0-1, Stalker, Mr. Ice Age, Badass, Pain In My Ass, Leader, Bro, Bravo 1, Prisoner #816, Prisoner 10245739, and Crazy Bastard.

**Affiliations: **U.S.M.C, Army Rangers, S.W.A.T, Navy, Air Force, CIA, NSA, FBI, S.A.S, Bravo 6, GIGN, Marine Corps, Team Delta Metal, Marine Force Recon, Coast Guard, U.S President's Secret Spy, S.O.G, Operation 40, and T.U.F.F.

**Rankings(varies): **Lieutenant, Captain, Sergeant 1st Class, Senior Field Agent(4), Command Chief Master Sergeant, and TOP SECRET AGENT.

**Fighting:** Soldier has been trained in every form of fighting known to man. From the past, all the way to today. Including hand to hand, boxing, weapon to weapon, mixed martial arts, kick boxing, fencing, and many more.

**Languages(all fluent): **Solder had been taught how to speak any and every language known to man, fluently. Wither it be old or new. Including Russian, German, Spanish, French, Japanese, Persian, Polish, Balochi, and many more.

**Training: **Soldier has been trained on how to give a hit and how to receive one. Soldier can take any form of torture wither it be old or new. Soldier has been trained on how to be the worlds deadliest and stealthiest soldier, mercenary, and assassin. Is able to sneak into a hi tech building, even if equipped with the worlds toughest and tightest security, motion sensors, cameras at every location, and heat signature. Won't/will never leave a trace of where he has been. Can sneak into a compound and kill someone without even being the slightest bit detected. Is able to build a weapon using any thing that surrounds him.

**Intelligence: **Soldier has a IQ of over 200. Can hack any computer in the world in less then 5 minutes. Is also capable of solving any puzzle, question, and graph. Is capable of defusing a bomb in less then 30 seconds. He thinks about every outcome of every decision before making one. Is careful about any and everything he does. Wither is be defusing a bomb all the way to comforting and complementing someone.

**Scars(both physical and mental): **Soldier has at least five knife scars and bullet wounds across the body. Also having a few cigarette burns, from being captured by the enemy. 4 knife wounds and 3 bullet wounds plague his chest and stomach. Has one knife scar across his right eye lid, traveling from the middle of his forehead and crossing to his nose. Has a bullet wound on his left arm and right leg. Cigarette burns plague both of his arms, at least two on each arm. But thanks to his fur they are unnoticeable. Due to dramatic trauma as a child, Soldier can be as mature as a adult one second, and as immature as a kid the next. And, due to traumatic trauma in Vorkuta, Soldier seems to believe a dead Viktor Reznov will be at his side one minute, and gone the next.

**Achievements/Accomplishments: **Soldier has killed the known terrorist's/scientists Imran Zakhaev, Lev Kravchenko, Nikita Dragovich, Dr. Daniel Clarke, and Friedrich Steiner. Helped in the stopping of the nuclear missile launch against the U.S and its allies, by Imran Zakhaev. Saved and protected the President of the United States of America, the President of Russia Boris Vorshevsky, and the Queen of England. Survived the Russian prison Vorkuta. Beat the number's broadcasting station set by Nikita Dragovich.

**Medals: **Soldier has earned 5 Purple Hearts, 2 Bronze Star Medals, and many others.

**Disguises: **Soldier is considered a 'Master of Disguise'. He is able to blend into any crowd and look like anyone. As seen as he has impersonated multiple enemy spies and soldiers. He uses this 'ability' as a way in order to obtain information, to escape, or just to play the occasional prank on unsuspecting soldier and spies.

**Friends:** Soldier has friends and allies almost any and everywhere in the world. All the way from Russia to Iraq to America and to Asia. And in almost every organization or Army. All the way from MI6 to the Army Rangers. He helps when needed and uses there help when in danger. Wither it be hiding from the enemy, transportation, Intel, or just a place to live until the mission is done,

**Temper: **Solider is very relax, laid back, and chilled most of the time. People call me 'Mr. Ice Cube'. This guy. This guy can seem as cold and chilled as a fucking ice berg, during the ice age, that was caught in a blizzard, and in the Boomerang Nebula. But say or do something to make him mad, no, pissed the fuck off. You had better run. I'm not kidding, this soldier can have a attitude as hot as hell on the sun. He uses his anger, attitude, and temper to either get the job done, to interrogate, in fighting, and in training. Soldier is capable to either punch a hole through a punching bag, or to knock it off his hinges and into a wall. Thus being the reason why every base he goes to, will eventually need a wall fixed, because of a huge hole in it. Me and other people he has met, like The President, Alex Mason, John Price, and many more he is friends with, think he'll use it in 'the sack'. If you get my meaning. So watch out ladies, because he just might make you lose felling in your lower half during sex. Or pass out from minor pain and major pleasure.

**Conclusion: **Soldier is one of the greatest ever born. He was trained as a First Strike Soldier, among many other types. Is able to obtain information and Intel by absolutely any means necessary. He was trained to eliminate any targets with extreme prejudice, stealth, accuracy, and precision. He will not hesitate to kill any hostiles. Or, will not hesitate to shoot first, take a bullet for someone, and won't hesitate to kill. He will not kill any civilians. But however, due to the nature of the mission he will kill all who witness or compromise him. He is a 'super solider'. Or, at least that's what other soldiers and the President himself call him. Soldier has almost no weakness, fear, or conscious. He can fight in any condition and/or with anything. Also, is able to speak every major and none major language fluently. Wither it be a dead language or a alive one.

**Love Interest: **K-.

But before she could read/listen anymore, the computers screen went black. She checked below, and saw a pair of legs, and a unplugged cord. She looked up, only to be met with the face of a pissed off Dudley 'The Ghost Dog' Puppy, and the twirling part of the cord that goes into a wall in his hands. Before Kitty could utter a single word, Dudley dropped the cord, came around the cubical, grabbed the flash drive, and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Dudley wait." Kitty said out loud. Dudley ignored her and pressed the button to open the elevator. He stepped in, not even looking at her as the doors closed. Kitty ran over to the elevator and presses the down button. She watched as the number climbed down and down. She decided to go down the stairs and ran down them. By the time she got to the garage Dudley was in the T.U.F.F Mobile and smashed through the closed doors, leaving a gaping hole. Kitty fell to her knees and lowered her head in shame and defeat. She had only one thought in mind.

_"What the hell did I just do?" _Kitty thought and questioned herself.

**(We cut to Dudley as he drives in the T.U.F.F Mobile and towards his and his roommate/best friend Price's house.)**

Dudley felt as if his heart was broken into millions of pieces. He was so hurt he didn't want to make a cat like joke. One similar to 'curiosity killed the cat' or 'at least dug its own grave'. He was betrayed before, but this was different. He was betrayed by the love of his life. Dudley then did something he hadn't done for years. He let a tear drop or two fall. Finally after a few minutes he had gotten to his home. He locked the car and made his way to the front door. He unlocked and opened it, walked in, and slammed the door shut and locked it. The slam making a definite 'bam' noise in the quiet neighborhood and house. He heard Price from the living room.

"Saw your and the lasses performance tonight. You two were fantastic." Price told him, while coming out of the living room. He was met with the sight of Dudley, with his eyes showing betrayal, hurt, pain, and sorrow. "Oh bloody hell. What happened?" Price said and asked. Dudley didn't answer, he only went up the stairs. "Who betrayed you this time?" Price questioned and shouted. Dudley then answered, shocking Price with the answer.

"The love of my life. That's who." Dudley shouted back and then slammed the door to his room. Price knew who he was talking about. Kitty Katswell betrayed his best friend, roommate, and the guy he considered a son. Price went up the stairs and tried to open the door. Dudley locked it. Price gave a sad sigh and turned in for the night. Figuring he would try to help tomorrow.

**(OOOHHH. Kitty has dug her own grave and has gotten into some deep shit with Dudley. What's gonna happen. Why am I asking you, when I already know. There is a poll going on for this story, so please check it out.)**


	12. Headed For Japan? Not Yet

**(Beta reader for chapter/few chapters is Observer123. Helper with item and villain is HiddenWolf97.)**

** (Next Day. Time: 5:30 am.)**

Kitty had rushed in T.U.F.F HQ the next day, hoping Dudley was there. She wanted and needed to apologize for what she had done. She infiltrated his private past, and private property. And for what? Sure she found out about why and how he had beaten her in combat, and the Viktor Reznov situation, and even why he acted like such a child sometimes. But it cost her the trust of her dear friend, and whatever relationship they were currently in, just went down out the window. So she had gotten up really early and went to T.U.F.F, because she knew Dudley was there really early almost every single day. She only got sadder when she hadn't found him there. She searched everywhere. At places where he usually was like the gym, the shooting range or the roof and at places that he tried to avoid during working hours like his cubical or the chief's office. But found nothing, not even a small trace of him it was like Dudley Puppy had just disappeared into thin air last night. She sighed exhaustedly and walked to her desk and sat down. Hoping he would turn up sooner or later.

(Hours Later. Time: 9:00 am.)

Kitty had been sitting at her desk for about 4 hours now, maybe more, and still no sign of her 'lost' love Dudley 'Ghost Dog' Puppy.  
After a while she got bored, and decided to finish some old case files she had. She watched as agents and scientists walked out of the elevator. Sometimes alone, sometimes in groups. Chief and Keswick were some of the few who got there about an hour after she got in, neither not even realizing she was there. Kitty was brought out of her thoughts when the intercom requested her presence.

"Agent Katswell and Puppy, report to my office immediately." Chief ordered over the intercom. With another sigh, deeper and more exhausted then the last one, Kitty made her way and entered Chief's office. When she entered, it was only her and Chief who were in the office.

"Ah, Agent Katswell glad you could arrive, and before your partner. Impressive. But where is Agent Puppy?" Chief stated and asked. But before she could answer, a small fire lite itself on the offices ceiling. Kitty and Chief turned their attention to it, as it formed into a square shape. When it finished it disappeared, then it was kicked down and Dudley dropped from the ceiling, startling both Kitty and the Chief. He looked around, taking in the presence of his friends.

"Great, you're here." Dudley announced, venom laced in his voice and saying 'great' sarcastically, both directed towards Kitty. Causing Chiefs eyes to widen at his tone, and Kitty to flinch, knowing his tone was directed towards her. "What's the agenda for today Chief?" Dudley questioned, while sitting in one of the seats that were across from Chief. Kitty followed his example and sat in the chair that was next to him.

"Right. Well take a look at this." Chief announced, while stepping on a button. The button caused the lights in his room to dim and an image popped on Chiefs TV that rested on a wall. The image was of an ancient glove. "The Gauntlet of Immortal Souls. An Ancient Japanese relic, from the 6th century, said to be able to bring massive chaos. If it falls in the wrong hands, the world that we know would end. The legend says that it was used by Qiang Brefew a few millennium ago to protect his village from enemies. Along with the glove were five gems of power." Chief stated, while pressing another button. The TV screen shot of the glove shrunk, as five differently colored gems appeared. "The blue is to control time, pink is physic, green is for psychological effects on a person's mind, red is for strength, and gray is for duplication. Even though the user can only use one at a time, it's still a powerful weapon. But the glove, and the gray and red gems disappeared. They were never found again." Chief finished, while turning around to his agents.

"Not that I don't 'LOVE' this whole 'mythical power' bullshit. But what does this have to do today, and with us?" Dudley asked, growing more impatient by the second. He just wanted to go out, and finish the mission so he could go back to ignore everyone.

"Well Agent Puppy if you let me finish. The glove, along with the gray and red gems were found-." Chief started, but then pressed another button. The gems and glove on the screen shrunk, showing a map if Asia. It then zeroed in on a specific place in Afghanistan. "-in Afghanistan. Just hours ago. Around 4 am in the morning it was found by soldiers during a training exercise." Chief finished, while turning the light back on.

"Ok. But does that to do with us?" Kitty questioned, speaking up for the first time since she'd been there. "We are T.U.F.F. agents, that's not our jurisdiction."

"Now it is." the chief announced with a firm voice. "I'm sending you and Agent Puppy to Afghanistan to retrieve the glove. And, I let you two fly it via jet to Japan so that way it can be displayed at the museum that is in possession of the other three gems. The Prime Minister of Japan demanded it be returned and displayed in Japan. And, since it's too powerful and a key item to be stolen by thieves, I need some of the best Agents I can muster to protect it. That would be you two." Chief explained fully. There was silence for a few seconds, before Dudley got up from his sitting position and made his way for the door.

"No thanks." Dudley told him.

"What?" Chief asked angrily. The new attitude of his employee started to unnerve him. "Agent Puppy, that was an order, or have you heard me say 'please'?!"]

Dudley turned around and explained.

"Look Chief, you could pair me with anyone, and I mean 'ANY' one else, I don't care if it´s the Chameleon, and I would do the mission. But there's no way in bloody hell I am working this case with her." Dudley informed him, his tone being dark and venomous though the whole little speech. After he was done talking, Kitty lowered her head, shocked and ashamed were just a few feelings flowing through her body. Chief however only had one feeling. Anger. A anger that added up with all the other anger in him. How dare Agent Puppy say that and go against his orders. Was the soldier/spy getting cocky? Or was something between the two going on?

"Agent Puppy, I don't care what's going on between you and Agent Katswell. But I 'AM' the Chief, and I 'ORDER' you to work with Agent Katswell on this mission. And, if you refuse then you might as well resign right now." Chief threatened him. Dudley looked directly into the Chiefs eyes. He thought about for a few seconds, before he came up with a condition.

"Ok. I'll work on this case with Ms. Katswell. But on one condition. But if you say no-" Dudley started, only to fish in his pockets and grabbed out his badge. He then threw it on the table. "-then there's my badge." Dudley finished, shocking the two again. Kitty was a little bit happier, knowing that he would work with her. But this shocked Chief greater. Agent Puppy was playing hardball, as if he knew Chief was bluffing.

"You are in no position to made demands, Agent Puppy. I could take your badge right now if I wanted too." Chief told him, not really meaning it.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead. Take the badge. I got at least ten other secret agent and solider jobs to fall back on. I could go back to protecting the president, or back to the C.I.A, or even back to the Army Rangers. HELL, I could move to England or France and work with the S.A.S or GIGN. But we both know your just bluffing." Dudley shot back. This time he had the chief. He could see that on how the redness in his face faded. The point was reached at which the chief knew that Dudley knew that he was bluffing. With a sigh Chief replied resignedly.

"Ok. What's your condition?"

"I want to bring Price with us. From here, to Afghanistan, to Japan, and back." Dudley answered smirking.

"WHAT? Why?" Chief and Kitty asked out loud.

"Because the old man has been missing his friends. And, some are in Afghanistan at a military base called Firebase Phoenix. Which is close to where the glove and two gems were found. Price gets a vacation and gets to see an old friend, I have someone to hold me back if I get mad, and have someone to talk too if I get bored. Everyone wins." Dudley explained.

"Fine. If its fine with Agent Katswell he can go." Chief replied back. With that, the two turned their attention to the cat in question. She looked at Chief, only to see him have a neutral face. She looked towards Dudley, only for him play the charming card and gave her an irresistible smile. One that practically screamed sexy. She looked away, blushing madly, and replied in a small, almost whispery voice.

"Its fine with me." She informed them.

"Great. You two have an hour and a half to get ready and get back to T.U.F.F." Chief informed them. Dudley nodded and left the room. After a few seconds Kitty got up and left for the door, only to be stopped by the Chief. "Agent Katswell. Mind hanging back for a few minutes." Chief called out to her. She nodded and at back down.

"What is it Chief?" Kitty questioned, as she sat back down in one of the chairs.

"What's going on between you and Agent Puppy? Did you catch him making out with another girl?" Chief asked, both in a serious and small joking manor. Kitty sighed, she probably had to answer that, fortunately the ringing of the Chief´s phone gave this a delay. Chief hopped towards it and hit the 'answer call' button, along with the 'speaker button'. Then a familiar voice sounded off from the other end.

"Chief, you there?" The voice questioned.

"Hudson. Yes I'm here. But why are you calling?" Chief stated and asked. Conforming the voice being Hudson of the C.I.A.

"Because last night while we were checking out some radio frequencies, a top secret flash drive that was created by almost every organization in the U.S and some people in high places, was activated and possibly hacked into at T.U.F.F HQ last night. We entrusted Agent Ghost Dog with the guard of it, and he almost never lets it out of his sight. We need to know who used it. It´s a matter of national security and a matter of life and death. Who used it?" Hudson explained and question, sounding worried, nervous, and impatient.

At this Chief had turned his attention to Kitty. He remembered Dudley dropping a flash drive, and Kitty picking it up. She said she would return it, but obviously she didn't.

"Kitty. Was it you?" Chief stated and questioned. Now, at this point, she knew she was in big trouble. Chief almost never used her first name. The only time he did was if he was mad, disappointed, or tried to comfort her. In this situation, it were the first two.

"Yes Chief, it was me." Kitty answered nervously and quietly. Chief gave a sigh before replying.

"It was one of my agents. Kitty Katswell." Chief informed him. He heard as Hudson sighed out of relief.

"Thank god it was her. If it was anyone else they would be dead in about an hour." Hudson told him. Chief eye widened at the sentence.

"Why would they be dead?" Chief asked.

"What was on the flash drive contained top secret information on Agent Ghost Dog. But that's just the surface of what was on it. And, since Kitty isn't a villain, or smart enough she didn't look after the info. The drive contains missile launch, bank, and weapon codes. With information on every single best agent and solider there is. Along with the location of every top secret hidden bunker, military and agent base. If it were to fall in the wrong hands, it would be the end of the world as we know it." Hudson told them, shocking the two greatly.

"It really had all of that?" Chief question.

"Yes. That and more. Look, since this is the first time it´s happened, and that it was only Kitty we'll let everything drop. But if it happens again, and it´s not Ghost Dog or he doesn't give permission, it´s out of my hands. Just make sure it won't happen. I gotta go, Woods is chasing after Mason again. You make a joke about a guy´s tattoos and all of the sudden he gets mad. Bye." Hudson told them, before hanging up. Chief hung up as well, leaving the two in silence.

"Kitty, how about you go and get ready. You only got about an hour left." Chief told and informed Kitty. Kitty only nodded and got up. She opened the door, exited, and closed it, leaving Chief all alone. Chief gave a sigh and went back to his miniature books. But before he could, there was another phone call. Chief picked it up, and was surprised at the calling ID.

"What's J.U.F.F calling about?" Chief asked himself, before talking on the phone.

**(Hour later.)**

It's been an hour since the talks and the calls, now we cut to as Kitty, stands in front of the Chief's desk, while Dudley who was now wearing his signature ghost/skull mask, and Price leaned against the wall, opposite of the doors doorknob. The jet was packed with their belongings, and they were ready to leave, that was until Chief called them back in.

"Price. Nice to see you again." Chief greeted the old soldier.

"Likewise Chief." Price replied with a smile.

"Ok, formalities aside, you're probably wondering why I called you in here." Chief stated, mainly turning his attention to his agents. Which received nods in agreement.

"Let me guess, the lad got another medal." Price said with a smile.

"No. It seems like J.U.F.F the Japanese Undercover Fighting Force has sent an agent of their own over here to help with the extraction and relocation of the glove. Well actually the agent was from C.U.F.F the Chinese Undercover Fighting Force, but they had some kind of agent exchange or something. They practically demanded the agent come here and work on the case, so I allowed it." Chief informed them.

"As long it isn't her I'm fine with it." Dudley/Ghost Dog stated with such venom and hate it caused Chief and Kitty to stutter in fright, and Price to nod in conformation. Then the door to Chief´s office opened, revealing a gray female cat that was about 32 years old. She had black hair and black eyes, her fur was gray, black gloves that reached her elbows, black shoes that went up and past her thighs, a white shirt, which was covered up by a dark red cloak type clothing, on a gold earring pierced in her right ear.

"Agents, meet C.U.F.F/J.U.F.F Agent Huang Shuyi." Chief introduced as the new cat walked in. She seemed to scan the room, before her eyes drifted to Kitty, as she walked up and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Kitty Katswell. Nice to meet you." Kitty introduced herself with a smile. Huang smiled back and accepted the hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Huang Shuyi. But you can call me Hannah." Hannah told her with a smile. After they broke the handshake, Hannah looked around in confusion. "Excuse me Chief, but I thought you said I would be working with two of your agents. Where is the other one?" Hannah questioned confusingly. But the door she left open was slammed shut, causing the three to jump. It showed a shocked and pissed off Price and Ghost, who was breathing heavily and having dark and angry eyes.

"Bloody hell. Out of every Chinese and Japanese there are, the one to be working with the lad had to be you." Price said out loud. Hannah turned her attention from Price, only to step back in fear as Ghost Dog stood in place, his eyes telling 'I'm gonna kill you'.

"G-Ghost Dog. W-What are you doing here?" Hannah asked in fear. The tone and actions of the three shocked Kitty and Chief, but before either could say or ask something, Ghost Dog called out.

"I'm gonna KILL you." Ghost Dog shouted, as he tried to advance on Hannah. Only for Price to link Ghost Dogs arms with his own. Ghost Dog struggled to get out, only for Price to say.

"Ghost Dog relax. She isn't worth it." Price said, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Price." Ghost Dog apologized. After that he freed his right arm, and reached to his left and behind, grabbing the Desert Eagle Price had holstered on his belt and grabbed it. He broke away fully and turned around, then pistol whipped Price across the face, knocking him down to the ground and out.

Ghost Dog turned around, and aimed where Hannah's head was. Only for her to be nowhere, and the door to Chiefs office was opened. He then ran out of the office, only to see as Hannah ran around the main room, dodging agents as she ran. Each agent looked on, confused at what was happening. That was, until a gun shot rang though the room. Everybody looked on, only to see a smoking bullet hole right above her head. The shock causing her to fall and slide down against the wall. Until finally she was sitting on the ground. Then the intercom sounded off.

"Agents. Protect C.U.F.F Agent Hannah from Agent Ghost Dog at all costs." Chief ordered from over the intercom. Ghost Dog looked around, as multiple Agents readied there blasters and were aiming at him.

'This'll be fun.' Ghost Dog thought as he moved up. Then two agents, a turkey and cat, jumped him and tried to grab his arms. But Ghost Dog responded as he dropped the gun and grabbed both of their heads. Before finally smashing their skulls together. He watched as the two fell to the ground, knocked out. He noticed the two had back up tranquilizer guns in their holsters. He picked up Prices pistol and placed it inside his pocket, before picking up the tranquilizers. He looked up, only to see all the other agents have fear on their faces. He started to make his way to Hannah. Each agent he passed shook in fear as he passed. Which only lasted a few seconds, before they were finally hit with a tranquilizer dart. Knocking them out without a second to respond. After a minute Dudley appeared over Hannah and dropped the guns, before pulling the pistol from his pocket and pointing it down at Hannah's head. Behind him were at least fifty passed out agents.

"Any last words, betrayer?" Ghost Dog asked, no hint of remorse or regret in his voice. She shook her head and lowered it, waiting for death to come. Ghost Dog smirked under his mask, before he started to pull the trigger. Only to hear as nineteen shots rang from his sides. He felt as nineteen tranquilizer darts were stuck in his sides. He looked to each of his sides. One had Keswick while the other had Kitty and Chief, he smirked as he readied the shot again. Only to fell as a twentieth dart was lunged on the top of his back. Ghost Dog fell over, passed out, and dropped the gun. A now awoken Price stood over Ghost Dog, a smoking tranquilizer gun he borrowed was in his hand. He dropped the gun, then picking up his own pistol. He looked down as Ghost Dog, sorrow visible in his eyes. He was brought out of his senses as running was heard from behind. He looked around as Kitty, Chief, and Keswick crowded around Ghost Dog and Hannah. Kitty helped Hannah up, as Keswick and Chief checked Ghost Dog.

"Is he aright?" Kitty questioned worryingly, as she helped Hannah up and kneeled besides Ghost Dog.

"He's a hard bastard. It'll take at least one hundred of those darts before it would have an effect on him in the slightest way." Price informed, as he helped the unconscious body of Ghost Dog up, slinging one of his arms over his own. "Do you have an interrogation room? One that can withstand that of a large bomb." Price asked and told, as he started to walk around with Ghost Dog hanging off his shoulder.

"Yes we do. Just follow me." Chief replied as he started to move away, riding his monitor/robot. Hannah, Keswick, Price and Kitty followed, walking in that order. Kitty took a look at the passed out form of Ghost Dog with only one question in mind. But then the screen turns black.

"What the hell just happened?" Kitty questioned, sounding far away and as if in a flash back.

(End of chapter. References to COD and Battlefield 4.)


End file.
